<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The girl with the candy floss hair by redtessa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390068">The girl with the candy floss hair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa'>redtessa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girl With The Candy Floss Hair [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Bus Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Comfort, Concerts, Dom/sub, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fist Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Possible smut, Sexual Harassment, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed so cliché to say she wasn’t like the other girls. But there was something there that had grabbed Anthony’s attention right away. Now he needed to figure out how to get her attention.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony | BigJigglyPand/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Girl With The Candy Floss Hair [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First looks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at this be gentle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teri couldn’t believe she had done it. Bought 1 ticket for this show, taken a train from her small home town to Toronto and she was actually standing in front of a club, alone. Jesus she must be crazy. Who comes to a club alone, in the big city, alone? What was she thinking? It was simple really; Teri had never really been a dance, EDM type girl, but she had found Rynx by accident and just could not get that sound out of her head. Of course, she was a fan of Evan on Youtube, she followed all the guys. She had a real soft spot for Anthony; Jiggly was her favourite, his smile and his laugh just made her day a little brighter. She didn’t know if she could ever forgive herself for not going to see the Demonetization Tour.<br/>
Here she was alone in the big city about to spend the night in a club with a lot of crazy fans. As she looked at the groups lining up, she felt alone and kind of out of place. She had dressed for comfort as much as looks. Her favourite ripped skinny jeans, a comfy t-shirt that clung onto every curve and hung off one shoulder, a hoodie and a pair of Vans on her feet. Her hair was loose and the city wind had made it even curlier and fluffy, pink, purple and blue candy floss colour stands spiralling down to her hips. The other girls around were all dressed to kill in short, tight outfits, and heels. Very impractical for a Canadian winter really. She may not have been dressed sexy but she felt good and kind of powerful. Inside she was buzzing with excitement and nerves.<br/>
She had come extra early for front of the line as there was no assigned seating. Not to crowd the stage or anything like that, she wanted to find the best place to watch the show; but at the same time hopefully not in the middle of the crowd. The doors opened and security started to let people in, Teri slipped to the side as she walked into the club, dodging the screaming fans as they moved toward the stage. Her eyes roamed over the room, she walked to the stage, and then headed to a spot near the back of the room. It was centrally located with a good view, a pillar to lean on, and she noticed just next to the slightly raised VIP area. Now she could also watch and see who she could recognize. She couldn’t help but start moving a little along to the music.<br/>
She felt comforted knowing that with the VIP section so close there would be; she assumed more security in this area. So, less worry of weirdos bothering her or fights or crushing crowds.<br/>
As she looked back over to the stage, she noticed silhouettes of a couple people watching the floor, from the shape of the shadow she thought one might be Evan, but the others could be anyone. The bright flashing lights made it impossible to be sure.<br/>
Anthony had come to the Toronto show even though he had seen Rynx/Evan in Chicago a few days before. He had promised himself 2020 was the year for travel and fun. He had loved how the Canadian fans reacted and treated them during Craigs tour; excited but also always respectful. And wanted to be able to actually have fun and enjoy the music with out being mobbed by fans.<br/>
Evan had fantastic security, a bunch of the Canadian YouTube guys had shown up for the show and they had all grabbed drinks and hung out back for a bit as Even did his little meet and greet. The two of them Evan and Anthony had snuck away from the group to catch up and peak at the incoming crowd, as the doors first opened. The two of them had been sneaking peeks through the curtains.<br/>
That was when he noticed her. She had practically been first in the door, hard not to notice that alone. Unlike the other fans running in she wasn’t hooting and hollering, she wasn’t running for that matter. She didn’t rush to the front of the stage. She walked in with a determined look on her face, eyes roaming the room. She was also notably alone.<br/>
She made her way to the stage then turned back around, looking back at the room. He noted she seemed a little older than the usual crowd. Her outfit, tight skinny jeans that hugged every curve, a t-shirt hoody and sneakers. Just your average outfit so unlike the club clothes and high heels on the other girls bouncing around. Her back was turned and Anthony noticed her long curly hair. His fingers twitched wanting to touch it. It was long, longer then he had seen on some one in awhile. An amazing mass of purple and pink curls falling to her hips. He had always loved long hair and curls.<br/>
Evan gave him a slap and Anthony realized he had said something. He smiled and pointed her out to Evan. Evan raised an eye brow and smirked.<br/>
As he watched her, she made her way from the stage to a spot near the back of the room. A small smile graced her face as she stationed herself leaning against a pillar just over from the raised VIP area. She glanced back to the stage. As the bar lights dimmed and the dance lights started to flash, he saw her moving and starting to rock to the music, and then she was gone from his view lost to the darkness and the crowds.<br/>
Evan grabbed Anthony’s shoulder gave him a shake and they headed back so Evan could get ready. As they stepped into the green room Evan turned to Anthony and winked. “You should go for it man?” Anthony shook his head and laughed. The room was full of all sorts of people, musicians, press, and of course a handful of familiar faces. Smitty and Blarg had wondered in together and Anthony was looking forward to catching up. Evan split off from the group grabbed his guitar and headed off after a few quick hugs. The opening act was on and you could feel the base pounding through the walls.<br/>
They decided it was time, everyone was getting antsy. As they made their way out, and up into VIP section a few security guards kept them moving and the crowd away. The place was packed and loud, bodies already pressed into the stage, bouncing and moving with the music. Girls in short skirts, tight clothes and high heels were yelling and flirting, fans were yelling their names and taking pics with their phones. The younger guys were just soaking up the VIP rock star style status treatment.<br/>
Anthony could not believe the size of the crowd, of course he had seen the videos and pictures, he had even been at the Chicago show but still the air was electric. In person it was still crazy. To think they played games for fun on the internet, and now his friend was about to go out on stage to this crazy crowd. As his eyes scanned the crowd, he spotted the girl again.<br/>
She was still by the pillar, kind of leaning on it but at the same time moving to the music. He realized it wasn’t far from the VIP section if he wanted, he could have reached out and almost touched her on his way past. It was a fantastic spot, with a great view of the stage and yet a nice “safe” distance away from the mass of fans. She had picked well.<br/>
It seemed so cliché to say she wasn’t like the other the other girls. But there was something there that had grabbed Anthony’s attention right away. Now he needed to figure out how to get her attention. Anthony’s bad self esteem was a running joke, he had always been the fat friend, but after spending a lot of time at the gym and really learning how to dress he had started to find himself, and be comfortable in his skin. This may be his chance to put his new found self to the test.<br/>
He couldn’t help but to notice she was still very much alone. It was so strange to see someone especially a girl alone at a club? Was this a Canadian thing? He realized he was totally checking her out and really liked what he saw.  Some one let out a high-pitched shriek of Smitty’s name, and her head whipped over to look at the sound.<br/>
A look of something close to fear flashed across her face for just a second and then their eyes met. A shy smile graced her lips and her eyes got big as she obviously recognized him. He returned her smile, but she quickly glanced away. He was pretty sure she was blushing. He was pulled away from his thoughts as Smitty grabbed his shoulder and dragged him away to point and wave at the people yelling for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trouble Begins to Brew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When that girl had screamed it had scared Teri, making her jump and her mind had raced to any and all worse case scenarios. Who just screamed like that, like they were being murdered or something? A part of her was scared. What had she been thinking coming to a club in the big city alone like this, so many things could go wrong? <br/>Teri slowly breathes to calm the anxiety building up in her chest. She wasn’t freaking out. Yes ok, a bunch of Youtubers she followed were actually in the VIP section. She couldn’t believe Anthony was there; and he smiled at her. But maybe he just smiled, he always seemed the smiling type. She loved his smile. When their eyes had met, she couldn’t help but smile back and, in her confusion, and embarrassment she turn away. But oh, my gawd was she blushing now? The scream had made her heart race but when her eyes met Anthony’s for that brief moment, she thought her heart had stopped for a second.<br/>The lights began to flash and Rynx’s opening began to play. The crowd surged towards the stage. Teri was reminded how happy she was to be outside of the crowd. The light show was amazing, the bass so deep and loud her heart felt like it was beating along with it. She was sinking further and further into it. Evan was rocking it out up there. It was everything she had hoped it would be and it had only just started. Any hint of doubt of why she was there was quickly being beaten down by the base and music flowing through her body.<br/>As the music flowed Teri was finding herself lost in the moment. Singing along, eyes sometimes closed, body swaying along. A smile on her face, she felt free and alive. She didn’t care what anyone thought about the girl alone at the back of the club. This was why she had come all this way. To experience and live this life, for even just a second. She smiled and opened her eyes as the song transitioned to the next one.<br/>Glancing over to the VIP section she saw Anthony looking at her. She smiled back this time and instead of looking away she began to laugh. How long had he been watching her, should she be embarrassed or happy he was watching her? Running her hands through her hair she fluffed up her curls, looking back to Evan on the stage. She was feeling warm all over, the music was amazing and a very good-looking guy who she had always found attractive and interesting seemed to be checking her out. She didn’t want to get her hopes up, maybe he was just looking in her general direction. When she glanced back Anthony was still watching her.  She smiled and turned back to the stage.<br/>After a singing along to few songs and dancing, she decided she needed some water. Making her way over to the bar, dodging people and sliding between the crowd. She pulled some cash out of her pocket and waited to grab a server’s eye. Grabbing a bottle of water from the bar Teri spun around, running smack dab into someone’s chest. That some one was a tall dark-haired man; he grabbed her arms as she bounced off of him.<br/>Teri quickly apologized and attempted to step back. Attempts because this guy doesn’t let go at first. He smiles down at her and something in her gut twists just from the look in his eyes. He says something about not holding it against her unless she wants him too, or something, she’s not really listening. He gives her arms a squeeze then laughs as he finally lets her go. She pulls back and quickly moves away into the crowd. Glancing back, she sees him nudge a guy beside him and say something all while still watching her with. Trying to calm her heart she made her way back to her spot, glancing around to track where security was just in case. She was not going to let this small incident ruin her night.<br/>Anthony had been caught staring, more then once by now by the girl with the long hair. And the guys were starting to give him a hard time. Trays of shots had appeared and he had been dragged over to the edge of the VIP section to celebrate, they were all singing and jumping and dancing along with the music. He knew he had no business watching some poor girl just trying to have a good time. <br/>He was having a blast. Hanging out with friends he didn’t get to see enough of, watching one of his buddies perform some amazing music, with a nice drink in his hand. The nights going well, he glances back to see the girl has moved. No, it was not weird that he automatically searched the room moving away from the group a bit to try and find her in the crowd, finally seeing her at the bar.<br/>She was holding a bottle of water in her hand, and some guy had his hands on her arms. Anthony couldn’t see the guys face, but the girl did not look happy. As she pulled away, he noticed her looking around and making her way back to her spot, a small frown now on her face. Anthony didn’t like that but really what could he do? He decided since she was obviously alone it wouldn’t hurt to just try and keep a protective eye out for her. <br/>The guys were yelling for him to join them for a round of shots, so he made his way closer to them but still with a view of the girl with the candy floss hair.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Knight in Shining Armour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teri smiles up at Anthony "My Panda knight in shining armour" she giggles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony was singing, and dancing. The guys arms on his shoulders as the night wore on. He had quietly stopped taking shots at one point, sipping his drink and just taking in what was going on around him. At one-point Matt had been hanging off the VIP balcony with Smitty holding him by a belt loop before Anthony had dragged them both back from the edge, laughing his head off. The show was around half over and he was having an amazing night. He had decided to bite the bullet before it got much later and go talk to that girl. Nudging Smitty; Anthony told him he was going to make his move. The guys had been harassing him for awhile now about his “distraction”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had decided he would go talk to her and if she was interested invite her over to VIP section and go from there. Glancing over to where she was standing Anthony noticed she now had company. There seemed to be a couple of guys around her. One of them looked like the guy from earlier, and though she was smiling slightly her posture said she wasn’t happy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony tapping one of the security guards Evan had introduced him to on the shoulder. He told him he was going just over a bit and wanted to invite someone to the VIP section. Buddy laughed and winked, a knowing smirk on his face as he moved to the side to let Anthony down the steps. Anthony just shook his head as he headed down, he looked over and realized one of those guys had his hand on the girl’s arm and was leaned in close to her ear. The look now on her face was one of fear as the guy looked to be pushing her against the pillar, she was struggling to pull away from his grasp. Anthony’s heat raced as her eyes met his and she obviously was looking for help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting out a yell for the security guard Anthony vaulted over the stair railing, not caring who he pushed out of his way as he made his way over to the scene. As he burst through the crowd, he saw the girl struggling against the guys hold. Anthony wasn't thinking, within seconds he had grabbed the guys shoulder spun him around and decked him. One of the other guys reached out to grab Anthony. The girl reached out to stop the one coming at Anthony from the side, stumbled and ended up crashing into Anthony’s chest; instinctively he wrapped a protective arm around her. Now here he stood there with this beautiful girl in his arms. He couldn't help but smile down at her. By then a couple security guys had shown up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teri had been having a good time, moving to the music, watching the amazing show Evan was putting on. She may not have known all the words to all the songs but that didn’t matter, the lights and the beat were electric. She was focused on watching the stage, but couldn’t help but take brief glances at the VIP station. There were “famous” good looking people over there, who could blame her? And maybe she was looking at one person specifically. She had a feeling that for all the time she had checked out Anthony he had also been checking her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unfortunately, her good time had started to take a turn. She had been lost in the moment, the flashing lights and music blinding her to the room around her. Then like a disturbance in the force her instincts had kicked in and she realized her quiet empty spot now had other people in it. Teri quickly looked around and realized the guy from earlier and a couple of his friends had made they way over to her little spot. She was surrounded, a guy on either side and the pillar behind her. She recognized the one guy quickly from earlier, the one she had run in to. He was tall and the grin he gave her when she looked up, set off all her inner alarms. Teri suddenly understood how the mouse felt under the cat’s stare. She attempted to smile at him assessing the situation trying to get her bearings. She had a feeling her good time was going to get wrecked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two of them moved in beside her as the guy from earlier moved in front of her and stepped right up close. He reached up sliding his hand up her arm, Teri’s skin crawled as he leaned in closer his other hand now on her hip. “Hey baby, been watching you. All alone over here. Pretty thing like you shouldn’t be alone. You and I could have a real good time, maybe you could even give my friends here a good time too. I don’t mind sharing” His words so low and right against her ear, she could feel his breathe against her skin, and smell the alcohol he had consumed. He started to push her up against the pillar. “Please leave me alone, I’m just here for the show. Let me go.” She struggled against his hold. She wanted to yell but with how loud the music was she knew that wouldn’t drawn much attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It all seems to go so fast. Teri couldn’t see any of the security guys from earlier. Her view now blocked by these guys. She glanced over and up at the VIP section looking for help, Anthony wasn’t at the top by the guys anymore, she saw him talking to security by the stairs. As their eyes met the guy pushed her up against the pillar, and she struggled to get out of his hold. She watched the anger spread across Anthony’s face as he yelled something and jumped over the stairs towards her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything was happening in slow motion but so fast at the same time. Anthony appeared from the sea of people, stormed over and grabbed the guy who had a tight grip on her arm. Teri had only just realized what was happening when Anthony grabbed the man’s arm, spun him around and punched him in the face. She noticed one of the others moving towards Anthony and tried to step between them, realizing at the last second her arm was still in the original guys grasp. Pulling away from him, she stumbles Teri closes her eyes as she assumes this is going to hurt.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hits something hard but also soft and warm its obviously someone’s chest, someone’s arm pulls her in tighter. The room seems to go quiet as she looks up and straight into Anthony’s sparkling eyes. The look of anger dropping as he smiles down at her and pulling her in close. Suddenly the noise of the club returns as two security guards show up and get between the two of them and the other guys. Teri smiles up at Anthony "My Panda knight in shining armour" she giggles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Guitar Solo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nothing and no one exists at this moment its just her. He can feel the heat radiating off her body as she wraps herself around his arm. He draws her in closer against him and watches her as she watches the stage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The security guards had quickly moved in and separated the group. The security guy that Anthony had been speaking to, who he now remembered was named Kevin, spoke to the others and they quickly lead the trouble makers away. Anthony was pretty sure he was going to be in trouble, you don’t usually get away with punching somebody at a club without getting walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony thinks his heart is going to beat out of his chest. He looks down at the girl again and smiles. Her eyes are the brightest blue he has ever seen, and he can’t help but chuckle that in the heat of the moment she actually told a joke. Everything about this girl interests him, she fits perfectly in his arms. He wants to protect her and keep her safe, he can’t even explain to himself what this feeling is. Tearing his eyes away he looks around again.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin looked at him and smiles. “I saw what was happening at the same time you did Bud. But damn that jump was impressive” He smiled and laughed. Anthony stumbled over an apology, “Sorry bout that, shouldn’t have hit that guy; man, but…” “You hit somebody?” Kevin smirked. “Pretty sure that guy fell down. Also think he and his friends may fall down again on their way out the door.” He winked and placed a hand on Anthony’s shoulder. He looked at the girl still in Anthony’s arms, “You ok Miss?”</p><p> </p><p>Teri can not believe how safe she feels standing there in Anthony’s arms. Her mind is a whirlwind, she has gone from scared and in flight or fight mode to having a strange calmness envelope her entire body. She has never felt like this before, standing there staring up at Anthony, she can not believe she is in Anthony BigJigglyPanda’s arms. She can not believe she just called him her Panda knight in shining armour, she is pretty sure she has lost her damn mind. At this point she is pretty sure this is not real life.</p><p> </p><p>She notices the security guard is speaking to them when Anthony breaks eye contact, his body stiffens as they both wait to find out what happens next. He doesn’t let go of her though. The security guard says something about seeing what was happening. Anthony seems to calm when the guy smiles and compliments Anthony for how he dove off the stairs. He says Anthony didn’t punch anyone, that guy fell down. Teri is still in shock at all that had happened in the last few minutes, she isn’t really hearing what’s being said. Its not till the security guard places his hand on her arm that everything seems to come clear. “You ok Miss?”</p><p> </p><p>Teri smiles, and blushes as she pulls away a bit, stumbling over her words “I… I.. Ya I think I’m ok.” She looks between Anthony and the security guard. Anthony drops his arms from around her blushing, and her heart does a little flip. He looks at her. “Are you sure your ok? Do you want to come up to the VIP section with me or do you want to leave? He stumbles over his words, and now Teri blushes too. “I don’t want to leave. No way am I leaving now.” Teri puts her hand out. “I know who you are so just so you know me, I am Teri and I promise I don’t usually get into fights at bars.” As Anthony takes her hand, they both start laughing, the stress of the moment finally breaking. “Nice to meet you Teri. Thanks for making my night even more interesting. Now that those fuckers are gone, lets go have a good time?”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony gives her hand a squeeze but doesn’t let go as they follow the Security guard back over to the VIP section. He isn’t holding too tightly but he just doesn’t want to let go. She doesn’t seem to mind, giving his hand a squeeze every time he looks back at her. He isn’t sure what happens next. The music is too loud for him to get to know Teri here; can’t really talk without yelling. He decides he just wants to see her smile. He is going to make sure the rest of the night is as good as he can make it.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin leads them over to the VIP section. Smiling as he waves them up the stairs first. Anthony turns and smiles at Teri and then leads her up the stairs. Smitty and Matt are standing at the top of the stairs, laughing and carrying on. They start in right away about the jump over the railing, Smitty says he looked like a “super hero”. Matt grins from ear to ear “man I had no idea you could move like that?” Anthony can’t help but laugh. “Me neither” He squeezes Teri’s hand, pulls her closer to him and introduces her to them “Guys this is Teri. Teri this is...” She laughs and interrupts “Oh I know who you guys are. I promise I am not some crazy fan or anything though” The music starts to change and Teri turns to the stage as the lights dim. Anthony is fascinated as she spins around her hair flows past him and he really wants to run his fingers through those curly candy floss stands and the ways her eyes sparkle just gives him goosebumps. What has this girl done to him.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony knows that Evans about to change things up. He tugs Teri’s hand and leads her over closer to the railing. He smiles at her, leans closer and whispers in her ear “I think your going to like this part.” She smiles, her eyes sparkle as she leans closer to hear him. Not pulling away as she watches the stage. A spot light appears and Evan walks out of the darkness with his guitar. A soft bass beat starts thumping it sounds and feels like a heart beat, Evan jumps up on a riser on stage and begins to play his guitar, a wild riff of notes that bleeds in and around the heart beat bass. The lights flash between white and pink and purple. The music flows and circles the room, its like the room has gone silent and all anyone sees or hears is Evan and his guitar. It’s the most amazing guitar solo Anthony has ever seen, it’s a siren song, a love song, impossible to not feel something. Sure, he had heard some of this song from Evan over Discord but it could never compete with this.</p><p> </p><p>He feels Teri squeeze his hand, wrapping her other hand around his forearm as she watches the stage. Her eyes sparkle in the light, and he can’t take his eyes off of her smiling face. Nothing and no one exists at this moment its just her. He can feel the heat radiating off her body as she wraps herself around his arm. He draws her in closer against him and watches her as she watches the stage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The true meaning of cock block.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suddenly Smitty shouts and wraps an arm around his shoulder. “Come on we gotta go back stage!” Anthony suddenly truly understands the meaning of cock block.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Evan posted him playing guitar the other night. It was after I spend hours trying to describe his solo for the last chapter and it was exactly what I was trying to describe.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her night has gone from good to bad and back to good. Teri follows along behind Anthony; her small hand holds tight onto his. She looks around the club, no one seems to have noticed what had happened at the back of the room. The security guard leads them to the stairs of the raised VIP section. As she makes her way up the steps, she notices Smitty and Matt are waiting for them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teri is lost in the moment. She actually spoke words to her two favourite Canadian Youtubers even kind of cracked a joke. For that matter she has just met three Youtubers she follows. One of them had punched a guy to protect her; and now she was standing in the VIP section of a Rynx concert holding hands with him. All night her eyes had been drawn to watch Anthony as often as she watched the stage. She realizes what could have been a very bad situation she had found herself in had led to this moment, the fates had intervened and here she was. The music changes and the lights start to dim bringing her attention to the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Leading her to the railing Anthony leans in and whispers so she gets closer to hear him and his breath against her ear gives her goosebumps. As Evan begins to play and the music flows around the room, she can’t help but wrap herself around Anthony’s strong arm. The music is breath taking, she loves the way this song is making her feel. She doesn’t think she will ever be able to explain to anyone how she feels at this moment. Watching Evan play was amazing from the back of the club but from up here, the sound and lights were breathtaking. She can’t help but smile. This entire moment feels some how magical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lights dim, Evan steps off the riser and into the darkness and the music starts to change. The beat of the next song begins as Evan appears once more behind the DJ tables. Teri starts bouncing to the beat, laughing she pulls Anthony down so he can hear here “That was amazing, this is amazing” She blushes and kisses his cheek quick “Thank you” Teri wonders if that was forward should she let go of his arm; this all just feels so right. She thinks she has never felt this comfortable with someone new. And she knows she has never felt her heart race like it does when she looks at Anthony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smitty appears at Anthony’s side. “Hey you guys want a drink?” He nods his head over at their private server. Anthony asks for a Bourbon, Teri smiles shyly, should she get a real drink or just stick with water?  “Waters good I think, Thanks”. She starts to unwind her hand from around Anthony’s arm and let go of his hand, but he squeezes her hand and holds on. Anthony is smiling at her and leans in close again “There’s only a few more songs, was wondering if you wanted to hang out after? Umm unless you have plans or somewhere to be or…” He stutters a bit over his words. Teri can’t help but smile again, she’s beginning to think she has never smiled so much in her entire life. “No plans, no where to be. I would love to spend more time with you.” Forget catching a train home till tomorrow, she’ll stay up all night or find a hotel if need be. Teri is not willing to miss out on any of tonight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony finds himself unable to take his eyes of this girl. Teri has had his attention since the moment she walked in the door. As Evan finishes the solo and he feels Teri tug on his arm. Leaning down closer to her, she’s laughing as she says “That was amazing, this is amazing”. Its when she kisses his cheek and says “Thank you” that his brain just about explodes. Only to be quickly interrupted by Smitty offering drinks. He orders a Bourbon to calm his mind and after some thought she asks for a water. Teri starts to pull away and he squeezes and holds on. Taking a deep breath, he leans in and decides to take his shot before its too late. “There’s only a few more songs, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after? Unless you have plans or somewhere to be or…” He wants to spend more time with Teri, get to know her and actually talk. When she says she has no plans and wants to spend more time with him, he is ecstatic. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They spend the next hour or so dancing and singing along with the music, he has totally lost track of time. Teri sneaks a sip of his drink at one point, watching him as she sips from his straw. Anthony is laughing expecting her to cringe and make a face. Instead she obviously likes it, so he orders one for her as well. The guys order another tray of shots and convince Teri to have at least one with them. As Evan starts his last song, he shouts out the guys in VIP and a spot light hits them. The place goes crazy as everyone yells and they wave. Teri grabs his hand and drags him to the banister so they can watch the last of the show.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony steps up behind Teri and she wraps his arm around her, still holding his hand. He places his other hand on her opposite shoulder, finally getting the chance to run his fingers in her hair. Teri is swaying her hips and dancing to the music. As the music fades and the lights dim, she looks back at him and smiles. She is staring into his eyes and he feels hypnotized. They move closer to one another until their lips are only a few millimetres apart, breaths held as they moved ever closer and he swore he could feel the ghost of her lips against his. Suddenly Smitty shouts and wraps an arm around his shoulder. “Come on we gotta go back stage!” Anthony suddenly truly understands the meaning of cock block. Teri is laughing and he drops his for head against hers. He also laughs then turns around and gives Smitty a shove and a look. “OOPs” Smitty laughs loud and hard, grabbing Matts arm and dragging him away; in a Mario voice he shouts “LET’S GO!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teri has a bad reaction to the crowded backstage and Anthony helps her work through it.<br/>------------<br/>Anthony knows she is ok when she starts to laugh. “Just watch out for drunks in alleys throwing stones.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, discussion of anxiety and panic attacks in this chapter.<br/>Updating tags as I go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have been dancing and singing and the night seems like it will go one forever. Teri decides she wants to add to her fun so she slips her hand around Anthony’s drink, watching for his reaction as she carefully takes a small sip. It smells like vanilla or caramel the taste burns at first but the burn quickly changes to just a gentle warmth that flows through her entire body. She licks her lips and smiles as Anthony is laughing as her offers her one of her own. Before she knows she is surrounded by the others as they beg her to take shots with them. “Why not” She laughs joining the fun. She never strays far from Anthony; he is her sun and she is just a small planet orbiting around him.</p><p> </p><p>Evan announces the last song of the night then points to the VIP section. He shouts out to the guys by name and a spot light lights up the balcony. People starts yelling and screaming again. Smitty and Matt run for the banister and yell and wave, Anthony just stands back a bit. Teri grabs his hand and drags him to the edge as the spot light drifts away.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony is standing beside and slightly behind her. She wraps her hand tighter around his and pulls him closer to her, wrapping their arms around the front of her body. She feels him slides his hand on to her shoulder, twirling his fingers in her hair. Teri leans into his touch. She sways her hips and moves to the music. Her body is tingling, she knows it is a combination of alcohol and excitement but there is something else. The air feels warmer and her body tingles everywhere that touches Anthony. </p><p> </p><p>As the music begins to fade and the lights dim, she turns more into Anthony’s body. Teri smiles up at him, she feels absolutely lost in his eyes. Anthony slides the hand on her shoulder up to her neck. Everything goes quiet as Teri’s eyes slide shut. She feels his breath against her lips, for a moment she thinks her heart has stopped. A spark going through her body; the world has stopped spinning. Time seems to stop.</p><p> </p><p>The moment is shattered when there is a shout and Smitty is jumping on Anthony’s shoulder, jostling the two of them. “Come on we gotta go back stage!” Teri can’t help but start laughing, watching as Anthony’s face goes from shock to total disbelieve and then he starts laughing. He drops his forehead to hers and they just stand there and laugh. Anthony turns and give Smitty a push. “OOPs” Smitty shouts laughing he grabs Matts arm and drags him away; in a Mario voice he shouts “LET’S GO!”</p><p> </p><p>The security guard Kevin is at the bottom of the stairs still now with a couple others to lead them through the crowd to the back stage entrance. Anthony has his hand on Teri’s arm leading her down the stairs. As they hit the floor, he turned to her “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Evan” She looks confused and then looks around and at security. “I don’t have a pass?” Anthony looks at Kevin, who is smiling and speaks up “No problem; just stick with Jiggly here. And I will lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony knew how this would go. People shove a little, ask for autographs or pictures maybe, but he knew in Canada it was calmer than some other places. He looked over at Teri and could tell she was nervous. He pulled her in close, wrapping his arm around her “Don’t worry girl. I got you.” He made sure to keep her on the side away from the security and the crowd. He didn’t want her getting hurt but he also didn’t know if she would want to be in some social media post about who was here. He smiled at people that called out to him but kept moving, this wasn’t his event it was Evans, he was just here for the show not to be a show.</p><p> </p><p>Kevin checked back on them a few times as he led the way through the winding hallways to the rooms behind the stage. Anthony caught site of Smitty and Matt a few times with their own entourage of security as they dodged people with headsets and carrying equipment. There was a lot more people back here now then there had been at the beginning of the night. Teri had slipped from under his arm at some point and now was following along slightly behind him, her small hand clutching tightly to his. He figures they may have to do some hand shaking and smiling for cameras; he hoped he could dodge that and just find a quiet spot with Teri until they could grab Evan and leave. </p><p> </p><p>The green room has a few couches and chairs and a little bar set up in the corner. When they walk in Anthony looks around to see who is there and what’s going on. The guys have already grabbed more drinks and have flopped down on a couch. He doesn’t spot Evan on his first look around. The room is loud and quickly filling up with people of all sorts, other musicians, youtubers, and who knows who. As he stands there, he feels Teri’s hand tighten on his as she moves closer to him, wrapping her other hand around his arm. He looks down and realizes right away her mood has changed. Her eyes are down, she is breathing slowly and he can feel her trembling a little. He pats her hand, looks around and moves with her off to a corner as far away from everyone as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony pulls her closer turning them; putting himself between her and the room. “Are you ok?” He waits, breathing with her. She has stopped trembling but her eyes are still on the floor shoulders down, almost curling into herself. “Teri?” He asks softly. He sees a small shift as she nods her head. He leans in closer “I am going to need you to say it Teri” her hand tightens on his. As she looks up at him, she looks suddenly so small and a little lost and he realizes not only did he punch a guy for her tonight he would do anything to protect her. Once again, he wonders what this girl has done to him. She chews her bottom lip and her eyes flicker from his eyes around the room and then back to him. “I’m sorry” she whispers. “Don’t be sorry” He reaches up and tucks a curl of hair behind her ear, running his thumb over her cheek. “Are you ok now? I know it can be a bit much being around this stuff. I also know anxiety and panic when I see it.” He laughs giving her hand a squeeze; other hand still on her cheek. “Have you heard my stories about drinking and smoking before I stepped on stage?” She smiles finally her eyes sparkling. Anthony knows she is ok when she starts to laugh. “Just watch out for drunks in alleys throwing stones.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Panic and Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Her mind is a stormy sea, Anthony is her rock but she is barely staying above the water."<br/>Anthony helps Teri pull out of her panic attack and brings laughter back to her night.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, discussion of anxiety and panic attacks in this chapter.<br/>Updating tags as I go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teri was nervous. She clung to Anthony’s hand as he led her down the stairs. As her feet hit the floor; she notices the security guard from earlier is standing there. Anthony turns to her “Come on, I’ll introduce you to Evan” She looks around, and everyone on this side of security has VIP lanyards on. “I don’t have a pass?” The security guard is smiling and speaks up “No problem; just stick with Jiggly here. And I will lead the way.” As they start moving people start shouting for the guys and Anthony’s attention. Cameras are flashing and she feels like the crowd is surging towards them. She knows there is security but she is still nervous. Anthony pulls her in close, putting himself between her and the crowd. He wraps his arm around her “Don’t worry girl. Got you.” She keeps her head down watching Anthony’s feet as they make there way through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hall is full of people carrying equipment and heading to where ever it is they need to be. She has slipped out from under Anthony’s arm; now following along slightly behind him, her small hand clutching tightly to his. She is still watching his feet, she feels out of place and lost. The air felt thick every breath a struggle sticking in her lungs. Butterflies dove and flip flopped in her chest, heart racing. She tries to take a slow breath realizing what is going on. All she can look at is Anthony’s shoes. Her inner monologue takes over “Nice shoes. He has a lot of nice shoes from what I’ve seen online. Breath in breath out. Everything’s ok” They stop moving and for the first time Teri looks up and the room spins for a second. There are just so many people here, its loud, and she recognizes some musicians, some youtubers, and maybe a tv personality too. She squeezes Anthony’s hand again moving closer to him, she notices her hand trembling as she wraps it around his arm. Her mind is a stormy sea, Anthony is her rock but she is barely staying above the water. Teri is trying so hard to keep her breathing slow and steady. She just stands there staring at the floor and Anthony’s shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony pats her hand and they are moving again. His hand on her arm a steady pressure. He pulls her close and turns them so he is between her and the room. He softly asks. “Are you ok?” Head down, she takes note of how slow and steady Anthony is breathing, syncing her breathes with his. The room seems to be getting quieter, she doesn’t feel as shaky. Anthony whispers her name “Teri?” Nodding her head, she takes another breath. She feels Anthony move closer “Going to need you to say it Teri” she clutches her hand tighter on his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly she raises her head; eyes following the line of his body. He is tall and strong and her hand fits perfectly in his. She feels so small standing there in front of him. Chewing her bottom lip her eyes meet his. She is ruining this; the night was going so well. Finally, she is able to speak “I’m sorry” she whispers. She is trying, she hopes he realizes that. Slowly he reaches out and tucks a random curl behind her hair. Resting his hand against her neck, he runs his thumb over her cheek, she can’t help but lean into his touch. A feeling of safety and comfort flows from where his thumb touches her skin, she knows with Anthony things are ok. His voice distracts her from her thoughts. “You ok now? I know it can be a bit much being around this stuff. I know anxiety and panic when I see it.” He chuckles quietly smiling down at her. “Have you heard my stories bout drinking n smoking before I stepped on stage?” Finally, Teri can’t help but smile remembering the video he did with Mini. She starts to giggle “Watch out for drunks in alleys throwing stones.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony is so happy to see her smile; and there she goes cracking a joke at the perfect moment again. It almost pains him to remove his hand from her neck. The feel of her soft skin under his fingers sends sparks up his arm. He drops his hand down to cover hers with both of his. “Ok, what say we go kick Smit off the couch and wait for Evan?” He turns around scoping out the room. Squeezing her hand, he leads her over to the couch; the guys are sprawled across it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Move” He grumbles and uses his angry Jiggles voice while smacking both their legs. Matt and Smitty both jump with worried looks on their faces and Anthony has to bite the inside of his cheek not to laugh as they scramble out of his way. Tripping all over each other as they make room for him. He flops down wiggling over and squishes them as he makes room for Teri beside him. At this point he’s laughing hard at the looks on the guys faces. Then he hears it. Teri is laughing loud and clear, and wait did she just snort? Glancing up at her, he sees her eyes are sparkling and she is laughing so hard her cheeks are pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sit before you fall down girl.” He drags her down beside him on the couch, she falls against him still laughing and settles against his hip and he wraps his arm around her shoulders pulling her close. She leans up against him cheek on his shoulder “I think you actually scared them?” She says as she peeks across him at them. Both Smitty and Matt are laughing now and playfully shoving each other fighting for the space he has left them. Anthony slides over a bit to let them have more room. Teri pulls him even closer curling up and practically in his lap, still laughing quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four of them have created their own little world. Smitty had wondered off at one point and come back with drinks for everyone. They talked about the show, the music and raved about Evans new song. Anthony noticed as the time went on Teri has settled in against him and was bantering back and forth with all of them. She mentioned the small town she was from. How she had never really been into this kind of music till she came across Evan and Rynx. Anthony had to laugh when she announces he was her favourite out of the group. Poor Smitty and Matt throwing themselves at her feet begging her to change her mind because they knew “Anthony will NEVER let us forget you said that”. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony is just killing himself laughing at this point, coughing and with tears in his eyes. He hears someone clear their throat and as he looks up, he sees Evan standing there with a big grin. “So, having fun?” Evan nudges at the guys on the floor. Anthony trying to talk while laughing “Hey Ev, Great show.” Evan raises an eye brow looking from Anthony to the two on the floor and then back to Anthony. Anthony shrugs and raises the hand on Teri’s shoulder, pointing at her. “This pretty lady is Teri. Teri meet Evan or..well you know all his names.” Evan smiles looking at Teri holding out his hand. He blinks and his eyes go big and he looks back at Anthony and Teri. “Wait you’re the girl from the beginning of the night?” Anthony smiles big “Yup (popping the p) and man do I have a story for you.” Teri reaches out for Evans hand smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teri finally meets Evan and finds out Anthony had been watching her all night.<br/>Oh and we finally have a kiss</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took me forever to write. I am not great at dialog and really wanted the big moment to be a big moment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teri smiles, she finds herself following Anthony again and thinks she would and could follow him anywhere. For now, they are heading over to sit. Anthony announces you’re going to kick Smitty off the couch that he and Matt sitting on. As you walk over Anthony stands up straighter and he barks out at them “MOVE.” His voice has changed and he sounds like when he is mad on a video, he smacks at their legs. The guys both jump and they actually look a little scared as they both attempt to move over as far as possible, pushing and shoving at each other. Teri starts to laugh at their antics. Anthony drops down right beside them, wiggling over to squish them over even more leaving a space for her on his other side. He starts laughing hard at this point and Teri snorts and then bursts into laughter along side him. She is laughing so hard there are tears in her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Anthony tugs her hand and she falls down beside him. “Sit before you fall down girl.” Still laughing she settles up against him, she wants to be as close to him as she can get. When he puts an arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer, she cuddles up against him. Peeking across his chest at the boys Teri can’t help but still giggle, she sticks her tongue out at them quickly before Anthony sees. “I think you actually scared them?” Smitty and Matt are shoving and play fighting over the space that’s left. Teri feels Anthony move over a bit closer to get away from them. She pulls him even closer and snuggles into his lap.</p><p> </p><p>They have been talking for a while. Matt and Smitty ask where she is from, she tells them the name and of course they have never heard of her small town but she when describes it as between Hamilton and London they get the general idea. Teri talks about how she stumbles upon the group and fell in love with Evans music. She still can’t believe this is her life right now. She glances shyly at Anthony and admits “Anthony’s videos are my favourite; he can always make me laugh.” Smitty and Matt flop on the floor shoving each other out of the way to get closer to her feet begging “Please, please change your mind, Anthony is never gonna let us forget you said that.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony is laughing so hard he is coughing and has tears in his eyes. Teri is laughing and trying to pull her feet out of reach of the two fools on the floor. A noise gets her attention and she notices someone standing in front of them. As she looks from the guys on the floor up to see who is standing there, she hears a deep voice ask “Having fun?” There he is the man of the hour Evan standing in front of her nudging the guys on the floor with his foot. Anthony still laughing pipes up ““Hey Ev, Great show.” </p><p> </p><p>Teri notices Evan is looking back and forth between the guys and Anthony obviously confused by what’s going on. Anthony laughs and points to Teri “This pretty lady is Teri. Teri meet Evan well you know all his names.” Teri smiles and Evan reaches out to shake her hand but pauses. He looks at Anthony and then to her. His eyes go big and he blinks, “Wait you’re the girl from the beginning of the night?” With a big smile on his face he reaches out for her hand again. Anthony chuckles “Yup! Man do I have a story for you.”</p><p> </p><p>She looks at Anthony, while shaking Evans hand. “What do you guys mean the girl from the beginning of the night? Or should I even ask?” Looking back to Evan; Teri can’t help but blush this night just keeps getting crazier. This is Evan Fong, the Vanoss Gaming, aka Rynx that she is meeting now. “nice to meet you” Evan is laughing and tells her about Anthony and him watching as the doors open for the night. He had never seen Anthony react to anyone the way he had when he spotted this girl. “He couldn’t take his eyes off this one girl. I had to smack him to get his attention. You may have guessed that girl was you” Evan rubs the back of his neck and smiles “I can’t wait to hear about how he finally ended up actually talking to you. Let alone how you end up back here with these idiots” He laughs pointing to Matt and Smitty.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes meet Anthony’s and then to the floor as her cheeks heat up. She knew Anthony had noticed her at some point in the night, but she had no clue he had seen her come in. She feels him squeeze her arm as he clears his throat “It’s a story and a half man. When can we get you out of here?” She watches as Smitty and Matt hop up off the floor dusting each other off and stumbling a bit. Smitty pipes up “I need food.” Evan glances around, the room has cleared out and most of the people left seem to be security or stage crew. “Give me 10. I’ll double check with the crew and manager and then we can take off.” Teri pulls away from Anthony a bit so she can look him in the face. She smirks “So you had your sites on me since the doors opened huh?” She can’t help but laugh when Anthony blushes.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony has a hard time meeting Teri’s eyes, why did Evan have to mention that. He decides he better explain it all to her, but later. Teri looks over at him while shaking Evans hand and he swears his heart skips a beat. “What do you guys mean the girl from the beginning of the night? Or should I even ask?” Evan tells the story from the beginning of the night, how the two of them had slipped away after his meet at greet. The two of them going out on stage to sneak peeks between the curtains as the doors opened and the first few fans came pouring in. Evans laughing as he talks about actually having to slap Anthony to get his attention so they could go back stage and get ready for the show. Evan rubs the back of his neck and smiles “I can’t wait to hear about how he finally ended up actually talking to you. Let alone how you end up back here with these idiots” They all laugh as he points to Matt and Smitty.</p><p> </p><p>Teri’s eyes meet his for a second and then she is staring at the floor again, only now he notices she is blushing. He gives her arm a little squeeze as he speaks to Evan. “It’s a story and a half man. When can we get you out of here?” Smitty pipes up that he needs food. Evans says to give them 10. “I’ll check with the crew and then we can take off.” Anthony nods as Evan walks off. Teri has pulled away from him and he is pretty sure this night’s going to hell. She looks at him and smirks, and Anthony is pretty sure he’s falling hard for this girl. “So, you had your sites on me since the doors opened huh?” Anthony feels his cheeks heat up and realizes he is blushing as she starts to laugh at him.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony looks over at Smitty and Matt giving them a look, they both nod and wander off. He then turned to Teri taking a deep breath as he reaches up and plays with one of her curls. “I mean have you looked at yourself? You come walking in here looking like this.” He leans closer to her, dropping his voice so only she can hear him. “I couldn’t take my eyes of you and this hair.” He takes a deep breath, and takes her hands in his. “Teri you captured my attention from the moment you walked in that door. You looked different, you walked in and were in complete control of what you were doing. I spent the entire night trying to get up the nerve to come speak to you. And once I finally did, I saw you and that guys hands on you” He swallows down his anger, squeezing her hand in his. “I lost my mind; I have never jumped into anything or punched anyone like I did that guy for you. And I would do it again and again, just to keep you safe.”</p><p> </p><p>The room seemed to empty of sound and people. To Anthony’s eyes there was only Teri sitting there with him. As he spoke the smile slowly faded from her face, he can't tell what she is thinking right now. Anthony is pretty sure his heart is going to stop; this is it she is going to leave his stupid ass sitting on this couch. He let his mouth run away from him and this was going to be it. He feels as she pulls one of her hands from his grasp, his eyes flickering between her face and her hand. Teri raises her hand up to his face, her thumb sliding across his jaw and wrapping her palm around the side of his cheek. She looks down then back up meeting his eyes as she quietly speaks “Anthony, I have no way to say how you make me feel” He curls his fingers around the wrist attached to the palm that Teri's got cupped to the side of his face. He sighs and leans into it. She presses forward connecting their lips. Anthony’s mind gone completely; he sighs quietly into Teri's mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. After Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The shows over, but what happens next?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teri smirks at Anthony deciding to tease him a little bit. She sees him give the boys a look and they walk away. When he reaches up and plays with one of her curls and finally speaks, his words wipe the smirk off her face. “I mean have you looked at yourself? You come walking in here looking like this.” He’s speaking quietly and she leans in a little to hear him better. He wraps his large hands around hers; his touch making her skin spark and tingle once more. “Teri you captured my attention the moment you walked in the door. You looked different, you walked in and were in complete control of what you were doing. I spent the night trying to get up the nerve to come speak to you. And once I finally did, I saw you and that guys hands on you” He obviously swallows as he squeezes her hand in his. “I lost my mind; I’ve never jumped into anything or punched anyone like I did that guy for you. And I would do it again and again, just to keep you safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Teri is speechless her heart is racing but she’s not scared. No one has ever said anything like this. No one has ever said they wanted to keep her safe. She stares at him for a moment, pulling her hand free from his grasp. She reaches up to cup a hand to the side of Anthon's face and neck. She feels his heart beat racing below her touch there. For a moment her eyes drop afraid this is all going to disappear, her mind and heart suddenly calm. Looking back up she meets his eyes. She finally finds her voice barely above a whisper. “Anthony, I have no way to say how you make me feel” Anthony wraps his hand around her wrist sighs and leans into her touch. She leans closer wanting to breath her words into his heart, pressing forward her lips finally connect with his. Teri feels her body tremble she hopes he can feel how much his words have affected her. She would swear her mind short circuits as she feels Anthony sigh against her lips. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly pulling back she kisses the corner of his lip and them his cheek her eyes opening and meeting his. They just sit there a moment breathing in unison, it’s a calming quiet moment in a night of chaos. Teri smiles rubbing her thumb against Anthony’s cheek. He reaches up and runs a hand along her hair pushing it back from her face. She starts to laugh and falls against his chest, snuggling into his hold. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close. Feeling as he gently kisses the top of her head and he runs his fingers through her curls, Teri hums happily. The guys all return and they start discussing where they should go to eat. Teri says she doesn’t care as long and just ignores everyone. she just rests there in Anthony’s arms. “Don’t care. At this point I just need food” </p><p> </p><p>As Teri curled up against his chest Anthony noticed the boys wandering back with Evan at their side. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head gently, smiling over at Evan. Evan announces “We can leave and I am starving, I can never eat before a show.” Evan and Smitty start talking about good places to eat near by that may still be open. Matt pulls up an app on his phone “What do people want to eat?” Anthony pokes at Teri and she mumbles against him he hears, “Don’t care. Need food.” He pulls her against him closer, laughing. After a little back and forth they decide to hit some little diner that Evan said had amazing cheese burgers and was open all night. It was even within walking distance from the club. </p><p> </p><p>Anthony takes Teri’s hand as they come off the couch, enjoying the way her small hand feels in his. They follow along with the other three. Occasionally they all stop as someone spots a photo moment or they want to double check how to get where they are going. When they get to the diner, Anthony can’t help but to laugh. As they walk around the corner of another business office building, its like walking into the past. Al’s diner sits there looking like one of your classic 50’s diner, red and white and chrome with neon lights. He pulls Teri through the door, wrapping an arm over her shoulder. “Feels like we just left the sock hop and I kept you out past your curfew”</p><p> </p><p>Everybody laughs and the lady at the counter yells out “Find a seat!” They make their way to a table with booth seating and chairs. Anthony pulls Teri into the booth section as the guys grab chairs. Grabbing menus off the table he hands one to Teri keeping one for himself. It’s the usual diner food and at amazing low prices. “Would you look at this food, and the prices? Is this the twilight zone?” He starts asking the guys what they are thinking of ordering. They are all talking about burgers and fries and milkshakes. Matt pipes up “should I have a milkshake after drinking all night?” Smitty smacks his shoulder “Dude, do it. I am” He winks at Teri and starts laughing. “I mean how could a milk bag not have milkshake?” Teri laughs and tosses a napkin at Smitty. “I just really hope they have good French fries. Cause damn I am hungry too.” Anthony is impressed the girls he has been around never admit to being hungry or wanting French fries.</p><p> </p><p>The waitress appears at the table. “Best fries in town my dear.” And she smiles big at all of them. Anthony orders a double cheese burger and fries deciding his diet can wait for tomorrow. He thinks its funny when Teri orders the same thing but with no relish and extra crispy fries. They all order food and when the waitress walks away Matt and Smitty are all over Evan asking about his set, and talking about the show. He feels a gently touch on his thigh, glancing down to see Teri had placed her hand on his leg and was gently running her fingers back and forth. He looks up at Teri and she giggles and says. “Hi.” Anthony realizes he has gone silent for long enough that the others have noticed, he clears his throat and smiles. He reaches out and grabs his drink. Evan leans in, glances between the Anthony and Teri eyes. “So, what’s the story? How did our Panda man here finally say hello?”</p><p> </p><p>The smile Teri had on her face slips and her eyes are back on the floor. Anthony notices she is blushing a bit and chewing her lip and the hand on his thigh has still and tightened a bit. Pretty sure she is caught up in her own mind at this point, he drops his hand to cover hers and gives it a squeeze. He leans close to her and softly reminds her “I am here, You’re ok. I got this.” Looking back to at Evan he can’t help but notice the look of worry and compassion that he sees. “Hey its ok, I can hear the story anytime or what ever” He knows Evan is trying to calm the situation. Even Matt and Smitty have gotten quiet. Teri squeezes his leg again and he sees her nod, placing her forehead on his shoulder. “Its ok”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Anthony tells the story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evan finally hears the story of the night and Teri comes to a realization.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony takes a second and thinks before he speaks. He squeezes Teris hand. He just starts talking. “You saw me man, she walked in the doors and I was gone. I spend most of the night trying to figure out how to watch her and you at the same time.” He chuckles a little and nods at Smitty “Somebody kept dragging me away and then tease me about staring.” Teri interrupts quietly “I did notice you were looking at me a few times” He squeezes her hand. “I saw her coming back from the bar at one point and some guy had his hands on her. She didn’t look happy but she shook him off so I just figured I would just keep an eye out because I had noticed she was alone, ya know. Finally got the nerve to actually go down and talk to her. Standing there talking to that security guard Kevin when I see that guys back, only now he has friends and has her pushed up against the wall. The look on her face..” Anthony’s eyes go dark and his voice drops off. Teri’s hand is tight on his thigh and she has pressed herself against him. “Not sure man I lost it, I just had to get to her. I may have, kind of jumped over the banister at the stairs ran over an um..I punched the guy dude.” Anthony looks over at Evan he makes a face and then says. “You actually punched a guy?” He can’t help but start laughing just from the look on Evans face. “Ya, anyway he hits the ground and before I know it, she’s in my arms and we are surrounded by security.”</p><p> </p><p>Matt interrupts. “Jesus man I saw you take off over those stairs and I was like, oh baby. Thought me and Smit were gonna have to bail you out. But security was all over it.” Evan, just sits there for a second watching the way Anthony is looking at Teri. He clears his throat. “Part of me can’t believe you punched somebody. But I have seen you break a controller ..So” At that everyone starts laughing. Anthony looks at Teri when he feels her move and realizes she’s laughing too. “She called me her Panda knight in shining armour for Pete’s sake.” That sends everyone over the edge, laughing. Anthony’s coughing and trying to catch his breath, Teri reaches up and rubs his back while trying to stop laughing. </p><p> </p><p>The waitress appears and apologizes for interrupting as she starts handing out their food. The laughter soon dies down as they dig in. Its your usual friendly after party moment. Small comments going back and forth, passing the ketchup or a napkin, what anyone would except under the circumstances. Anthony is thinking how happy he feels. Its nice to be around these guys he doesn’t see them enough. Teri just seems to have fit in so perfectly. As he glances over, she is holding a napkin out trying to wipe ketchup off Smitty’s cheek. She turns, her eyes meeting his and the smile she gives him takes his breath away. She reaches up and brushes her hair back with one hand and his fingers twitch like they did the first time he saw her and that hair.</p><p> </p><p>Teri loves this diner they have ended up in. When they walked through the door it was like walking into an episode of the Twilight Zone or something. She had to laugh when Anthony dragged her into a booth and then taken a look at the menus and comment “Is this the twilight zone?” They had laughed and jokes about what to order. All she wanted to know was if they had good fries. Luckily the waitress had heard her and said they had the “Best fries in town.” She was so hungry and but had no clue what she was ordering until Anthony placed his order of a double cheese burger and fries deciding that was the best idea ever but with no relish and extra crispy fries of course.</p><p> </p><p>Without even thinking she had dropped her hand onto Anthony’s thigh as they all talked. Trailing her fingers across the smooth fabric, enjoying the feeling of the muscles in Anthony's thigh tense underneath her touch as she ran her fingers along the inside of his leg. She knows she is affecting him as he has gotten quiet. He looks to her hand and up and she can’t help but giggle and say “Hi” as their eyes meet. The table goes silent, and Teri knows they are being watched. He clears his throat, smiles, and reaches out to grab his drink. Evan looks between the two of them and then asks. “What’s the story? How did Panda here finally say hello?”</p><p> </p><p>The question sends Teri’s mind spiralling, sound around her fading out. She flashed back to that moment when she had realized she was in danger, the way the guy smelled and his hands on her. Remembering looking around for help but thinking she was alone and no one was there to help her. She drops her eyes to the floor, chewing her bottom lip so hard it hurts, it becoming harder to breathe. She feels Anthony cover her hand with his giving it a squeeze. Feeling him lean closer to her she leans into him. He whispers “I am here. You’re ok.” And she can breathe again. She squeezes his leg, then leans in and resting her forehead on his shoulder. She licks her lips and says “Its ok.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony squeezes her hand again and starts telling the story. She listens to his voice more than his words. She knows she blushes as he speaks about seeing her for the first time. She sits watching his hand on hers, not able to look any one in the eye. Her fore head resting on his shoulder, she breathes in the smell of him, feeling the obvious strength in the arm she is leaning on and the thigh under her hand. He mentions seeing when she was stopped on her way back from the bar. She is surprised, she didn’t know he had seen that too. When Anthony mentions seeing that guy with her pressed against the wall, she shivers remembering the moment and when her eyes met his. He stops speaking, she looks up and his eyes are dark and blank he is so caught up in the moment of remembering. She squeezes the hand on his thigh and curls in closer to him, letting him know she is there with him now, not there. He mentions leaping over the stair’s banister, she didn’t see that. </p><p> </p><p>“I punched the guy dude.” Anthony sounds so proud and kind of confused, Teri can’t help but smile at that memory watching that guy fall and then ending up pushed in Anthony’s arms. She looks up as Evan speaks. “You actually punched a guy?” Anthony starts laughing and the look on Evans face backs her smile too. He just looks so confused and proud? Anthony continues “Anyway he hits the ground and before I know it, she’s in my arms and we are surrounded by security.” Matt interrupts. “Jesus man I saw you take off over those stairs, oh baby. Thought me and Smit were gonna have to bail you out. Security was all over it.” Evan clears his throat “Part of me can’t believe you punched somebody. I have seen you break a controller ..So” Everyone us laughing now. Anthony through his laughter “She called me her Panda knight in shining armour for Pete’s sake.” And that breaks everyone. They are all laughing and Teri is laughing so hard she is in tears. And then she hears it Anthony’s laugh, the one she has always adored and that always made her laugh. He’s coughing and choking and trying to catch his breath. She’s rubbing his back gently while also trying to stop laughing so hard, his laugh not helping her. </p><p> </p><p>The waitress brings them their meals, apologizing for interrupting. The conversation flows, with little jokes between the guys that she doesn’t necessarily understand but she’s ok with that. She is having fun. She knows what happened at the club could have gone a lot worse. Looking around at these guys and with Anthony by her side she can’t imagine having it end up any better. She’s still sitting as close to Anthony as she can, she can feel the heat of his body against hers and it makes her body tingle. She makes a joke about Smitty being the baby as she reaches over to wipe ketchup off his face. She glances over, her eyes meet Anthony’s she feels trapped in his gaze. Her body tingles and running a hand through her hair, brushing it away from her face. Realizing she wishes it was Anthony running his hand through her hair, her heart feels like jelly. She has fallen fast and hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Heart Racing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony leans close his breath warm against her ear and asks if she would like to come back with him, he kisses her neck just under her ear. “I have a big room, we can just talk, or sleep or what ever. No expectations?” A sound between a hum and a purr escape’s her lips. He kisses her again in the same spot. His beard is rough against her skin, it tickles and burns a little she wonders how it would feel in other places. She slowly runs her hand up his thigh further up his inner thigh. She slowly nods softly smiling “I’d really like to spend more time with you Anthony.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teri feels her heart race; sits back smiling and just enjoys the feeling. Glancing over again to watch Anthony, he smiles back at her then turns to talk to the guys. She feels warm under his gaze. Placing her hand back on his thigh she snuggles up slower, pressing her body against his enjoying the warmth and strength of him just being there. She slowly draws patterns with her fingers on Anthony’s thigh, enjoying the way his thigh muscle tightens under her touch. Anthony clears his throat and lifts his arm, slides her hair over and pulls her against his body. Teri can feel his fingers running through her hair along her neck and shoulder. Tingles shoot through her body causing her to shiver and clutch his thigh. She turns and curls against his side and rests her cheek on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The waitress comes and takes their empty plates offers coffee tea or dessert. They smile and laugh and order more drinks, telling her if she gets tired of them just to kick them out. It’s getting late or early depending on how you consider any times in the am after midnight but before 9am. Teri still isn’t sure when or how she is getting home, not sure if she even cares if she is completely honest with herself. The guys are all talking about going back to the hotel. Evan has another show the next night, he laughs “Its not like I’m not used to working on no sleep but a little sleep would be good.” She finds out they are all staying at the same hotel. </p><p> </p><p>Anthony leans close his breath warm against her ear and asks if she would like to come back with him, he kisses her neck just under her ear. “I have a big room, we can just talk, or sleep or what ever. No expectations?” A sound between a hum and a purr escape’s her lips. He kisses her again in the same spot. His beard is rough against her skin, it tickles and burns a little she wonders how it would feel in other places. She slowly runs her hand up his thigh further up his inner thigh. She slowly nods softly smiling “I’d really like to spend more time with you Anthony.” She hums, glancing up and noticing the guys are chatting amongst them selves paying them no mind. She turns her eyes meeting his as he reaches out running his thumb slowly along her cheekbone, brushing the hair back from the side of her face and tangling in her hair there. He pulls her forward their mouth slotting together. He kisses her slowly licking her bottom lip for entry. She meets his kiss with her own, tongue meeting his halfway, angling and deepening the kiss with slow soft sweeps till she has dragged his into her mouth giving is a gentle suck. She can’t help but let a sound lip into the kiss. Releasing and then pulling back she hums quietly, wanting to wrap her body around his body.</p><p> </p><p>Smitty orders up an Uber Black with room for all of them. Teri is fascinated she has never even been in an Uber let alone the fancier Uber Black. The bills were brought out but when Teri reached for hers Anthony snatched it up. She was about to argue when Evan reached over and snatched them all out of everyone’s hands. “Mine, mine, and mine. Let the man of the hour cover these.” Evan laughing and dashing off to the counter before anyone can even question it. Smitty says the Uber is 5 minutes out so they all get ready to go. As Teri stands Anthony is already up and offering her his hand. She can not believe it when a huge SUV pulls up and Smitty checks in with the driver. Anthony helps her climb in and then slides in beside her, once again they are as close at two people can sit. She has even swung one leg up and over his knees. </p><p> </p><p>She has snuggled herself up against his chest wrapped an arm around him and is slowly running her thumb back and forth along the bit of skin showing above his waist band where his shirt has slipped up. His arm is tucked around her and she can feel his fingers playing with the hair down her back. She leans up and kisses his neck, nibble and licking a little bit as she whispers into his ear. “Can we finally be alone soon?” Anthony drop his hand lower and slides under the back of her hoodie and shirt. His palm is warm and smooth against her skin, tingles run along her skin as his fingers move along her spine. In a hushed voice he replied “Soon.” Within moment they are dropped off at the hotel’s doors making their way into the lobby. Teri watches off to the side as they all shake hands and hugs. Before she realizes it Matt and Smitty have drawn her in for a hug and Evans standing off to the side smiling taking his chance for a hug as the others let her go. Smitty asks for her socials and then Matt agrees, even Evan makes a comment about wanting to share some photos with her. She is awestruck, the fan girl in her internally screaming for the second, third or possible fourth time tonight. She hears just random words like “Great meeting you” “Glad you liked the show” as she zones back in Evan glances between her and Anthony and then smiles with a knowing look “Hopefully we will meet again soon”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony is laughing and leading her to the elevator. God, she does love his laugh. So much of the night has been a blur. Now they are in an elevator, and Anthony has her pressed against the wall. He places his hands on her hips pulling her against him. Teri wraps her arms around his shoulders pulling him down into a kiss. The kiss is slow and sensual, they softly whisper words of affection against each others lips. Teri pulls Anthony’s lower lip with her teeth gently, groaning in want when Anthony laces his fingers in her hair tugging gently, then pulling her hips impossibly closer. She can feel his hardness against her and she feels a zing of pride that she can do that to him. He pulls away breaking the kiss dropping his forehead against her. He sighs gently, breathing hard and steps away as the elevator doors open. He grabs Teri’s hand and practically drags her out and down the hall, she stumbles laughing behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. To Anthony's Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony's POV of the last chapter.<br/>Anthony can not believe he has this beautiful girl pressed up against him. She fits so perfectly against his side. She fits so well in with his friends, its like she has always been around them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony can not believe he has this beautiful girl pressed up against him. She fits so perfectly against his side. She fits so well in with his friends, its like she has always been around them. Her hand and fingers are drawing patterns on his leg as he chats with the boys. Somehow its incredible hot and the way she is so casual about the way she moves has his heart racing. He has never had anything so simple turn him on so much. Its like his heart has moved up into his throat as all his blood is being pumped downstairs. He has to clear his throat to breath. Lifting his arm Anthony slides his fingers threw Teri’s hair running them along her neck and down her shoulder just along the edge of the colour of her shirt. Her skin is so soft to his touch. She shivers under his touch and he pulls her in closer, she curls up against him her cheek on his shoulder as he chats with the guys.</p><p> </p><p>They have all been laughing and talking for what feels like hours. They even told the waitress to kick them out if they get on her nerves. They decide its time to go back to the hotels, even Evan admits “Its not like I’m not used to working on no sleep but a little sleep would be good.” Anthony whispers quietly in Teri’s ear. “I have a big room, we can just talk, or sleep or what ever. No expectations?” And he means it, he would never push her into anything more then she wants to give him. He breathes softly over her ear and then gently kisses her neck just under her ear, noticing the warm sugary smell on her skin and wanting to melt into it. He hears a quiet sound like a purr come from Teri. He kisses her again in the same spot, sucking gently. He feels her hand slide up his inner thigh and his pants feel tighter as his cock twitches. He swears he may pass out. With a small smile on her face she sighs “I’d really like to spend more time with you Anthony.” </p><p> </p><p>He notices her glance around. The guys are having an intense conversation about something but he isn’t paying attention to them just her and every move she makes, the way she her hand continues tease along his thigh. When she turns back, he notices the pink of her lips and her very blue her eyes take his breath away. He reaches out with the hand not wrapped around her shoulder, running his thumb along her cheek, pushing her hair back and tangling and tightening his fingers in those beautiful locks, he pulls her forward, wanting to taste those lips. The kiss begins slowly, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip asking gently for entry. She presses back against him, opening her mouth her tongue meets his, sliding and tempting him deeper. She gently sucks his tongue deeper into her mouth and his heart stops when a small sound slips from her lips. Breaking from the kiss, another sound slips from her lips and she curls up even tighter against him. He wonders what other kind of noises he can pull from her.</p><p> </p><p>Smitty has ordered them an Uber to go back to the hotel. They had all agreed before the trip to stay at the same place. The bills get dropped off and he grabs his and Teri’s before she has a chance, the slips are pulled from his fingers when Evan snatches them away. Evans laughing as he runs off to pay ““Mine, mine, and mine. Let the man of the hour cover these.” Its just such an Evan thing for him to do. When the Uber appears, he helps Teri climb in. He slides in beside her; she turns and swings a leg over his knee and he pulls her close. He wraps his arm around her, playing with her curls. As she gets comfortable, she slips her arm around his font, pulling herself closer and almost into his lap. Her head fits perfectly against his chest, everywhere she touches is warm. Anthony is pleasantly surprised as he feels her hand slip under the hem of his shirt. Her thumb is slowly rubbing back and forth over his skin along his waist band and god it makes his entire body heat up.</p><p> </p><p>Teri leans in closer and starts nibbling, licking and kissing his neck. She makes her way up his neck till she is right by his ear. He can feel her warm breath over his skin, when she speaks a deep shiver runs up his spine and he could to devour her right here. “Can we finally be alone soon?” Anthony runs the hand on her back lower, sliding it under her hoodie and pulling up her shirt enough he can feel her skin. He slides his fingers over her spine, her skin is silky smooth and so warm. Anthony smiles and is a quiet voice he replies. “Soon.”</p><p> </p><p>When they get to the hotel lobby, he gives each of the guys a hug and handshake. Smitty mentions getting together again before they leave town. Teri is kind of off to the side watching them. Smitty and Matt drag her in for hugs asking for her social. Saying they hope to see her again and something about pics, they have taken and asking if she wants copies. Evan shoulder checks him. “I like her. She seems cool, not often we meet a fan that can hold their own with us, eh?” Anthony can’t help but laugh, fans can be a bit much at times, fan girls are the worst. He looks at Evan “She is different for sure.” Evan winks and smirks then moves in between everyone so he can hug her and tell her what a great night he had too. Anthony hears him also ask for her socials and or an email, he has a couple pictures he thinks she will like. Teri’s eyes are huge and her smile lights up the room. Anthony realizes he doesn’t even have that info yet, and starts to laugh. Evan and his eyes meet and then Evan looks back at Teri, he smirks again and says to her. “Hopefully we will meet again soon”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony takes Teri’s hand laughing and leading her to the elevator. When the elevator doors close, he presses Teri against the wall, hands on her hips he pulls her against him. He notices their reflection in the mirrored wall they look good together, she fits perfectly against him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders and pulls him down for a kiss. They kiss slowly and gently; he whispers words of affection against her lips “Your so beautiful. Sweet. I adore you. So beautiful.” She drags her teeth over his lower lip and he reaches up and wraps his fingers in her hair tugging her back into a deeper kiss. He presses himself tighter against his body, letting her feel what he is doing to him. The elevator dings for the floor before his and he breaks the kiss, taking a breath to calm down he drops his forehead to hers, trying to remember how to breathe. When they get to his floor he steps away, grabs her hand and laughing he pulls her down the hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. May I?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He needed her to believe him. He really didn’t know what was going to happen after tonight but he knew leaving her behind was going to be very, very hard.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More then possible smut at this point, hope no one minds.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony pushes Teri against the wall, nibbling and sucking on her neck, her pale skin is rubbed pink form his beard. He runs his hand up her sides from her hips up teasingly brushing his finger tips along the bottoms of her breast then back down. She lets out a huff as he trails kisses up and along her jaw, brushing gently against her lips and steps back. He smiles down at her as he pulls his key card out and unlocks the door, leading her inside. <br/>Anthony was holding the door open, so Teri slipped past him and slowly walked in. She suddenly felt shy, one thing to kiss and touch with others around but now she was in his hotel room. The suite was nice. Wait, was this a suite or just a damn nice room, there was a half wall splitting the space with a sitting area and just on the other side a huge bed. The one side of the room was floor to ceiling curtains and she could only assume it was a giant window. Anthony offered her a drink, grabbing himself a water from the mini fridge. She heard him turn and then drop his water bottle on the bar “Oh Teri” His voice just above a whisper. She was still stood where she had stopped when she walked in. Gently chewing on her bottom lip. Anthony gently took her hand with one of his, his other hand moving up to cup her cheek and tug her lip from between her teeth. She follows him to the chair and he sits and pulls her down into his lap. She feels so safe and complete in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Teri sits there curled up in Anthony’s lap. He’s holding her close and running his one hand through her hair. His voice is low and quiet “Everything is ok. I’ll never do anything you don’t want. Teri your beautiful. You’re safe with me I promise. I promised to keep you safe “ She feels so safe here in his arms. She leans her cheek on his shoulder and wraps an arm around his shoulder placing her hand on the back of his neck, playing with the hairs under her fingers. Gathering all her bravery she presses a kiss to his collarbone and then whispers. “I don’t want to be just a one-night stand” She whimpers a little “I want to be here with you” His words next made her melt into him. “Teri, I don’t do one-night stands. I’m not sure how this is going to turn out or work but we will figure it out I promise. No girl has ever made me feel the way you do.” </p><p> </p><p>She knew she could open up completely, not just her body but her guard. He wasn’t going to hurt her. She had as much control of this situation as he did. She could finally let her guard down. She didn’t have to hold up any of her shields to keep people form getting close, she wanted him to see the real her, all of her. She nodded, looking up into his eyes a small smile crossing her lips, her voice still quiet “Ya, I like that.” Anthony’s eyes softened and he smiled, a lightening bolt of a shiver ran down her spine and through her body as he turned her body facing his. His hand ran up her arm to rest on her cheek. Lost in the moment Teri’s eyes slipped closed and she leaned here cheek into his palm. "May I kiss you?" She could honestly not believe he had asked permission to kiss her. Lightning bolts shot through her as she tried to formulate a response. Her mind blank. "huh?" The word more like a sound slipped from her lips and she felt like an idiot. She started to laugh, feeling the blush warming her cheeks, Anthony was laughing with her. He pulled her into him, his hand wrapping around the back of her neck, drawing her upward into a deep kiss. Mouth covering hers, his tongue sliding in as his hand pressed flat against her back and ran downward. She moans into the kiss as he cupped her ass, kneading gently. He pulls her further into his lap, sliding her legs to either side of his so she is straddling him.</p><p> </p><p>When they get close to the room Anthony pushes Teri up against the wall, he needs to feel her. He can not believe that this beautiful girl is there with him. He presses against her, kissing and licking her neck. He slides his hands over her body, just feeling her under his touch. Brushing his fingers just along the bottom of her breasts, he kisses along her collar bone up her neck, enjoying the feel of her soft skin and the sweet smell of her skin. She smells like vanilla, and cookies and warmth. Placing a gentle kiss to her pretty pink lips he steps back. Smiling he unlocks the door and holds it open for her.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony pushes Teri against the wall, nibbling and sucking on her neck, her pale skin is rubbed pink from his beard. He runs his hand up her sides from her hips up teasingly brushing his finger tips along the bottoms of her breast then back down. She lets out a huff as he trails kisses up and along her jaw, brushing gently against her lips and steps back. He smiles down at her as he pulls his key card out and unlocks the door, leading her inside. He pulls away walking around Teri over to the kitchenette area. He grabs a water bottle form the mini fridge, asks if she wants anything. There is nothing but silence and as he turns, he realized Teri is standing there in the middle of the room unmoving chewing her bottom lip. She looks so lost. “Oh Teri.” Dropping the water bottle, he wants her to know she is safe with him. He takes her hand gently in his, other hand cupping her cheek, he runs his thumb over her bottom lip, pulling it from between her teeth. He leads her over to the arm chair, pulling her into his lap and holding her tight against him.</p><p> </p><p>He runs a hand through her hair, he can feel her relaxing into his arms. He runs a hand down her back, speaking softly “Ok, everything ok. Never do anything you don’t want to. Teri your so beautiful, sweet. You’re safe with me I promise. I promised to keep you safe.” Teri moves, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, her fingers tickling the hairs on the back of his neck. She leans up and kisses his collarbone. He can just barely hear her whispered words her voice sounds so small “I don’t want to be a one-night stand” Her voice trembles as she speaks “I want to be here with you” He is once more reminded of how much her cares for her, wants to take care of her. “Teri, I do not do one-night stands. I’m not sure how this is going to turn out; we will figure it out I promise. No girl has ever made me feel the way you do.” He needed her to believe him. He really didn’t know what was going to happen after tonight but he knew leaving her behind was going to be very, very hard. He watches her carefully; he swears he sees a million thoughts all going past her eyes at once. A small smile lights up her face as she nods “Ya, I like that.” He returns her smile; pulls her closer turning her body so it faces his and he feels her tremble. He runs his hand up her arm, resting his palm on her cheek. Teri leans into the touch, her eyes slipping shut. Anthony leans in and asks "May I kiss you?"</p><p> </p><p>A small sound slips from her lips “uh?” A small blush pinks her cheeks, a light giggle from her lips. He slides his hand from her cheek around her neck, pulling her upward into a kiss. He dominates the kiss, devouring her lips and sliding his tongue against hers. The hand behind her neck pulls her deeper into the kiss, other hand pressed flat to her back, sliding downward to cup her ass and squeeze. He lifts her up and pulls her further into his lap, till her legs are straddling his thighs. He moans low into the kiss as she presses down against him. There is no way she can’t feel his arousal. Wrapping both arms around her he explores her body. He slips his hands up her back, sliding her hoodie off her arms and dropping in to the floor. Teri’s shirt slips to the side, hanging off one shoulder. He licks and kisses down her neck, slipping her bra strap down leaving her shoulder bar, he places little bite marks and kisses along her skin. He licks and sucks along her jaw and ear. He reaches up and lightly traces from her bra strap along her bare shoulder, tracing her collarbone with finger. His open hand glides over her breast and he can feel her pulse racing under his lips. Drawing a line from her collarbone down her chest between her breast, he slides his open palm over her left breast. Her nipple hardens under his touch, he murmurs his approval “hmmm nice”</p><p> </p><p>He nibbles and kisses along her neck, enjoying the sounds she makes when he finds that perfect spot just under her ear. He is careful not to leave marks that can’t be hidden. He has always thought they were trashy when they were visible. The sounds she is making and the way she is moving in his lap has him wanting more of her. He pulls back from her and watches for her response as he reaches down, tugging on the hem of her shirt. She nods and he slowly slides her shirt up and off of her shoulders, dropping it to the floor with her hoodie. Her hands move up to his shoulders, holding herself up against him Sliding his hands down her back, her body trembles and grinds against his. He grabs her hips and ruts up and grinds against her, kissing down her chest. She’s panting and gasping for air. Anthony feels her slide one hand down his body, briefly brushing over his nibble causing his breath to hitch and he bites down on her shoulder gently. Her hand goes lower between them, and he groans a little as she palms him. It feels so good, it almost hurts. He growls and bites down harder on her shoulder. She sweet sound she makes as his teeth dig in make his cock twitch against her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Setting both feet flat on the floor Anthony slides his hands under her thighs, he stands up and wraps her legs around his waist. She wraps her hands around shoulders fingers teasing the hairs on the back of his neck. She presses tightly against him sucking and nibbling on his ear. He carries her to the bed. Laying her down across the bed, he stands back up and pulls his shirt off before joining her. He suddenly feels nervous as he stands there for a moment looking down on her. He notices she is blushing, she’s as nervous as him, ok he can handle this. He settles between her legs determined to succeed in his mission to make this good for her. He slides his hands from the waist band of her jeans up her body, slipping them over her breast. His eyes meeting hers. “This off?” He slips his fingers under the band of her bra. </p><p> </p><p>Teri leans up slightly, reaching behind and releasing the snap on her bra. Anthony’s, fingers flow up and over her breasts, stopping to brush his thumbs over her nipple’s as he pulls her bra off. “Hmm good girl” Her body tenses up and she presses up into his touch, a low moan escaping her lips, her head pressing back against the bed. Taking note of how sensitive her nipples are her slides his fingers back over them, squeezing and tugging gently. He leans down and takes one into his mouth. Licking and teasing at it before gently nibbling and then switching to the other. She sighs and whimpers as he drags his teeth across her hardened peak. Her body grinding up against his. He begins to kiss and lick a trail down her body. His hands move off her breasts down her sides to her hips, his thumbs trailing over her hips causing her to giggle and squirm. He laughs lifting up to look at her, cocking an eye brow he asks “Tickles?” Laughing, before she can answer he leans down and licks a stripe over one hip. She laughs pressing up against him again, her jeans rubbing against his chest. He maintains eye contact and holds himself off of her body as he pops the button on her jeans, slipping his fingers in as he slides her zipper down. Anthony leans down still maintaining eye contact and slowly kisses and sucks a mark between her belly bottom and the top of her panties. He smiles up at her “Want to taste you?” He licks the marks he has left behind He whispers “May I?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Good Girl pt1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony gets his answer and learns a little something more about Teri.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teri settles into his lap, pressing herself against the obvious bulge in Anthony’s pants. Her eyes slip shut as his hands roam over her body. He slips the hoodie off her shoulders and she hears it hit the floor. The air cools her heated skin. Anthony licks and kisses along her neck and across where her shirt has slipped off one shoulder. His fingers slide over her skin, everywhere he touches is tingling. She has to remind herself to breath as she feels fingers running along her collar bones and down between her breasts. As He slips hand across her breast, her nibbles harden under his touch. She hears him make a sound of approval and she whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind is just slightly foggy, her body is desperate for his touch, every touch, kiss or lick just makes the her want to be touched more. She is purring, whimpering and moaning against him. As he licks and sucks her neck and shoulders, he keeps returning to that spot under her ear that makes her grind down against him every time. She lets Anthony slip her shirt off to allow him more access to her skin. He slides his hands over her skin, grabbing her hips he bucks up against her, kissing down her chest his beard is rough against her skin but his kisses are so soft. She’s trembling and breathing hard. She makes a sudden choice, drawing her hand over his chest, passing over a nipple she watches his reaction spurs her own. She slips her hand between them and she palms at the bulge of his cock through his jeans. He groans and bites down on her shoulder thrusting up into her touch, it sends a zing of lust straight to her pussy. She is unable to control the sounds she makes and she wants him to bite her again.</p><p> </p><p>Teri feels Anthony shift under her and suddenly his hands are under her thighs and he is standing. She wraps her hands around his shoulders leaning in to cuck and nibble his neck and below his ear. He lays her flat down on the bed and she watches him as he removes his shirt, she blushes up at him and he smiles as he settles between her legs. His hands slide up her body from her waist to fingers slipping along her skin and over her breasts and then tugging at the band of her bra. Their eyes meet and her mind goes blank in need for him to touch her more. “This off?” She leans up and quickly removes her bra as his hands begin to roam over her breasts. As Anthony runs his thumbs over her nipples she arches up into his touch, head back against the bed, wanting more. Unable to speak she moans wanting more. Anthony’s fingers are squeezing and tugging gently, at this point she is totally lost in the feeling of him over her. Eyes closed head back, pressing up to his touch, she sinks deeper into the moment. When he takes one of her nipples into his mouth, licking and sucking and then gently dragging his teeth along her skin, she whimpers. His hands move down her body, his thumb brushing along her hip makes her giggle and jump. “Ticklish?” He asks laughing with her. He leans down fast and licks a stripe across where he had tickled her. She pushes her lower body up against his chest. Her eyes meet his and she can’t look away as he gently pops the button on her jeans. Her breath stutters, and she licks her lips as his fingers slide down the zipper and brush across the skin along her waist band, eyes still on hers he licks and sucks at the pail skin between her belly button and her panties leaving a mark. He smiles at her and she swears her heart melts and her brain quickly follows. He licks his lips “Want to taste you?’ His tongue drags and tickles the skin that he has marked up “May I?”</p><p> </p><p>Teri’s heart stutters to a stop, breath caught in her throat, she hums low and nods her head. Anthony shakes his head, he rests his hands just above her panty line, thumbs running back and forth. “Gonna need you to use your words” She looks down at him, running a hand up across his shoulder and across the back of his neck. She rests her hand there for a moment. Licking her lips, she takes a deep breath. She manages to whisper “Please”. His thumbs still, she watches him. His eyes darken as he smiles, his voice is almost a growl “Good girl” With a low whine and a sigh, she wants desperately to be just that for him. She grinds her hips up, pressing her body against him. Leaning down to swipe his tongue over her skin again he smiles making eye contact. “You like that. You want to be my good girl?” She can’t help but whine and thrust up against him again. Hooking his thumbs under her waistband Anthony slowly slides her jeans and panties off in one motion. Running his hands back up her legs, thumbs pressing on her inner thighs, opening her under him. He smiles and hums “You are beautiful.” Teri feels her body relaxing under his touch, his words making her blush. Her mind everywhere at once, one thought bouncing around in her head, wanting to be his.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony waits for his answer, his hands are resting on Teri’s hips, he loves the feel of her soft warm skin under his thumbs. Slowly tracing shapes just along her panty live with his thumbs, he watches as she struggles to catch her breathe after his words. She makes a small soft sound and nods her head. That isn’t going to do, no not at all. “Going to need you to use your words” he smiles as she slides a hand over his shoulder and rests it on the back of his neck. She licks her lip and takes a breath, he hears a small whispered “Please” He feels a spike of arousal go through him and smiles down at her, his voice sounds lower than usual gravelly “Good girl” Teri whines and grinds her body up against him. Her reaction causes a darker side of his mind to create some amazing images, he thinks this is something he can work with. He leans down and swipes his tongue across her skin just under along her waist band. He smiles and makes eye contact. “You like that. You want to be my good girl?” She whines and thrusts up against him again. Anthony doesn’t even think, he hooks his thumbs into her waistband sliding her clothes down her legs and off. He drags his hands along her legs, enjoying the way her pale skin feels under his touch. He smiles and hums to himself, as he notices the marks he has left on her already, and it makes his blood run hot. He presses his thumbs on her inner thigh as his hands slide up, opening her under him. “You are beautiful” Her body relaxes into the bed as he watches a lovely pink blush spread across her skin.</p><p> </p><p>He slides her further up onto the bed as he slides between her thighs. Anthony’s smiles up at her locking his eyes with hers as he trails a finger along her wetness. He hums in pleasure at how wet she feels under his touch. Her hips twitch and she moans his name “Anthony” She tries to maintain eye contact but her eyes slide shut as he slides one finger into her wet heat. She thrust up as he his finger slides deep into her. Placing one hand across her hips he can easily hold her down, she whines and trembles. He withdraws his finger and then repeats his action with a second, burying two fingers deep in her folds. He brings is thumb up and rubs down on her clit and she arches her upper body off the bed with a gasp and moan. Her stomach tightens under his hand. He keeps slowly thrusting into her; thumb just brushing over her clit. The sounds she was making going straight to his cock. Anthony moves his hand from her hips just long enough to open his jeans and release some of the pressure building up. Pressing down on his cock with his palm just for a second. </p><p> </p><p>He returns to holding her hips flat, her body twitching and moving under his touch. He moves his fingers slowly and with purpose, he knows he has found what he was looking for when her body jerks up against his hold and she quietly whines “please” Anthony wants to hear that again, wants to make her fall apart. He replaces his thumb with his tongue, slowly circling the little bundle of nerves and then running the tip of his tongue over the hardening bud. She even tastes perfect on his tongue. Fingers still pumping and rubbing the spot inside her; he sucks her clit into his mouth. Her reaction is perfect as she calls out his name “Anthony” dragging it out into a whine, begging now “please”. She tries to thrust up against his hold, he presses his thumb over her hip. He twists his fingers, thrusting and stroking as he feels her clench around him, he sucks her clit again. He leans up watching her for a moment. He hums low “Cum for me”, and moves his fingers over that spot again. He strokes his tongue over her clit she yelps clamping a hand over her own mouth and the other drop onto the top of his head as she releases. He feels her tighten around his fingers her spasming and trembling as she orgasms. He continues to move his fingers in and out, slowly flicking his tongue over her clit to draw her orgasm out. She is dripping and wet under his touch, Anthony slowly pulls away as he feels her becoming to sensitive. Withdrawing his fingers, he releases his hold on her hip. Her hand slides off his head, he slowly makes his way back up her body, leaving little kisses and licks as he goes. He leans in, placing a palm on her cheek he pulls her into a deep kiss, tongues sliding against each other they both moan low as they share the taste of her. He drops onto the bed beside her drawing her up into his arms and against his chest, she is still trembling. He runs his fingers through her hair. “Such a beautiful good girl”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Good Girl pt2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teri shows Anthony how good of a girl she can be.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its hard for her to think, her body is taking over and her mind has turned into jello. Teri wants Anthony to keep touching her to keep talking. She wants him to do something anything. Anthony slides them further up the bed and she is reminded of when he picked her up and carried her here, he is so strong. He is smiling at her and she feels captivated under his stare. She feels his finger stroke her wetness and a pleased sound comes from him. Her body lifts up wanting more as she moans out his name “Anthony” Her eyes slam shut as his finger slips inside of her; body thrusting up to meet him. His other hand slips across her waist and she feels him press down, his touch centering her and hard enough to still her movements. She whimpers, her body shaking as a second digit joins the first. He thrust deeply into her, his thumb rubs down on her clit and her upper body arches off the bed, his hand is tight over her hips and the combinations of feelings over her body are driving her crazy. Anthony’s fingers thrust slowly into her; she feels him move around releasing her hips for a second as he readjusts himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She can’t think she can only react. Her body twitching and moving against Anthony’s touch. Each time her hips thrust to meet his touch he presses down harder. She can feel his thumb digging in to her hip, it’s a sweat sharp pain, his fingers hit a spot inside her that makes her whine “please”. His thumb stops stroking her clit and she twitches as cool air flows over her sensitive skin only to be quickly replaced with the wet heat of his tongue circling and licking her. He sucks her clit into his mouth and she sees stars, calling out his name, begging “Anthony….please” All her muscles seize up, she struggles against his hold, yet enjoying how he holds her down. A burning heat is building up in her core, she feels his fingers brush over that spot deep with in her again, her entire body is trembling and on fire. She hears his voice low and breathless, her entire body twitches “Cum for me” He thrusts his fingers deep inside her, his tongue swipes over her clit, and fireworks explode inside her mind. She screams out, quickly covering her mouth with her hand, and grabbing at the back of Anthony’s head. Her body is out of control, her muscles shaking, her body trembling, unsure if she will survive this. He continues to lick and finger her till she is a writhing weak mess. She thinks she may fly away, the weight of his hand on her hip grounds her. He slowly moves his hands up her sides, she trembles under his touch as he makes his way up her body leaving kisses and licks. Her eyes barely open, he places a palm on her cheek and she leans into his touch. He pulls her into a deep kiss, she moans low as she tastes herself on his lips. Her body is still trembling as he rolls to the side pulling her into his arms. He begins stroking her hair and she presses herself tightly against him, her heart and body calming. He wraps his strong arms around her and her heart races again at his words “Such a beautiful good girl”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony runs his hands over her body, petting her like a cat, and she curls up into his arms. He slides his hand along her skin, when his fingers brush over marks he has left behind she hums low. He wraps his hand around the back of her neck, Anthony kisses her soft and sweetly pulling her over him. He tangles his fingers into her mass of curls and tugs, she moans low into his mouth and grinds against him. He growls low his voice deep and rough. “Fuck” He deepens the kiss, their tongues dance together as they fought for dominance, he tugs her hair again and she loses the battle. Anthony takes pleasure from showing her with just this kiss who is in charge. Teri runs her hands across and down his chest, pressing her body against his. She brushes her finger tips over his nipples and he hums, biting down gently on her bottom lip. Anthony doesn’t think he has ever been this hard for this long. He takes the hand not tangled in her curls and runs his nails up her spine; she arches her body up against him. He slides a hand down her arm, stopping to brush and twist her nipple, he takes her hand in his and slides it down so she can feel how hard he is for her. A small sound slips from her lips as she palms his hardness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony pulls away from the kiss, her lips are swollen, wet and a pretty pink. Her hand moves along his shaft, the tip of his cock peaks out from under his waistband, she brushes her thumb over the tip. Her eyes slowly open and he tugs her hair and tilts her head back further. She looks up eyes huge and pupils blown wild in lust and licks her lips. He can’t help but to smile at how wrecked she looks. He slides a hand up over her smooth skin from her hip over her chest and up to her neck, loving the way her body twitches and her hand tightens when his thumb brushes over her nipples. She shivers and twitches and moans as he licks and nibbles down her neck and chest taking one of her nipples between his teeth, and tugging gently. He licks a stripe back up her chest, biting and then soothing the bites with wet kisses. He feels her slip her hand under his waist band; wrapping her fingers around his hard shaft. He bites down on her collarbone, moaning low; he wraps his hand around her throat and squeezes gently. With a warning tone he growls against her skin “Teri, you’re playing with fire” He can feel her swallow and hum under the hand around her throat. She strokes his length again, adding a twist of the wrist and brushing her thumb over the tip. He tugs her hair again. He pulls her by the hair in for a kiss, other hand still held around her neck. He licks a hot line up her neck across her face and into her mouth; she sucks on his tongue deep into her mouth. The kiss is hot and wet. He pulls back breaking the kiss; he smiles as she blinks her eyes open. He releases his hold on her throat but tightens his hand in her curls “What else can you do with that mouth?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He watches as Teri licks her lips and smiles a sweet yet sexy smile as she moves off of him and slowly crawls down between his legs. She tugs on his waistband, and he releases her hair, to help her drag his pants down and off. She sits for a moment just gazing down at him. He reaches down and strokes himself a couple times, he is rock hard and his cock glistens with precum. She slides her hand under his to stroke his length as she settles between his thighs. With her other hand she gently grips his balls and rolls them, making his gasp. Her hands are cool against his over heated skin. She starts stroking slowly. She leans down and kisses the tip, she kisses it again then swirls her tongue around the head sucking He gently thrusts up into her warm wet lips. She tickles the slit with the tip of her tongue and moves her tongue along the length, licking and sucking the sides of his length like a melting ice cream cone. She licks and sucks the sides till she gets to the base then licks a long hot strip from base to tip. He moans low “Teri” He angles up pulling the pillows under his shoulders so he can watch her. He drags his hand through her hair gathering it into a fist so he can see. She wraps her lips around the head of his cock, looking up and meeting his eyes. He tugs her hair, and she moans around his cock as she moves down his length. Her mouth is hot and wet and feels amazing. She sucks in her cheeks and takes him in further. As she slides him in and out of her mouth, he puts just a little bit of pleasure on the back of her head, using her hair to tug her down his length as he thrusts up into her. Her eyes slip closed as she takes a breath and he slide’s deeper down her throat. He thrust deeper down her throat and he swears he feels her swallow around him. Its so wet and so hot, he doesn’t know how long he can hold on it feels like he has been hard forever. His legs start to shake and his thigh muscles flex. She tugs gently on his sack, rolling his balls in her palm, her other hand now wrapped around his length as she takes him further down her throat. His body shivers and spasms as he feels the build up about to exploded. Anthony tugs her hair trying to warn her off but she shakes her head and wrapping her lips tightly and taking her as deep as she can, her nose pressed against his skin, he thrust up, once twice and on the third&lt; he growls and tugs her hair hard as he cums down her throat. As his breathing slows, he releases his hold on her hair. She slowly licks him clean, little kitten licks up and down his length and swirling around the head. He strokes her hair gently, pulling her back up into his arms over his chest. He kisses her forehead and she hums a happy sound. He smiles holding her tight “You are my good girl”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Never want you to leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He pulls her up so he can kiss her. Reaching up to cup a hand to the side of Teri's neck. Feels the heart beat there, thrumming through the veins that rise from the skin in little blue road maps. A heated, agonizingly slow kiss, the hand on Teri's throat sliding up to the line of her jaw. Running his thumb along her cheek. Lips almost touching her whispers. “I don’t want you to ever leave.” She smiles, kissing him gently “Don’t want to leave….” She breathes deeply, he can feel her body relax against his, heart beat thrumming under his touch “ever”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teri heart settles as Anthony’s hands run over her body, she curls up into his arms. His hands move over her body fingers gently rubbing over the marks he has left on her skin, making her body tingle. She softly hums low, enjoying the sharp contrast between gentle pets and the ache as he presses into her bruised skin. She allows Anthony to pull her up over him, his hand slides up and rests on the back of her neck as they slowly kiss. She feels him his hand tighten in her hair tugging gently and she can’t stop the moan that slips into their kiss as she grinds her hip down against him. A low deep growled “Fuck” comes from Anthony. He pulling her hair he drags her in for a hard deep kiss. His tongue dominating hers. She runs her hands along his chest brushing her fingers over his nipples. He growls and bites down on her bottom lip. Her body is under a spell she wasn’t nothing more then to please Anthony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony’s hands feel like they are all over her body, nails brushing over her spine, finger tips running along her arm. He brushes his thumb across her nipple and then twists and she arches into his touch. He takes her hand in his and slides it down and over his bulge, she hums as she palms him through his underwear. His cock is hard and hot and she can feel a wet spot already under her touch, she slides her hand up his length. Anthony breaks away from their kiss as she brushes her thumb across the tip of his cock where it has slipped out of his clothes. He tugs her head by her hair and a flood of arousal flows through her body. Teri slowly opens her eyes, licking her lips as her eyes meet Anthony’s, her body burns under his gaze. He smiles and slides a hand up her body from hip over her chest, his thumb brush over her nipple. Her body is twitching and shivering as she waits for his next move. He slides his hand around her neck she feels the heavy weight of long fingers surround her throat and her body twitches, her hand tightens around his cock. He leans his head down licking and sucking on her neck to her breast, his lips wrap around her nipple and she moans pressing up to his touch. Its all just so much. He licks and bites and soothes the licks with a swipe of his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teri reaches under Anthony’s waist band wrapping her fingers around his shaft, his cock is hot and heavy in her hand. Anthony latches his teeth into her collarbone biting down and moans into her skin. The hand on her throat give the tiniest squeeze. He growls against her skin. “Teri, you’re playing with fire” She swallows and hums enjoying the feeling of his grip on her neck. She knows she’s playing with fire, knows exactly what her next move is. She strokes his fill length, bring her wrist around at the head and brushing her thumb through the clear fluid puddles on his tip. Anthony’s hold on her hair tightens, the hand on her throat squeezes as he pulls her in hard down into a kiss. He devours her mouth, his tongue ravishing and licking between her lips, she captures his tongue and sucks. When he breaks this kiss and pulls apart a line of drool runs down her chin. Her eyes blink open, he smiles and let’s go of her throat. Hand still tight in her hair “What else can you do with that mouth?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teri licks her lips; she smiles a million sexy ideas in her mind. She moves off of Anthony crawling down between his legs. She slips her hands under his waistband and tugs down. Anthony moves and helps her pull his pants down and off. She sits for a moment gazing down at her prize, he strokes himself a few times. His cock is hard and pink the head is shiny with precum; she understands how he felt when he said he wanted to taste her. She slips her hand under his to stroke him as she gets comfortable between his thighs. She suns her hand along his length other hand taking a gentle grip on his balls and gently rolling them in her palm. Teri runs her hand back and forth over his cock, getting a better idea of his size and shape. She kisses the tip that looks like its been begging for attention, and then kisses it again and again. Before she realizes it she is making out with his cock. Licking a strip from base to tip, tongue swirling around the head as she gently sucks. Anthony moans her name “Teri” She runs the tip of her tongue over the slit, tasting him. He thrusts up into her mouth, she swirls her tongue around his length. She is teasing him, trying to drive him a little crazy by not putting his entire cock in her mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She feels Anthony move around, he grabs pillows and shifts changing his position. She hums as he gathers her hair into his fist, she knows he is watching her. She feels she has teased enough, looking him directly in the eyes she wraps her lips around the head of his magnificent cock and moves taking him down her throat. He tugs her hair and she hums around his cock. He tightens his hold in her hair and thrust into her. She sucks his length, swallowing him deeper. She takes a slow breath and then sinks down his length; engulfing his cock. she feels his thighs tighten; his body is trembling against her. Her hand tugs gently on his sack rolling and squeezing his balls. She feels her throat open around him and when he thrusts, taking him as deep as she can. He thrusts into her, he is in control now her hair wrapped tightly in his fist, she is letting him use her. He thrusts again growling; she feels it as his cum splashes against the back of her throat. She swallows around him, his hand slips from her hair. She slides his spent cock from her lips., with little licks she sucks him clean not wanting to spill a drop. Anthony gently strokes her hair and reaches down to pull her up against his chest. He kisses her forehead and she makes a happy little sound. His strong arms pull her to him “You’re my good girl” She smiles and snuggles into him full of satisfaction that she had just pleased him so well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony leans down pressing kisses to the top of her head, humming and enjoying the smell of her. He gently rolls her off him, she makes a little questioning sound and he hushes her. Reaching down grabbing his boxers, he drags them on and makes his way back to the mini bar, grabbing a couple water bottles. He stops looking back at her, he can not believe how beautiful she is. She is curled up on her wide, her cotton candy curls draped around the pillow and over her shoulder. She looks so small and fragile. He walks back over smiling; tugging the blankets down and crawling in beside her. Sitting with his back against the headboard with the blanket across his lap, he smiles down at her opening one of the water bottles and offering it to her. She sits up slightly and takes a sip, then places the bottle on the nightstand. Anthony watches as she lays back down, curling up putting her head in his lap. He gently places his hand on her head, slowly running his fingers through her hair. He hums low. “You know I wanted to do this from the first moment I saw you. Just wanted to run my fingers through your hair.” She hums a happy sound and snuggle against him. The quiet slowly surrounds them, he can hear both of them breathing, in the distance street sounds can be heard. For the first time in his life he doesn’t feel he needs to say something to fill the quiet space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finishes his water, tossing the bottle in the general direction of the waste basket. Flips the switch dimming the lights, nudges Teri up and slides down pulling her against his chest. She snuggles her cheek against his chest; he runs his fingers along her hair line tucking a few curls behind her ear so he can see her. She smiles up at him and his body tingles, and he can’t help but smile back. Keeping his voice low he asks “You ok?” She drops her face to his chest, eyes closed. He feels her body start to shake, he is worried for a moment till she looks back up at him and he sees she’s trying to contain her laughter, finally just giving in and laughing out loud. “Ok isn’t the word I would use. I am okay, more than ok, Are you?” He thinks for a moment trying to think of the words he wants to say. The overwhelming wave inside him a storm of feelings there's not a word in any language to describe it. His heart feels like jelly. “More than ok. I don’t have the words” he pulls her up so he can kiss her. Reaching up to cup a hand to the side of Teri's neck. Feels the heart beat there, thrumming through the veins that rise from the skin in little blue road maps. A heated, agonizingly slow kiss, the hand on Teri's throat sliding up to the line of her jaw. Running his thumb along her cheek. Lips almost touching her whispers. “I don’t want you to ever leave.” She smiles, kissing him gently “Don’t want to leave….” She breathes deeply, he can feel her body relax against his, heart beat thrumming under his touch “ever”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wraps his arms around her, their legs tangled under the sheets, sliding his hand down and over her hips, pulling her closer. His voice is low and quiet. “I have the room for 4 days. Can you stay? Or?” She laughs low and quiet, her voice soft, he can feel her breath on his skin. “I don’t work till next weekend… but I have no clothes or well anything?” “Teri, if you want to stay, we can get you anything you need…I will get you anything you need.” His mind is everywhere at once but also zoned in on only her, her heart beat, her slow breathes. The way her body has settled against his, warm and soft. “Hmmm” She sleepily answers him. “ok, ya” He can’t help but to reach down and kiss the top of her head. Grabbing the sheets and pulling them up over their bodies. He sleepily, pulls her against his body. This has been the best night he could have ever imagined. They will figure out what happens next tomorrow. “Good night sweat heart”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Yes Sir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony and Teri come to an understanding about each other that may have interesting consequences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope this chapter isn't to confusing with the POV's.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teri loves being in Anthony’s arms the way he can be so gentle and hold her. She smiles to herself remembering his strength when holding her hip or pulling her hair, she admits to herself she likes when he touches her. Gently kissing the top of her head, she feels him hum happily against her. She never wants to move. That’s not going to happen though as she feels Anthony move out from under her. She makes a small sound wondering where he is going and he hushes her. As he lifts off the bed, she can’t help but watch him. Her mind is in a fog, her body relaxed and she feels so content. On his return he is tugging the blankets down, climbing in beside her. He sits with his back against the headboard, offering her a bottle of water. Teri takes a sip the cool water soothes her ravaged throat. She curls up with her head on his lap and Anthony seems to automatically start running his fingers through her hair, gently petting over her head. “You know I wanted to do this from the first moment I saw you. Wanted to run my fingers through your hair.” She can’t help the smile on her face “Hmmmm” pressing herself to him, hoping he understands how much she is enjoying this. Its quiet and calm, soothing, she feels like she has found her place to be.</p><p> </p><p>She feels herself fading in and out of consciousness, fighting sleep wanting to enjoy this. She just kind of drifts in this happy warm dream land. She feels Anthony moving again, she hears his water bottle bounce off the wastebasket, feels him reach over her and clicking the light. He slides down and pulls her up against his chest. She can’t help but snuggle up tighter against him, listening to his heart beat and his breath slow. She could stay here with him forever. Fingers run along her hair line tucking hair behind her ear, she smiles looking up at him. His voice is low and quiet “You ok?” She tucks her face down against his chest, body shaking, trying not to laugh. Did he actually just ask that, after everything that has gone on. She’s laughing when she looks back up at him. “Ok isn’t the word I would use. I am okay, more than ok, Are you?” He pauses for a second, his eyes going soft and the look he gives her, makes her heart skip and then beat. “More than ok. I don’t have the words” He drags her closer his hand wrapping around her neck thumb running along her cheek, he pulls her into a kiss. A slow beautifully loving kiss, that takes her breath away. He whispers against her lips. “Don’t want you to ever leave.” She kisses him her heart racing, realizing she isn’t the only one with a lot of feelings right now her body feels like it melts against his. “I Don’t want to leave…. ever”</p><p> </p><p>She tangles her legs with his as he pulls her closer to him. She isn’t sure how this is going to work. He lives far way; they aren’t even in her home town right now. His voice is low, she can only just hear him. His voice quiet and soothing “I have the room for 4 days. Can you stay? Or?” She can’t help but laugh lightly. She wants to stay but hadn’t known how to ask and he has just offered her that option. She doesn’t even have a change of clothes for tomorrow. “I don’t work till next weekend… but I have no clothes or well anything?” His reply “Teri, if you want to stay, we can get you anything you need…I will get you anything you need.” He is taking control; offering to take care of her and she really likes that. She smiles, letting herself sink against him, letting herself really relax and give herself over to how she has been feeling. “Hmmm” Her voice is quiet as she fights not to fall asleep “ok, ya” She feels him pull her in to kiss the top of her head again, feeling the sheets as they slide up over their bodies. The last thing she hears before falling into dreamland “Good night sweat heart”</p><p> </p><p>He rolls over on his side, pulling the small warm body against his closer. He snuggles his face against Teri’s shoulder, not minding the hair against his face. His heart is happy as his eyes open to look down at his little spoon. He wonders what time it is, but doesn’t really care. He just lays there for a while, he watches Teri sleep. She looks so peaceful. He wants to learn everything he can about her, realizing he actually doesn’t know much at this point. Anthony slides out from behind Teri, tucking the blankets up and around her. She makes a small noise and shifts a bit but settles back into the pillows, pulling one into her arms and snuggling in. He makes his way over to where he had left his phone last night, checking the time, its already after 11. He grabbed a pair of joggers dragging them on and making his way over to his laptop, he settles in the office chair. He needs to check his videos make sure they are queued up and ready for the next couple of days. He doesn’t want to have to do any work while he can spend time with Teri. </p><p> </p><p>Waiting for his laptop to boot up he checks his phone; notices he has missed a couple messages in the group chat. Opening it up he sees a bunch of emojis and strange comments, scrolling up to find a pic from last night posted by Evan of all people and its of him and Teri. Its from the Diner, and he has to admit it’s a nice shot of the two of them snuggled up and chatting. He never even saw Evan take it. Great; he is never going to hear the end of this. He decided ignoring is in his best interest for now. He has a text from Smitty asking is he available today to shop and or eat; ending it with a bunch of winking and eggplant emojis and what even is that meme. He leans back stretching, he smiles to himself he could take Teri shopping and buy her anything she wanted or needed. He also just wants to spend as much time as possible with her. He wants to learn everything he can possibly learn about her and her life. He replies to Smitty, that it sounds like a good plan but some people are still sleeping since they were out late. He’ll let him now the when and where in a little bit. He quickly runs through his videos; all the times are good and they are all ready to go. He sends a text to Evan calling him a jerk but asking him to send a copy of the pic. </p><p> </p><p>He turns some music on low and spends some time checking comments on his videos and replying to some other texts. He hears her behind him before he feels her, Teri slips her arms over his shoulders kisses his ear and quietly says “Good morning.” He spins around in the chair, sliding his hands over her hips, pulling her closer. He notices she is wearing his shirt from last night. He looks her up and down, the sight of her nude in only his clothes makes him happy and a little possessive, he likes the look. “Morning sunshine” She smiles her voice still low and quiet she leans down to kiss his forehead. “Anthony, how long have you been awake?” He smiles and pulls her into his lap. “Not long. Just had to check some stuff. You looked so comfy and sweet I didn’t want to bother you.” She giggles and pulls away from him “Well I am awake now. But I gotta pee” and she runs off. Anthony can’t help but laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Teri wakes up to soft music she can hear Anthony typing its warm and quiet; She feels so incredibly content. She looks over and sees Anthony sitting at the desk, laptop open, soft music playing. She looks for her top, remembering its across the room by the arm chair she smiles in remembrance of how it ended up on the floor. She notices Anthony’s shirt on the floor by the bed, grabbing it and pulling it on. Its roomy hanging off her shoulder a little and just long enjoy to brush the top of her thighs. Its soft and smells like him. She quietly walks over and slides her hands over his shoulders, leaning in she kisses his ear and quietly says “Good morning” He spins around in his chair, his hands grabbing hips pulling her closer. She notices him look her up and down, his eyes predatory. Teri doesn’t mind being his prey. “Morning sunshine.” His words bring another smile to her face. So, she leans down and kisses his forehead. “Anthony, how long you been awake?” He pulls her into his lap. “Not long. Just checking some stuff. You looked so comfy and sweet didn’t want to bother you.” She starts to giggle which reminds her one of the reasons she woke up, jumping up and pulling away. “I am awake now. But I got to pee” She can hear Anthony’s signature laugh as she runs off.</p><p> </p><p>While in the washroom she notices the mark on her hip. She pulls Anthony’s shirt up and looks at her body, pressing gently on the mark on her hip and hums to herself enjoying the pain a pleasant reminder of the passion they had shared. She notices some other marks all hidden under her shirt, but it’s the one on her collarbone that causes a sharp inhale when she sees it and presses into it. It an obvious bite mark, she hums and takes a second remembering how he reacted to her touch. She loved the way Anthony dominated in the bedroom, the way he asked questions; expected answers and god the way he told her she was a good girl. Her mind races with the what ifs, has she found someone who will accept this side of her, someone who will take control and take care of her and be someone she can take care off. She knows she is over thinking; her mind is just swirling at this point. Washing her face and drinking some water; she calms herself enough to go back out. Teri stops a little bit away from Anthony. She recalls a memory from her past, she automatically places her hands behind her back, her eyes downcast. Waiting for his reaction. She chews her bottom lip; she starts to blush hoping her likes what he sees and also that she isn’t making a fool of herself. </p><p> </p><p>Teri’s heart is pounding when she hears Anthony’s voice her mind goes quiet. “Teri?” His voice is quiet, she looks up and she is captured by his look. He walks closer and she feels a shiver go up her spine. He stops in front of her, she waits barely breathing “May I touch you?” His words make her smile, she begins to nod “Words, girl” She doesn’t think she is in trouble, but quickly answers “Yes...please.” She quickly finds herself wrapped in Anthony’s arms pulled against his chest. He hums “You feel so good in my arms you fit perfect.” He takes her hand in his and leads her to the arm chair. He pulls her into his lap. “I like you like this. In my lap.” She smiles remembering last night. His hands brush over her sides She feels the heavy weight of his fingers around her throat and instantly there was a change. Her body sways in relaxation. Mouth suddenly gone dry, her eyes flutter closed and she licks her lips. Anthony hums low, Teri isn’t sure if she understands but there is a something behind the sound that she wants to hear again. “How do you feel?” She has to think for a moment. Teri swallows; his hand still there around her throat. “I…I don’t know...I can finally think and breath. But does that make sense? Your fingers are around my throat. You could strangle me; you could kill me…easily.” Anthony released the soft hold, and she whimpers at the loss of contact. She is soothed when she feels him slide his hand around to cup her cheek. “Teri are you a submissive? Do you know what that is?” She feels a blush creep up her face, opening her eyes she looks away, dropping her chin a part of her afraid to meet his gaze. He places a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet his. She knows from the look in his eyes to not look away. A small whispered “yes” slips from her lips. Her eyes close as Anthony’s lips gentle kiss hers, she barely feels them touch before he whispers into the kiss “Pardon?” She swallows her eyes going to his. She tries to read his thoughts, feeling small, her mind going a little foggy as she sinks into a headspace she hasn’t dared be in in so long. Her answer is a quiet “Yes Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony notices that when she comes back, she has stopped and stands a little away from him, and he can see a blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are downcast she’s chewing her lip, her hands are behind her back. He watches her he is pretty sure he knows what’s going on. But he knows he needs to go slow and make sure they are both on the same page. “Teri?” His voice is deep but soft. She glances up and their eyes meet. Maintaining eye contact with her he stands and walks closer. Stopping in front of her Anthony wants to reach out and pull her toward him, hold her safe in his arms. “May I touch you” Her small smile the beginning of the perfect answer. She starts to nod, and he shakes his head. “Words girl.” She stops “Yes. Please” He wraps his arms around pulling her into his chest. “Hmmm…You feel so good in my arms you fit perfect.” He grabs her hand and pulls her over to the arm chair and into his lap. “Like you like this…In my lap” He slides his hands up her sides. He feels strong and predatory he likes how small and perfect she fits with him, likes the way she makes him feel. The way they laughed and joked around, the way she fit in with his friends, he wants to care and protect her. He knows this next move could all go wrong, but he needs to know. Anthony wraps his fingers gently around her throat, adding just a bit of pressure. </p><p> </p><p>Her body instantly relaxes against his, swaying slightly. Teri’s eyes flutter closed, she licks her lips, her breathing is slow and steady, He can feel her pulse under his finger tips. He hums a happy sound, and watches as she softly smiles. “How do you feel?” He asks, hand still holding her throat. He can feel her swallow, muscles contracting under his fingers. He voice is soft, like she is speaking through a fog. “I’m…I don’t know...like I can finally think and breath. But does that make sense...your fingers are around my throat. You could strangle me; you could kill me…easily.” Anthony releases his hold, and she whimpers as he cups her cheek. She leans into his touch; he leans down and kisses her gently. “Teri are you a submissive…do you know what that is?” He watches as a blush creeps across her face. he hopes he hasn't scared her. She opens her eyes but dropping her chin and glances away unable to make eye contact. He tucks a finger under her chin and bring her face up forcing her to make and keep eye contact with just a look. He can barely hear her answer. “yes” His lips ghosting over hers he whispers “Pardon” She swallows and he watches her and her eyes finally eyes meet his. He thinks he has never seen eyes this blue. “yes Sir.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am going to add some third party POV to the story I think it will help move things along.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Let's shop!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony smiles and nods in approval. “Hmm. I had a feeling. Don’t worry Teri, I still stand by what I said before. I promised to keep you safe. Nothings going to change that, ever.” He watches her eyes begin to tear up. He leans in and kisses her again gently, lips, both cheeks and her forehead. “we have four days to figure this all out. Ok?” She smiles and nods</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony smiles and nods in approval. “Hmm. I had a feeling. Don’t worry Teri, I still stand by what I said before. I promised to keep you safe. Nothings going to change that, ever.” He watches her eyes begin to tear up. He leans in and kisses her again gently, lips, both cheeks and her forehead. “we have four days to figure this all out. Ok?” She smiles and nods. They sit like that for awhile, talking low getting to know some of the basics about each other. Soft music playing in the back ground as he holds her in his arms. He decides they will discuss more about all this later for now they can just get to know each other and have some fun. Realizing he really needs to reply to Smitty at this point. Anthony pulls her closer, sliding his hands under her legs and around her back; standing up, she latches her arms around his neck, burying her face against his chest. Holding her bridal style he walks over to the desk. “Grab my phone please” She reaches down and picks up his phone he continues on and carries her over and tosses her onto the bed. “Won’t need to go to the gym if I keep carrying you around.” </p><p> </p><p>He hops down beside her and pulls her in close. “Smitty’s in town till tomorrow and wants to know if I want to go shopping.” He plucks his phone from where she has dropped it on the bed. “We have options of what to do. We can stay here in bed all day and I can order room service and I can just ravish your body” He kisses and nibbles playfully at her shoulder and neck making her giggle. “I am starving and you must be too? Or…We can go shopping, have a nice lunch hang out and have some fun. Come back to the room and I can ravish your body?’ He laughs and runs his hand under the edge of the shirt she is wearing and over her hip, pulling her back against him. Anthony can’t help but to press his thumb over the bruise on Teri’s hip enjoying the way she squirms and when he brushes his fingers over her skin, she jerks from his hold. Teri squeaks and pulls away giggling. “Food and shopping sound good…and so does the ravishing” He tucks this new knowledge of a possible tickle spot away for later.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok food first then shopping. Wait, shower first, then food and shopping?” Anthony opens his phone. “I’ll check in with Smitty and see what’s going on” He sends Smitty a text asking about food and shopping. He notices a text from Evan, smiling when he sees the photo and saving it to his phone. He feels Teri climb out from under his arms and wander off “Where you going?” “If you can check your phone, I can check mine” She sticks her tongue out at him and he can’t help but laugh. There will be lots of time for serious talks later. She makes him laugh and to him that alone is a reason for him to keep her around. He gets up and goes through his clothes figuring out what he will wear that day he grabs a shirt from his bag, its old and well worn and he brought it for hanging out in the room and sleeping if he got cold its too tight to wear in public but he things Teri will like it, its one of his unreleased merch tester shirts. “Hey I don’t have pants but I can give you a clean shirt till we can get you something to wear” Of course he also likes the idea of her walking around wearing his clothes and his label a subtle sign of ownership that makes him warm inside. She’s smiling and blushing again. This girl is just too damn cute. “Oh my god is this a merch shirt; I have never seen this one. Always wanted your merch, but the price and shipping to Canada sucks.” He sticks that in the back of his mind for later. His phone goes off at that moment, he reads the text and laughs “We have twenty minutes or else. Not sure what the else is but a cranky Smitty is never a fun thing” </p><p> </p><p>Teri’s mind is some how foggy but also clear and her heart is calm. Anthony has already managed to figure out one of her deepest darkest secrets. His first reaction, isn’t to hurt her or make fun of her, no instead his words almost make her cry. “I promised to keep you safe. Nothings going to change that, ever.” This isn’t the first time he has said he wanted to keep her safe or protect her. He punched a guy just to protect her after all. He kisses all over her face and she is smiling through any tears that had tried to fall. They have 4 days to figure this out. She decides she is going to make the best of these days. They talk a little about their lives. She starts like anyone would, first and last name, giggling when she realizes she hasn’t even told him that. Anthony gathers her up in his arms and lifts, carrying her bridal style. He really is strong, and the way he can just pick her up like this could be scary but once again she feels calm and secure in his arms it a new feeling for her. He carries her across the room asking her to grab his phone and tosses her onto the bed. Teri can’t help but to laugh as she bounces and he hops down beside her. </p><p> </p><p>“Smitty’s in town till tomorrow; wants to know if I want to go shopping. We have options of what to do. We can stay here in bed all day; can order room service and I can just ravish your body” Anthony’s lips on her skin as he kisses and nips at her neck and shoulder make her giggle. “I am starving; you must be too? Or…We can go shopping, have a nice lunch hang out, have some fun. Then come back to the room; I can ravish your body?’ He laughs and runs his hand down her body, and under her shirt. He grabs her by the hip and pulls her back against him. When Anthony press’s his thumb over the bruise on her hip she squirms. His fingers trail over her skin not just lights enough to tickle making her jerk and jump against his hold. She pulls away giggling. “Food and shopping sound good. So does the ravishing” Anthony garbs his phone. “Ok food first then shopping. Wait, shower first, then food and shopping? I’ll check in with Smitty. See what’s going on” Teri decides she should probably check her phone at this point. Climbing out of his embrace she goes in search of it. Anthony asks “Where you going?” “If you can check your phone, I can check mine” She sticks her tongue out at him to be silly. She likes the fact that they laugh a lot. She checks her phone but nothing interesting is going on. She grabs her shirt off the floor frowning, its all stretched out and wrinkled. She figures her jeans will be fine. Anthony pulls a shirt out of his bag, holding it out to her. “Hey I don’t have pants. I can give you a clean shirt till we can get you something to wear” She’s smiling and blushing grabbing the shirt. “Oh my god is this a merch shirt? I have never seen this one. Always wanted your merch, but the price and shipping to Canada sucks.” Anthony’s phone goes off, he reads the text and laughs “We have twenty minutes or else. Not sure what the else is but a cranky Smitty is never a fun thing”</p><p> </p><p>They have a quick shower all things considered. Stopping to pepper each other with gently kisses and he may have pressed Teri against the wall at one point just so he could nestle up behind her and run his hands over her warm wet skin. And maybe there is now a couple new marks on her body including a brilliant purple hickey on the back of her neck under her hair. Hair that she kept telling him to not get wet under any circumstances. As they get dressed, Anthony can’t help but watch her, she looks damn good in his shirt, its baggy but hangs off her curves just right. Teri gives him a look and he smirk’s then finishes getting dressed. By the time they have made it down to the lobby its been about 25 minutes and Smitty is stretched sideways waiting in one of the chairs, feet over one arm, head hanging over the other. Matt’s sitting in a chair across from him reading a travel magazine? Anthony decides its best not to ask. Smiity sees them jumps up and announces "Let's shop!"</p><p> </p><p>On there way out, Teri and Anthony grab muffins from a tray at the hotels head desk to old them selves off till they can grab real food. They spend a few hours wander in and out of stores that Teri would never have even thought to step in to. When they are walking Anthony has a hand on her lower back and it makes her feel grounded and cared for. They spend the day laughing and acted silly. When Teri announces she is “Going to die of starvation”. They stop at a little café for a late lunch. Anthony convinces Teri to try on clothes she could never afford or could never picture herself in and tried to buy her anything she even looked at. Smitty called him a Sugar Daddy at one point and Teri had to point out she was actually older than Anthony. And when no one believed her including the sales girl, she had to bring out her ID as proof. Laughing the entire time. This gave Matt and Smitty even more amo to hassle Anthony for the next couple hours. </p><p> </p><p>Anthony says he will be right back and disappears from her side. She wanders around the stores for a bit. She manages to find a couple lower end or what she considers normal stores and picks up a couple items in her price range that she figures will do for while she is in town. At one point she finds herself gently stroking the sleeve of a butter soft leather jacket. The type of jacket she could only dream of owning, afraid to even look at the price. Throwing caution to the wind expecting at any moment some sales person is going to kick her out of the store she tries it on. Spending some time day dreaming in front of a mirror. Anthony appeared behind her, pulled out his phone and with his chin resting on her shoulder his other arm around her body he took a pic of the two of them. He kissed her cheek then ran his nose along her jaw under her ear, and nibbled her neck. His voice was low against her ear “Did you miss me?” She giggles leaning back against him, head dropping back against his shoulder, turning her head giving him more access to her neck. Smiling “Yes” He steps back and shouts “Good, I am buying you that jacket. No excuses do not put it away I will find it.” She lets him buy her a couple new things, blushing when he drags her into a fancy lingerie store. They end the day at a small sushi place where they all eat and drink more than they probably should. Anthony convinces her to try items she has never had and she even takes a sip of his Sake. The entire day has felt like a dream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"That was just the beginning," he whispered. "I'm going to make you feel so good."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Teri is tired and sore when they get back to the hotel, she feels like she has walked for miles. She’s feeling very overwhelmed by everything that has happened in the last 24 hours. She may have drunk too much at dinner. When they get back to the room Anthony hands her a bunch of the bags he’s smiling and she is confused “These are all for you” She quickly realizes he bought her things when she wasn’t paying attention. She stands there for a minute staring at the bags. She knows there is way more stuff then she picked out, she doesn’t even look in the bags just lays them in a pile on the table. Why would he buy her all this stuff, she didn’t want his money, didn’t expect him to buy her anything. She didn’t deserve this type of treatment. What was he going to want? “Why did you spend this much money? I’m not worth this. I…You…” Her voice cracks and the room is too quiet. She looks over at Anthony biting her lip afraid to say anything more. He gives her a strange look, walking towards her and reaching out. Teri’s mind goes blank as she takes off and hides herself in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>A large part of her knows she is being stupid; Anthony has been nothing but perfect. Protected her when she was in trouble, calmed her when she almost had a panic attack. She knows she is just feeling overwhelmed by everything, but her brain isn’t listening to that smarter side. Teri turns on the tap, running cold water over her wrists to calm down. Everything is blurry; her eyes are filled with tears. A million voices are screaming in her head. Hopeless, weak, useless, ugly, never good enough; no one wants you, you’re a tease. Why couldn’t she just appreciate what Anthony wanted to do for her? Over the sound of the water running she hears a knock and then Anthony’s voice is soft and the worry makes her cry more. “Teri? Sweetheart?” She splashes water on her face grabbing a towel. As she pulls the towel down off her face, she hears Anthony try the door and she realizes she didn’t even lock it. She can’t talk yet, standing there chewing her bottom lip she just stares in the mirror watching him walk in. Anthony enters and walks towards her slowly, the way one would approach a scared animal. She doesn’t turn but meets his eyes in the mirror for a second before she looks down. “You ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Teri is chewing her lip, trying to figure out what to say, how to explain herself. How do you tell someone you’re not sure how to accept gifts that don’t have consequences, that no one has ever cared enough to gift her anything let alone spend the kind of money he obviously had on her? Anthony slides his arms around her body, one settling on her lower stomach, thumb gently rubbing along her hip line the other resting over her heart. He pulls her against his chest and she leans into his touch. Feeling warm and safe in his embrace. He rests his head on her shoulder watching her in the mirror. Their eyes meet and she can’t help but think he looks hurt but also very worried. She feels horrible for reacting like this, tilting her head back so she can rest her cheek against his. He didn’t ask if he could touch her this time, and she is so glad because she thinks she may have really cried if he had. “Are you ok Teri? I’m sorry if I…” She interrupts him. “I’m ok. Just not used to being treated like this, I guess?” She closes her eyes and turns her head brushing her lips against Anthony’s temple and voice cracks and can barely be heard “I’m sorry I’m a mess. I’m a little broken. You shouldn’t waste your time or money on me. I should just go home.” He runs his hand up her chest and resting his hand back where he had placed it this morning. Teri breathes out a heavy trembling cross between a sigh and a low moan. Anthony turns and kisses her shoulder, then drags his tongue up her neck, his lips brush over the spot under her ear. He kisses her pulse point gently making her shiver. She draws in a shaky breath and tenses as Anthony speaks.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony presses his lips to her throat as he speaks. “You are worth it. You’re not a waste. You deserve to be treated well. I can decide for myself, and I have decided your worth it. Do you understand? Teri, I don’t know who broke you or who hurt you, but if you’ll give me the chance, I’d like to prove myself to you?” She soaks up his words and feels a shiver run through her body as he holds her tightly. He slips the button on her pants undone, the hand at her throat dropping and pulling up the hem of her shirt up. She lets him pull the top up and off her body. He drops the shirt on the counter, runs his hands down her sides, soothing and whisper in her ear “Look at you, your beautiful, girl. Absolutely gorgeous. You fit perfect against me” She hums low, pressing back against him. His lips brush over her pulse against and down her neck, he brushes her hair to the side and licks and bites the spot he had left on the back of her neck in the shower that morning. The sound that slips from her lips is low and dirty and surprises her. He runs his hands up from her hips’ crossing them around her body, he brushes his thumbs over her nipples. Her nipples are rock hard and tight and he rolls and tugs at them making her moan and grind her hips back against him. She can feel Anthony’s hardness pressed to her. His hands drop to her hips and he tugs her pants down till they slip off and drop to puddle at her feet. </p><p> </p><p>Teri can’t help but blush, she stands there completely naked while he is still dressed. She can’t look at herself like this. Her chin drops, eyes down and she shivers. She feels him squeeze her hips. “You are worth it. You’re beautiful. You deserve to be treated well. Do you understand? Teri, look at yourself?” When she doesn’t move her, one hand slips off her hip and slides up the center of her body, between her breast, He slips his hand up her neck, using slight pressure his fingers on her jaw he moves her head. He growls against the back of her neck “Looks at yourself” A lightening bolt of a shiver runs down her spine and through her body as her eyes met his in the mirror. The look he gives her is dark and serious. “You are beautiful” He licks slowly up her neck to nibble on her ear lop. He whispers quiet words of affection against her ear while the hand holding her jaw slips down around her neck. The hand on her hip slips down between her legs, she is wet and his fingers slip easily between her wet fold. He presses his palm to the front of her mons pulling her body against him. Both of his hands lighten against her and he growls low “Want you to be mine my opinion is all that matters. Do you understand?” She quivers drawing in a shaky breath at the sensation of feeling so completely under his control. Something in her finally let’s go and she feels everything in her mind click into place. She swallows her eyes meeting his in the mirror. “Yes, yes Sir.” She whimpers and tries to grind against his hand. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony’s fingers slip deeper between her legs, brushing and stroking over her clit. She wraps both hands around the arm across her chest as her knees almost give out. She widens her stance giving him more access to her. Teri moans as he presses directly on her clit, stroking on short, sure movements. He sets a fast rhythm that has her body on fire. Her breath coming in shallow bursts as her insides turn into liquid, a burning radiating outward. Through half-open eyes, she watches him watching her. He is watching her face as he flicks her pleasure bud. A moan wells up in her throat as she can feel her climax approaching. She squeezes his arm, holding on using his strength to support her. She begins to shudder, her thighs shaking. Then suddenly his hand is gone, she can feel his wet fingers against her skin just along her pubic bone. She whimpers and whines in surprise. She glances up and when their eyes meet, he smirks. The pleasure and build up of her climax begins to subside, leaving a hollow need in its place. Fortunately, she doesn’t have to wait long. He slips his hand back between her thighs, fingers brushing over her clit and her entire body jolts back against him. One of his fingers slips into her hungry wet sex and he growls low against her skin. She whimpers and her hips thrust her body to his touch. Stroking her he slips a second finger in. She can hear how wet she is as his fingers work there way in and out of her. She is already back where she was, trembling the build up returning. He grinds his palm hard against her bud, curing his fingers forward. He expertly finds her g-spot, sending fireworks through her body, massaging it furiously with just the right amount of pressure. She’s whining and begging as she moves against his fingers “Please. Please, please.” She can’t think all she knows is Anthony, all she is his. She yells out his name as her orgasm hits “ANTHONY!” </p><p> </p><p>He keeps moving his fingers and grindings against her clit. She forgets to breath as she comes apart in his hands, clenching around his fingers, body spasming against him. She can feel that build up coming on again, she is whimpering and whining but he is not stopping, he tightens the hand around her neck, holding her tight against him. “Mine” he bites down on her shoulder. Her breath is shallow, everything going a little fuzzy. He bites her again “Mine” and she whines “Yours”. It feels like fireworks are exploding all over her body as another orgasm hits her hard, she can feel every muscle inside her clenching and throbbing. Wetness runs down her legs as he slips his fingers out of her, gently trailing finger tips over her clit making her tremble and whine from over stimulation. She slowly opens her eyes, watching as he brings his fingers up to his lips, tasting her on them, its so dirty but so hot at the same time. He loosens the hand on her throat, placing both hands on her hips to grind his hard bulge against her, letting her feel what she does to him. "That was just the beginning," he whispered. "I'm going to make you feel so good."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Not worthless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was one sentence that stuck out the most to him “I’m not worth this.” He hadn’t known Teri long, had it been 24 hours yet? But he was sure he wanted to be with her. Every part of him, heart mind and soul wanted to be near her. He hadn’t felt this attached and connected to many people in his life. She was worth so much to him, he wanted to prove that to her. Someone or something had down her wrong, broke her and he wanted to help her put all those broken pieces back together. She had made him feel more like his true self than anyone ever had before. He wanted to find the person that had taught her she wasn’t worth it and rip them to pieces. She deserved the world.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Longest chapter yet, I just didn't know where to stop.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony is not sure what happened. Everything was going so well; it had been a good day. He had even bought Teri some things he had seen her checking out at the stores. The way she would smile when something caught her fancy, her eyes sparkling and her laugh had made his day so much better. When he handed her the shopping bag, he had been so excited. Her eyes had widened and when he reached out for her she had run from him and it broke his heart; the look on her face was not what he had expected, but her words, her words explain so much. He kept rolling one thing over and over in his head as he watched her run to the washroom. It was one sentence that stuck out the most to him “I’m not worth this.” He hadn’t known Teri long, had it been 24 hours yet? But he was sure he wanted to be with her. Every part of him, heart mind and soul wanted to be near her. He hadn’t felt this attached and connected to many people in his life. She was worth so much to him, he wanted to prove that to her. Someone or something had down her wrong, broke her and he wanted to help her put all those broken pieces back together. She had made him feel more like his true self than anyone ever had before. He wanted to find the person that had taught her she wasn’t worth it and rip them to pieces. She deserved the world.</p><p> </p><p>He makes his way to the bathroom door, quietly knocking. “Teri? Sweetheart?” He can hear the tap running as he opens the door; he pauses for a second waiting to see her reaction. Her eyes meet his and he walks forward. She looks adorable, that bottom lip between her teeth again. He moves slowly, not wanting to scare her. He needs her to feel safe. “You ok?” Anthony snakes his arms around her torso and settles one hand on his lower stomach and the other above her heart. Teri leans into his touch, he rested his head on her right shoulder and looks up at her in the mirror, he can tell she has been crying. She closes her eyes and her head fell back, so her cheek is against his. Anthony looks in the mirror, the girl in his arms, the beautiful reality of being about to hold her close to his heart. “Are you ok Teri? I’m sorry if I...” She interrupts before he can explain he never wants to scare her or make her feel less then. “I’m ok. Just not used to being treated like this, I guess?” He watches her in the mirror as she turns and brushes her lips against him, her voice cracks and he listen hard for her next words. “I’m sorry I’m a mess. I’m a little broken. You shouldn’t waste your time; money on me. I should just go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony slides his hand up from her heart to the place at her throat it had been in the morning. She trembles and releases a deep breathy moan at his touch. He can feel her pulse under his finger tips. He moves his head to nibble on her skin. Anthony lets his tongue hang loose and drags in along her skin as he moves his lips to the spot right under her ear. He presses a kiss to her soft skin, Teri shivers against his body, and he feels himself growing hard. He presses his lips to her pulse once more, lips brushing against her skin as he speaks. He feels her take a shaky breath and tense against him. “You are worth it. You’re not a waste. You deserve to be treated well. I can decide for myself. I have decided your worth it. Do you understand? Teri, I don’t know who broke you or who hurt you, but if you’ll give me the chance, I’d like to prove myself to you?” He holds her tightly as her body trembles. He easily pops the button of his jeans, dropping his hands down and lifting the hem of her shirt up and off her body. He drops her shirt and runs his hands down her sides. He presses his lips gently against her ear and whispers. “Look at you, your beautiful, girl. Absolutely gorgeous. You fit perfect against me” He kisses her pulse-point and moves slowly down her neck. Brushing her hair way; his lips make there way to the back of her neck where he had already left a hickey in the morning. Teri breathes out so heavy, it sounds like a beautiful moan.<br/>
He wraps his arms around her body, brushing his thumbs over her nipples, they are hard and he rolls and tugs them just to make her moan and squirm. He presses him into the clef of her ass so she can feel him. He slips his hands over her hips and under her pants, sliding them to the floor. A lovely pink blush stretches across her pale skin. He can not take his eyes off of how her body reacts to his touch. Her eyes are lowered and she trembles. He tightens his hands on her hips. “You are worth it. You’re beautiful. You deserve to be treated well. Do you understand? Teri, look at yourself?” When she doesn’t lift her eyes, his hand moves to her throat, pressing against the sides of her jaw he lifts her head. A growl slips passed his lips. “Looks. At. Yourself.” He wants her to see how perfect he sees her. She stands before him with nothing and that is all he wants, just her. His meet hers and he hungers for her. “You are beautiful” He tightened his grip to pull Teri impossibly closer and licked along the edge of his ear, from the bottom of the lobe to the very top of the ear. He whispers about her beauty, her sense of humour, how he loves her bright blue eyes, the way her hips fit perfectly in his hands. His moves his hand from her jaw to wrap around her throat again. </p><p>Anthony runs his hand over her hip, he watches in the mirror his hand looks so large against her. He slides his hand over her soft skin, slowly down from her hip to cover her sex. His fingers tips dip into her wetness, he tightens his hold on her, pulling her body tightly against his. He growls low against her neck. “Want you to be mine my opinion is all that matters. Do you understand?” He feels her quiver and draw in a shaky breath. She relaxes in his hold; a small smile crosses her lips. He feels her swallow against his hold and their eyes meet. “Yes, yes Sir.” She whimpers and tries to grind against his hand. “Please.” She whines low and grinds herself down into his touch. “Please.” He takes in the debauched look of her, naked and pink, her nipples hard sharp peaks and her hair wild. His fingers sleep deeper into her wetness, stroking over her clit. She is hot and wet to his touch, and his fingers slip easily over her. He feels her stumble as her legs give out. She grabs a hold of the arm wrapped over chest, her legs spreading hiving him more access of what he wants. He presses down on her clit, with rubbing with short fast strokes. He is watching her fall apart under his touch in the mirror. She’s panting and he can hear a moan growing from deep with in as her body chases its release. He is using all his strength to support her, hand so tightly wrapped around his arm he may have bruises. She begins to tremble and her legs shake. He smiles and slips his hand back up onto her public bone, palm resting just below her belly button. He does love edging. When she glances up and their eyes meet, he can’t help but smirk, he knows exactly what he has done to her and wants her to know he knows. She whimpers and whines, grinding her hips, obviously wanting him to touch her again.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles, he can not wait to watch her fall apart. He wants her to scream his name and forget her own name. He slides his hand back between her thighs, dragging his fingers over her clit. He body jerks like she’s been electrocuted. His fingers slip easily through her wetness and into her, he growls at how tight she is around him. She whimpers and thrusts her hips and he slide’s another finger in. He grinds his palm down, crushing her clit against her pubic bone and her body trembles under his touch. He curls his fingers forward quickly finding what he was looking for, stroking and pressing into her. He can feel her clenching and fluttering around him. Her whimpers and begs just making him want to torment her more. “Please. Please, please.” Her body freezes up, as her body clenches around him, he feels her let go as she screams his name. “ANTHONY!” A warm gush of fluid drips down his fingers. Her body spasms as she comes apart around his fingers, he keeps moving. Stroking her inside and grinding his palm against her bud. He tightens the hold on her throat, fingers pressing into the sides, he can feel her pulse racing under his touch. He bites into her shoulder. “Mine.” He watches her in the mirror, her body is rocking against his, her eyes are glazed and half open, breath shallow. He bites down hard, growling into her skin “Mine” A whine of “Yours” slips passed her lips. And he feels and sees her orgasm hit, every muscle suddenly relaxing at once. As her body releases, he slowly strokes and rubs her through it, she’s so wet its running done his hand and down her legs. He losses his hold on her throat slips his hand down and holding her tight against his chest. Slipping his fingers out of her, he brushes over her clit and she whines and trembles. As her eyes open and focus in on him once more, he brings his wet fingers to hos lips, tasting her on his tongue. His hands go to her hips, to pull her hard against his still clothed erection. Wants her to know what she does to him "That was just the beginning," he whispered. "I'm going to make you feel so good."</p><p> </p><p>He spins her around and drag her in for a deep kiss. The kiss was slow and sensual, Anthony pulls Teri’s bottom lip with his teeth gently, slipping his tongue around hers. She groans in want when Anthony laces his fingers into her hair pressing her impossibly close. They are both breathing hard, when they pull away for air. Anthony leaves feather-like kisses along her neck. He can’t help but notice the way she shivers when his lips brush over the bite mark on her shoulder, he licks the spot gently and she hisses and moans low when he kisses and sucks at the spot. He repeats the action enjoying hearing the most elicit sound he has ever witnessed. Her body is pinned beneath him against the bathroom counter. He easily picks her up and sets her down on the counter. Her cool hands slip under his top and pull it over his head. She wraps her legs around him, hooks her feet around his thighs and drags him against her. He tightens his fingers into her hair, tilting her head back. He dives back in for a deep kiss, there teeth clashing against each other. Teri presses a palm against his bulge, fingers fumbling to get into his pants, tugging them down and pulling his aching cock out. </p><p> </p><p>When the cool air hits him he whines into her mouth. She wraps her fingers around him stroking his length. He groans, grabs her hips and pulling her towards him. Effortlessly he wraps her legs around his hips and lifts her. He can feel her wetness on his cock as he lifts her, they both moan low. She wraps her hand around the back of his neck, and leans in to suck and dibble his ear as he carries her out and to the bed. Once there, her carefully crawls up the bed with her clinging onto him. She slips her arms from around his shoulders and unlocks her legs from his hips. He cradles her head as he lays her down. He reaches over to the nightstand picking up a condom. He smiles his eyes on hers as he tears it open, stroking his length, before rolling it down. He bends down and kisses her “You ready for this?” She brings her knees up, letting her legs fall open. "Yessss." She growled as he rocks into her, his eyes dropping to watch himself enter her. He’s big and he knows it but she is wet and open. Her body willingly accepts him as he continues to work his way inside her, easing in. She is hot and wet and tight around him. He knows he may not last long when she gasps and moans. He looks back up, there is a fire in her eyes. Her hands on his shoulders move up to his face pulling him in for a wet kiss. As he relaxes into the kiss, she wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him the rest of the way in. They both gasp and moan into each others mouth. Anthony can’t stop the gutteral “Fuck” that bursts from his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. I think I love you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Wow, I think I love you”. He smiles, letting go of her hands and pulling her arms down, one hand moves to cup her cheek as he kisses her tenderly. “I think I love you too”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt her muscles spasming around him, she was so hot wet and tight it almost hurt, yet felt wonderful at the same time. He rocks against her, sliding out just a bit to slide back in. She hums low, he kisses along her jaw to her ear. He pulled himself onto his forearms and whispered in her ear. “Baby I want to fuck you senseless.” Teri moans, and flexes around him. “Fuck, Anthony you’re so big. I want that, ya Fuck me senseless. Please”. I'll tell you if you hurt me.” Part of him was still scared, he didn’t want to hurt her (well not like this) but, god, he wanted exactly what she said. He slowly slides his cock out of her so just his head is resting inside. Holding himself up on his arms, eyes on her face. "If you can't walk tomorrow, baby, that's your fault." He slams back into her and her head falls back, mouth open in a silent scream, but he doesn’t stop. She had said she wanted him to fuck her senseless and that is exactly what he was going to do. So, he was going to give it to her hard. After a few thrusts her voice returns and her begging and cries of “Yes, harder. Yes, yes” pushed him to go on. </p><p> </p><p>Teri’s fingers are painfully tight on his biceps and if she had long nails, he would be cut and bleeding. He could see sweat on her face and chest; she clenches around him. She starts to move with him, using her legs to meet his thrusts as he pounded into her. He can feel sweat pooling on his back as he slips his hands along her arms, dragging her hands above her head and interlocking their fingers. He was sprinting towards his edge, a tight warm feeling growing in his lower body. He shifts angles slightly and hits her at the perfect angle. Teri head slams back and she whines, her mouth opens and he can barley hear her over his own breath. ‘Anthony, OH GAWD, please yes, there, don’t stop, please. Sir, please, please ANTHONY!” Her back arches up, there skin is slick with sweat, pressing her body against his. She clenches so hard around him that he collapses onto her. Her walls felt like they were pulling him in deeper. He slams into her again as her spasms pulls his orgasm from him. With a moan he let’s go. Pressed deep, holding himself inside her, he feels her body clenching and jolting around him. His fingers tighten holding her hands down above her head. He moans her name “Teri”, its like her body is squeezing the life out of him, as her body jolts up against him a few more times as she rides out her orgasm. Then her head fell back against the pillows she opened her blurry and glazed eyes, meeting his she starts giggling. “Wow, I think I love you”. He smiles, letting go of her hands and pulling her arms down, one hand moves to cup her cheek as he kisses her tenderly. “I think I love you too”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony slowly and carefully pulls himself from within her, rolling to the side, sliding the condom off and tying it. He grabs the sheet pulling it over her so she doesn’t get cold as the sweat starts to cool on her skin. “I’ll be right back.” He goes to the washroom and returns with a damp towel. Gently cleaning her body and his, before he crawls into the bed. He lays down, she rolls over and curls up against him, her cheek on his chest while he holds her in his arms. This has all happened so fast. He wasn’t lying when he told her he loved her, it wasn’t just the sex, though the fact the sex was so great didn’t hurt. He chuckles a little and pulls her closer. A hum comes from Teri. “Hmmm, whatcha laughing bout?” He squeezes her. “Just thinking both of us, caught feelings and we just met.” She laughs and nods; her voice is quiet “I know right” He kisses the top of her head. Reaches over, grabbing his phone, flipping on some soft music. His hold tightens around her and he runs his fingers through her soft curly hair.</p><p> </p><p>They lay there together naked and vulnerable and just enjoying being together, comfortable in their own skin. Soft music playing in the back ground as he holds her in his arms. He quietly asks her to tell him more about her, anything she wants to share. The conversation starts out like a normal one would. They speak of school and growing up, she mentions her older sister, growing up kind of poor and never really fitting in. Bouncing from place to place and relationship to relationship. Finding out about BDSM by accident more or less but then falling down a deep hole that taught her a lot. When she opens up about deep secrets and abuse and about trying to end it; Anthony pulls her against him, running his hands gently over her back, soothing. He talks about his family, about being the nerdy fat kid in school. About finding gaming, and Youtube. The guys having helped him when things got bad. He mentions how he found out he was a Dom type, briefly mentioning an older woman, a rough relationship, and a bad break up. She slips a hand up to cup his cheek and kisses his lips lightly. He glosses over the fact it had something to do with why he left for awhile. How he wants to make people laugh and decided he didn’t care how. He mentions Craig; the tour and how much he means to him, his face lights up. Teri notices and it makes her smile. He grabs his phone laughing “He may think I’m dead at this point. We usually talk every night.” He types up a quick text attaching the pic that Evan had taken. He squeezes Teri tight against him and turns his phone so she can see the text and pic. “Just sent him this. Hope you don’t mind” “HeY FucBoi! Busy here. Met SOMEONE! Chat soon. &lt;3U” She laughs “I hadn’t seen that angle yet.” Smitty had sent her a similar pic that morning. Anthony asks her how long she’s been a fan of the group. Teri blushes and laughs as she talks about actually finding the crew via fan fiction of all things. “I read this cool story, but had no idea who the characters were actually based around. So, I searched you guys out. You all have this great relationship in the videos and made me laugh, so I started following everyone.” He laughs because that is such a backwards way to end up a fan and he actually makes air quotes as he calls her a “Gamer Girl”. She playfully smacks his chest, and they both laugh. They fall into a comfortable silence deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony runs his fingers along her spine, tucks his fingers under her chin and lifts her face to look at him. “Teri. I want to make you happy, and I really want to know what is in your heart and your head. What do you want?” All Teri had ever really wanted was to please others, to be loved and cared for, to not always have to be the strong one. In her past it had been used against her, people had taken her love and broken her heart, called her silly and useless and weak. She had proven them wrong. She was a strong independent woman, she paid her own bills, lived alone and didn’t take anyone’s crap. No one had ever actually asked her what she wanted before. In this hotel room in Anthony’s arms she felt more like herself then she had in years possibly in her entire life. She felt loved and cared for. She tries hard to explain how she feels, stumbling over her words. Words that she had never spoken allowed, words that had never left her mind and her secret journals. She whispers “I am so tired of being the strong one, of having to do it alone. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I want to know what its like to give myself to someone and not come away feeling broken” Her breath shudders as she bites back tears. He tightens his arm around her pulling her to him. One hand once again going back to running lovingly through her hair. “Hope you’ll let me try and be that person for you. I’d like to be that person for you, and I’d like you to be that person for me.”</p><p> </p><p>They spend the night talking and laughing, drifting in and out of sleep. When ever Anthony wakes up Teri is always touching him in some way. Curled against his chest, feet tangles, a hand on his hip. He wakes up at one point and realizes she is curled up against his back. She is holding him as the small spoon and that sure hasn’t happened often. It makes him laugh, but it doesn’t stop him from pulling her arm tighter around him. Teri had the best sleep she had had in years. Falling asleep feeling safe and protected and waking up with someone close by. She couldn’t get enough of just being in Anthony’s space. The feel of his skin, the smell of him, just made her heart happy. She just wanted to always be touching him. The both know they had a very few days together right now, that they may be moving too fast, but for now, they were both going to bask in these feelings for as long as they could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Nightmares and Daydeams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The next morning Anthony wakes up with Teri wrapped around his chest and body like a monkey. He isn’t sure at first what woke him up. He notices its still dark out but doesn’t move to check the time. He looks down and watches Teri’s body twitch against his, her fingers tightening around his arm, she quietly whimpers. Her eye lashes flutter and its obvious to him she is having a dream and it not a good one. He can just barely hear her whispered words; she sounds so small and scared.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Anthony wakes up with Teri wrapped around his chest and body like a monkey. He isn’t sure at first what woke him up. He notices its still dark out but doesn’t move to check the time. He looks down and watches Teri’s body twitch against his, her fingers tightening around his arm, she quietly whimpers. Her eye lashes flutter and its obvious to him she is having a dream and it not a good one. He can just barely hear her whispered words; she sounds so small and scared. “no...please...I’ll...I’ll be good.” He slowly runs a hand along her spine. “Promise…I’ll be good” Her forehead is creased and she has a worried line between her brows. She whines and it breaks Anthon’s heart. He puts both his hands firmly on her back, running his hands down to her hips and back to her shoulders. He reaches up and tucks her curls behind her ear, kissing her forehead “Teri, Baby. Wake up” She whimpers again, pressing her cheek to his chest. A fully body shiver makes her body jerk and she gasps and breathe deep like she had been holding her breath for too long. She looks up at him, eyes blurry from sleep. “Anthony?” “Good morning baby” Anthony wants to ask more but he doesn’t know is she will want to tell and he doesn’t think he wants to know. “You ok?” She smiles slightly her eyes barely open “Better now” he smiles and holds her till her body stops shaking. She cuddles back up against him and drifts off again in his arms. He runs a stead hand over her head and down her back, playing with her hair. He can feel her body as it relaxes against his, her heart rate calming and the worry lines slowly slip off her face. Anthony’s proud in his heart knowing that’s a little bit because of him. </p><p> </p><p>Teri is caught, its dark and no matter how hard she struggles she knows she can’t get out of these bindings. The voices are there taunting and laughing, saying hurtful cruel things. He is there, his hands heavy on her body. She is begging now anything to make them stop. She can feel herself being drawn back from this horrible place. Firm but soft hands run over her back and through her hair, a gentle kiss is placed on her forehead a familiar voice whispers “Wake up” Her body jerks and she wakes up with a gasp, a trickle of sweat runs down her skin and she awakens, eyes blurry but the face before her is kind. “Anthony?” “Good morning baby” She wants to tell him about her dream and she knows she’ll have to tell him about it but not now. “You ok?” She knows he hasn’t pushed her away, hasn’t left her when she’s freaked out has promised to keep her safe. For now, that’s all she needs. She clings to his strength. “Better now” Anthony smiles at her and she thinks it’s the best smile in the world. His arms wrapped tightly around her bring her comfort. His hands running over her body sooth her tremors; she can feel her heart beat slowing and its easier to breathe. She cuddles into him until sleep becomes more powerful then her fears, some how just knowing that Anthony will hold her safe. </p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, a strip of sunlight slips between the curtains and shines down on the sleeping couple. Anthony squints as the light leaks into his eyes. He huffs, not wanting to wake up feel all warm and comfy. Teri runs a hand over his chest, his eyes blink open and he realizes she is watching him sleep. He smiles, “Like what you see?” She smiles big “Yup.” And she pops the p and giggles. He runs his fingers along her hips gently, seeking a certain spot, then digs them in wiggling. She squirms and squeals trying to get away from his tickle fingers, they are both laughing. Rolling away from him she leans back and starts to slip off the bed She yelps and her eyes go big, Anthony quickly grabs her and pulls her back from the edge and back into his arms. Everything goes quiet and they are both panting for air, they look at each other and start laughing hard. Teri playfully smack his chest. “I could have died and it would have been your fault, meanie” He laughs and pulls her in for a kiss “But you didn’t die because I saved you” The laughter dies down as their lips touch. It’s a slow sensual kiss, just enjoying the way their lips and tongues feel against each other. Teri hums into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Anthony’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>The finally drag them selves out of bed. They take a long hot shower, taking their time enjoying each other bodies. Touching and washing each other. Teri even lets Anthony finally wash her hair. His fingers running through her curls, using exactly the products and amounts she hands him. She hums and smiles as he gently massages his fingers over her scalp, slowly working the product through the cotton candy tresses. He wraps a big fluffy towel around her body when they get out. Wrapping a towel low over his hips he moves to the sink to trim up his beard and run some product through his hair. Teri opens the curtains letting the light in and sits on the edge of the bed, slowly brushing and detangling her hair. Anthony steps from the bathroom and stops. He is struck by what he sees staggering to a stop leaning against the door frame. He watches Teri. The light on her pail skin and damp hair makes her glow. He makes his way to her side, sitting beside her. As he watches her run the brush through her hair his fingers twitch and it’s a reminder of when he first saw her and that hair. She looks over at him and smiles, holding the brush out. “I’ve taken out all the tangles. I’d love it if you wanted to help. Its so long and heavy and I have noticed how much you like to play with it. Would you want to help brush it?” “Sure, I really would love to” Anthony takes the brush and slowly runs it through the wet strands, its even longer now that it is wet, well past her hips. She hums and makes happy noises as her gently brushes through it. When he thinks he is done he leans in and kisses her shoulder, humming against her skin. Loving the smell of her warm skin and hair. </p><p> </p><p>She turns and smiles at him, running her fingers through her hair, she begins to separate in a staggered part. Getting up she moves to the large mirror across the room, parting and splitting her hair into sections she makes quick work till she has two long French braids on either side of her hair and done her shoulders. Anthony gets dressed while she works, he can’t help but have some dirty thought about what he can do to and with her with her hair braided like that. He hums to himself. She goes through the bags of new clothes and picking through what she chose and what Anthony had secretly bought her. She picks out a pair of ripped up skinny jeans she had picked out and a cute soft baggy sweater from the pile soft things Anthony had snuck past her. They talk about their plans for the day, hitting China Town and a few funky vintage stores that Anthony has heard about, Teri mentions that she has actually been to a few of the ones he mentions. Teri goes to finish putting on some make up before they head out. She hears Anthony on the phone but doesn’t think much about it. </p><p> </p><p>They spend the day wandering around, starting in China town, were they seemingly hit every single little shop. Anthony picks up some Pokémon card packs and a couple Manga’s he had been looking for. Teri, tried on some silly cutsie outfits, giggling and modeling for Anthony. Telling him he was in no uncertain terms not to buy her any of them. He said that wouldn’t work for him, but he would try and behave which made her laugh. Anthony is wandering around a store when he spots Teri practically crawling into a giant bin of squishmallow stuffies, she’s giggling and hugging them and talking baby talk. He just stands there for a moment and then starts laughing. She looks back at him surrounded by stuffed things and squeals “Teddy Bear” He can’t help but snort as he laughs at her. “A Delirious quote, really?” The look she gives him is adorable, she sticks her bottom lip out and does the prettiest pout he thinks he’s ever seen. He gives in immediately buying her a big Squishmallow Panda because of course he does, it’s the first thing that day she has let him buy. Telling her its to cuddle and love on when he isn’t around. He drags her into a couple stores that are way above her wallet and makes her try on some dresses and shoes and things she never would have thought to try on, one dress specifically has his attention, and she doesn’t see him speaking to the salesman. He buys himself a new jacket and a shirt, then hold out a matching shirt and asks if she’s ok with him buying her that. She giggles that they will always need to talk before they go anywhere or they will look like twins but agrees. They hit up a few vintage stores where they both pick out some stuff. And hit a little noodle place for lunch that one of the sales girls directs them too. With their arms full of bags, they decide to head back to the hotel.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony is trying not to think about the fact this will be there last night together. He wants to make it perfect. On their way into the hotel he stops by the front desk, sending her on ahead. He checks to make sure his plans are still a go. The concierge, brings out a garment bag and some other bags, double checking when he wants them delivered. He makes a few more plans, writing some notes. He grabs his backs and jogs back to the room. He is pretty damn proud of himself. Its only a little past 4 and the dinner reservations aren’t till 8 lots of time for his plans to all click into place. During the ride up in the elevator he does have a brief moment where he second guesses himself. Hopefully everything goes according to plans. His phone dings as he steps off the elevator. It’s a thumbs up text from Craig, and he can’t help but smile and laugh when he notices the following text full of eggplant emojis. When he gets back to the room, he finds Teri stretched out across the bad, her new panda in her arms and her phone in her hand, she is smiling and once again he is amazed by the way he feels just looking at her. He drops his bags making his way over to snuggle with her. Time for some quality cuddle time, before he announces anything to do with his plans. Teri looks up at him and smiles, making room, then turns her phone so he can see what she is smiling about.</p><p> </p><p>Teri, is a little sad, she knows its their last night here. The last couple days have all felt so surreal. She can’t imagine how it will be when she has to return to the normal life she lives. She’s a little tired when they head back to the hotel, she doesn’t even think when Anthony hands her a key card and tells her to go on ahead. She smiles as she makes her way into the room, dropping the bags and pulling out her new friend. She flops down on the bed, grabbing her phone. She runs through her music picking a slow quiet playlist. Curls up and scrolls through social media, liking and commenting on stuff as she goes along. She knows she is just using it as a distraction. This is her kind of distraction when she realizes she’s been sent requests from all three of the guys. Quickly clicking on Evan, Smitty and Matts notifications. Smitty had already sent her the photo from the concert. Evan sends her a photo saying he has asked the tour photographer not to release it was taken of the VIP section for publicity photos. He says this one won’t be released just yet, but he knew she would want to see it. Curious she opens the file, its of her and Anthony standing by the railing during the concert. Their bodies are close they are holding hands and she is wrapped around his arm; his head is down and she is pretty sure he is whispering in her ear or had been. Her eyes are on the stage but Anthony is watching her, and the look on his face is just so full of love. She thinks if she was standing her knees would be weak. She recognizes the moment; Evan’s new unreleased song was playing. They look so in love, and they had only just met. Anthony comes in, drops his bags and makes his way over to the bed. She pushes her panda to the side, opening space for him with her. She can’t stop smiling as she turns the phone to show him the picture Evan had sent her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another long chapter. Originally this story wasn't going to be this long. Thanks for sticking around.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His next words are almost too much, she has to squeeze her legs together to control herself. “Now I know we haven’t discussed anything about this so I promise this will just be a little taste test. Now I am going down to the hotel bar. I will text you my list of requirements. You can get ready and take your time without me in the way. Text me when you are ready and I will come get you. Are you ok with this?” He releases her hair and steps back she can hear how heavy she is breathing, her lips and jaw ache from the kiss, she nods. She can barely speak “Yes…yes Sir.” She usually doesn’t like surprises but she has a feeling tonight is going to be amazing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony loves the pictures that Evan has sent to Teri. When she tells him that he said it won’t be released he sends him a quick message of thanks. He mentions to her how he and the guys are always very careful about what kind of pictures they let out in the public, because fans can be crazy. He really likes her and doesn’t want the witch hunt to start just yet. Teri agrees that its too early for things to go that public, wanting to keep this to just them and a few hand-picked people for now. He lays down behind Teri, gives her a squeeze and a kiss on the temple then flops onto his back. She’s curled up against his side, but wrapped around her new panda. She mentions she’s tired and a little sleepy, so he pulls the blanket up over her and tells her he will wake her in a bit. He can feel as her body relaxes and her breathing slows as she drifts off. Of course, Evan then sends the pic to him. Anthony enlarges it to see better and just sits and stares at the picture. The look on his face surprises even him. He knew there was something with the way Teri makes him feel, but this picture, taken shortly after they met. He doesn’t know if he has ever seen himself look like that? He sends a copy of the pic to Craig. He gently slips out from Teri’s side. Going through his stuff he pulls out his clothes for tonight. He glances over to make sure Teri is still sleepy and slips a box into his jacket pocket for later.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony’s decides a hot shower would be his best idea, get some stress off, do some thinking and just relax. He leans down and paces a gently kiss on Teri’s temple, then over her ear, whispers “sleep I’m gonna shower.” She mumbles and smiles snuggling back down. He grabs his phone, checking the time. He realizes they had been snuggling and he has been staring at that picture for almost an hour. He can’t remember the last time he was this relaxed and not worried about anything not even his videos or anything, Teri it seems is really good for his mental health. He grabs his phone and clothes and heads into the bathroom. He puts some music on to play while he cranks up the shower. He climbs in once the water is running hot. They had already showered that morning, so this shower is more about relaxing and thinking. He lets the water beat down on his neck and shoulders and just breathes and thinks. The last few days had been a whirlwind. When he got off the plan in Toronto, he never would have thought he would end up here. With a beautiful girl asleep in his bed. A girl who he couldn’t get enough of, a girl he wanted to possess in every way. She brought out a side of him that he hadn’t let out often. The dark and dominant voice in the back of his mind, wanted to make her all his. Wanted to wipe any and all those bad things out of her mind and replace them with just him.</p><p> </p><p>He steps out of the shower, his skin pink from the hot water. Wrapping a towel around his hip, he opens the door and peaks out at Teri. He takes his time double checking his beard and fixing his hair, puts on a bit of cologne. He stands in front of the mirror and just looks at himself. He knows he’s not built like a god but the time he has been spending at the gym has defined his muscles and he mostly likes what he sees. He checks his phone; noticing the time he tosses on underwear, socks and pants. Quietly making his way over to where Teri sleeps. When he sits on the edge of the bed she doesn’t even move. He runs a hand along her shoulder, he hates to have to wake her she looks so peaceful, wrapped around the panda he bought her. He takes out his phone and takes a quick picture. This is the way she should always sleep, no more nightmares. She shifts and slowly opens her eyes, softly smiling up ta him. He leans down cups her cheek and gently kisses her soft lips. “Its time to wake up I have a surprise for you.” Just then there is a knock on the door. Anthony smiles big and jumps up to answer it. Teri is a little confused, but is intrigued by what sort of surprise he has in mind.</p><p> </p><p>Teri wakes up with a smile on her face and she doesn’t remember the last time that happened, well it has happened a lot lately. Anthony is there, its a wonderful way to wake up. He leans down and presses his hand to her face; she rests her cheek against his palm. Her eyes slip closed and she wonders how he has figured her out so well, his lips brush gently over hers and she wishes she could stay like this with him for always. “Time to wake up I have a surprise for you” There was a knock on the door. Anthony heads over to open it, she sits up and rubs at her eyes. Teri has no idea what is going on. Anthony holds the door open and a hotel employee enters holding a garment bag and other things. She its up and looks at Anthony as he instructs the young man where to place the items, hands him a tip and says thank you. Having just woke up she is still a bit confused; she slips out from under the blanket and turns to sit with her feet hanging off the bed. “What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony smiles big walks over and hold his hand out for her to take. Easily lifting her up and on to her feet. He steps over to the bags and boxes. “I am taking you out somewhere special tonight. I hope you don’t mind but I did buy you some stuff. You need to get used to this I spoil my people.” He gives her a kiss on the forehead and squeezes her hand. “Reservation is for 8pm, you have an hour to get ready before we will have to leave. There is a dress and other things. I have given you options for foot wear.” He lets go of her hand, turns and grabs his shirt, pulling it on. He slips on his shoes. Stopping to check how he look in the mirror her smiles back at Teri. She is standing where he left her, her eyes are roaming over his body like she could eat him alive. He thought he was looking good but her look made his cock twitch, he pushed that thought away for later. Anthony has plans and he is going to make sure she remembers tonight. He walks back over, standing before her. Teri’s eyes are down and she is chewing her lip. </p><p> </p><p>Tucking a finger under her chin he pulls her head up so their eyes meet. Holding her in his gaze, he kisses her forehead, her cheeks her nose and finally her lips. He slips a hand to the back of her head, looping her braids around his fist and pulling her head even further back. One hand tangled in her hair, one hand now wrapped around her jaw, he licks a hot stripe up her neck, stopping to kiss below her ear. He can feel her body tremble; he whispers in her ear. “I have plans for you tonight little one. Do you understand the stop light system for safe words?” He watches her swallow and try and nod, he tugs her hair and head back. “Yes Sir” She whines. “Good. What colour are you Teri?” “Green Sir” He thinks the blush rushing up her neck and across her cheeks is the best thing he has ever seen. He tugs her hair, using it to direct her where he wants her, he leans down and kisses her hard, dominating her mouth their teeth clash and she moans into the kiss. He presses himself against her so she can feel that he is hard for her. “Now I know we haven’t discussed anything about this so I promise this will just be a little taste test. Now I am going down to the hotel bar. I will text you my list of requirements. You can get ready and take your time without me in the way. Text me when you are ready and I will come get you. Are you ok with this?” He releases her hair and steps back enough to give her room, her breath is haggard, lips wet and plump from the kiss, she nods. Her voice is soft “Yes…yes Sir.” Oh, he does like when she calls him Sir. Tonight’s going to be fun. He loves surprises. </p><p> </p><p>Teri takes Anthony’s hand letting him pull her up from her spot on the edge of the bed. He leads her to the bags and boxes. When he speaks his voice is some how deeper and more commanding. “I am taking you out somewhere special tonight. I hope you don’t mind but I did buy you some stuff. You need to get used to this I spoil my people.” He kisses her forehead and she want’s to melt at his feet. “Reservation is 8pm, you have an hour to get ready before we will have to leave. There is a dress and other thing. I have given you options for foot wear.” She is seeing another side of him, still sweet Anthony but with a more serious side. As he finishes getting dressed, she can’t take her eyes off of him. She wants to touch him and be touched. He just looks so damn good. Their eyes meet and hers drop to the floor. When he walks back over and tucks a finger under her chin, she feels her heart race. He kisses her face and she feel’s loved and special. She feels Anthony’s hand slipping to the back of her head tangling in her braids and dragging her head back, it sets a fire inside her. His hands on her are firm and she feels small and under his control. Her body starts to tremble as he licks up her neck; his warm breath across her ear “I have plans for you tonight little one. Do you understand the stop light system for safe words?” In her head she hears a voice green is good, yellow is slow down, red is stop, and everything stops. She swallows, her head automatically trying to nod but she can’t move her head is in Anthony’s hold. He tugs her hair, it’s a shot sharp pain that goes directly to her core, she swallows and whines “Yes Sir” “What colour Teri?” She blushes at how turned on she is right now. She doesn’t even have to think before she answers him “Green Sir”. He drags her in for a hot wet kiss. His teeth bang into her, and she open up to let him devour her with his lips and tongue. She can feel his hardness against her. His next words are almost too much, she has to squeeze her legs together to control herself. “Now I know we haven’t discussed anything about this so I promise this will just be a little taste test. Now I am going down to the hotel bar. I will text you my list of requirements. You can get ready and take your time without me in the way. Text me when you are ready and I will come get you. Are you ok with this?” He releases her hair and steps back she can hear how heavy she is breathing, her lips and jaw ache from the kiss, she nods. She can barely speak “Yes…yes Sir.” She usually doesn’t like surprises but she has a feeling tonight is going to be amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Getting ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The rules were simple, relax, wear the clothes he had picked for her, nothing else; not even jewellery. She could choose her shoes; of the 3 pairs he had chosen. Minimal makeup, hair down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony pops his phone in his pocket, gives Teri a kiss on the cheek and reminds her she doesn’t have to much time. He heads out the door and while waiting for the elevator he double checks his list and then send the info to Teri. Hopefully this wont push to far. Tonight’s going to be about her, and a taste of what he likes both in and out of bed. So far, they have connected so well, she makes him laugh, they have the same taste in music, and movies, they can be very serious and very goofy. When the elevator gets to the main floor he steps out and heads to the hotel bar. Grabbing a seat at the bar he orders the best scotch they have, settles in for a wait and scrolls his phone. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the door shuts behind Anthony Teri is quickly grabbing up the bags and boxes and making room on the bed. She props her panda up on the pillow “Ok buddy, lets figure this out” Her phone dinged and she checked the message from Anthony. The rules were simple, relax, wear the clothes he had picked for her, nothing else; not even jewellery. She could choose her shoes; of the 3 pairs he had chosen. Minimal makeup, hair down. Opening the garment bag first, she pulls out a dress. As she turns it around on the hanger pulling it out to lay across the bed, she remembers trying this one on. It was at a boutique the first day with Smitty and Matt. Anthony had convinced her to try on some designer dresses that cost more then she made in a pay cheque. She was so shy when she had tried this one on, the sales girl having to convince her to step out the dressing room door. When she stepped out Anthony had just stared, he was totally speechless. It was a midnight blue soft silky dress with a deep v neckline and spaghetti string straps that crossed over a totally open back. The material it was made of was some soft flowy stuff that felt like a cloud. The sales girl had said it looked like it was made for her body, her pail skin and hair just glowed. She had blushed, walked out done a little spin and started to dash back to the dressing room when she heard Anthony clear his throat. She had stopped glanced back at Anthony and giggled a little when he said “Wow” She had no clue when he had got this dress for her. One of the bags was from the lingerie store Anthony had convinced her to go in. Inside that bag Anthony had also supplied a skimpy g-string in a matching colour to the dress with a gold phoenix embroidered on the front panel. Teri looked at it and realized she was going to need to shave to wear this. She dug through the rest of the bags finding everything she would need including razors and cream. Anthony really had thought of everything.</p><p> </p><p>She takes everything she is going to need, and sets it up on the edge of the tub. Picking a playlist she plays some soft music. She runs the water till it’s just the right temp, she checks the hotel supplies bath stuffs and enjoying the vanilla smell she adds a bit to the water and climbs in. She ties her braid up and out of her way, knowing from past experiences when she pulls them out her hair is going to have the best possible waves and curls. She spends a little time soaking then gets out the razor and gets to work, legs, under arms and she well she shaves everything. Knowing Anthony had not actually mentioned shaving and what he was expecting, she shaves it all off as a surprise of sorts. She raised her hips out of the water looking down at her newly shave pussy. She ran her fingers across her groin enjoying the feel of the smoothness. She had done this before; she really hopes Anthony likes it. She wonders if there is a feeling better then freshly shaved legs, she runs her hand along making sure she hasn’t missed a spot and hums. When she feels are fresh and clean, unplugs the bath and gets out. Wrapping a big fluffy towel around her body, she dries off and rubs some of the moisturizer cream over her body. She takes her braids out and runs her fingers through the waves, separating and fluffing the curls. She adds a bit of liner and mascara to her eyes, and a clear glass to her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Teri looks down at the dress and she slips the g-string with the golden phoenix over her hips. She turns and looks at herself in the mirror, running her hands over her hips the blue and gold of the phoenix shimmer in the light. Picking up the dress she drops it over her head and arms, smoothing it down, slipping the straps around so they sit perfectly on her shoulder, flipping her hair out of the way. She turns back looking at herself in the mirror. Her eyes go big “wow” She barely recognizes herself. She notices for the first time not only is the dress short but there is an offset slit that ends just below her hip. She will need to be careful, she swirls and twists a bit, oh dear yes very careful. Of the shoes she picks a pair of strappy black platform heels that give her a good 4 inches. She wonders if she will be able to look Anthony in the eye with these on. Glancing in the mirror again, she does a little turn, bending at the hip she runs a hand up her leg, looking back at herself in the mirror. She can’t believe how sexy she looks; pretty sure Anthony is going to love this. She takes a deep breath, checks the time and texts Anthony that she is ready. Her nerves start to kick in while she waits so she goes and stars out the window at the city lights while she waits.</p><p> </p><p>While sitting there Anthony had been hit on three times; two beautiful ladies who he was pretty sure were escorts and one young guy, who was pretty good looking, but for all Anthony knew was also an escort. He had told all of them, if it wasn’t for the fact he was currently madly and deeply into the girl in his hotel room he may have taken them up on their offers. He had just finished his second drink when his phone goes off; its hard for him to control his smile. He nods to the bartender, signs the bill and heads out. The ladies are long gone, but he does smile and nod to the lovely young man on his way out the door. He runs his thumb over the box in his jacket pocket, thinking of where the nights heading as the elevator takes him to Teri. He swipes the card and walks in. The lights are low and soft music is playing. He notices Teri standing at the window, her back is to him. He takes a few steps towards her and stops. He admires the perfect shape to her back and shoulders, the way her body tapers down to her waist. Her hair like a cape covers her shoulders and down her back in a long v at its longest just brushing her tailbone. The dress clings to her curves, accenting her hips and the roundness of her backside. He licks his lips and steps closer; till he is right behind her. There eyes meet in the reflection in the window. He places his hands gently on her shoulders, brushing his finger tips up and down her arms. She sighs and he can feel the goose bumps on her skin. “You are beautiful” He brushes her hair to the side and kisses from her shoulder up to her ear. As he speaks his other hand is slipping up her leg under the dress. “Are you wearing what I told you to?” Teri trembles and leans back against him, shifting as he touches her. “Yes Sir”. “Hmmmm Good Girl” Anthony trails his fingers up her leg teasingly close to between her legs, over her hip and then pulls his hand out. His phone dings and he pulls away, leaving her there. Glancing at his phone he announces “Ubers here in 5 minutes we need to go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Phoenix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>. He presses kisses along her skin as he speaks “You are my phoenix something to be regarded as unique and remarkable in every respect. A phoenix represents transformation, death and rebirth in fire. The phoenix is a symbol of strength and renewal. You are stronger than you know and I want to help you figure that out.” He turns her around so he can see her face. “Will you be mine? Will you let me light the fire so you can be reborn?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony grabs a shawl from a bag Teri hadn’t opened, shakes it open and drapes it over her shoulders. Noticing as he tucks it over her shoulder that the dress manages to cover most of the marks, he has left on her pail skin but she has a lovely mark on her collarbone from his teeth. In the same bag is a small clutch for her phone and not much else. He slips an arm around her shoulder and leads her out the door. Teri feels beautiful but also very outside her comfort level. She slips her hand into Anthony’s and wraps herself around his arm in the elevator. Anthony squeezes her hand, turns her in front of him and pulls her against his body. His lips brush gently over Teri’s lips. The elevator dings, he pulls away and they walk arm and arm out the door. They make a pretty fine-looking couple; heads actually turn as they walk through the lobby. The girl at the front desk had helped with the delivery plans and spent her shift wishing someone would treat her like that someday. Anthony holds the door open for Teri, as she starts to sit, she realizes is she is not careful someone’s going to get quite the few. Anthony moves to stand in front of her blocking anyone’s view, as she slides into her seat. He moves around to the other door, and climbs in. His hand goes directly to her knee, trailing his fingers along her thigh. The restaurant is on the 54th floor and the views and food is amazing. Their table was set in a corner away from the hustle and bustle of the restaurant. Anthony orders for both of them. They chat quietly and drink a bottle of wine with dinner. Teri opens up a little telling him more about her life and job and the small town she is from. Anthony spends the dinner watching Teri’s every move, the way she flips her hair, the way she smiles and her eyes light up as she talks.</p><p> </p><p>The night has been perfect Teri feels like a princess. She has drunk just enough wine to be feeling the soft glow but not enough to feel out of control. The food had been amazing, and they had shared some sweet fluffy desert that she couldn’t pronounce. Anthony announced he had ordered an Uber for them tomorrow, he would go to the airport and then it would take her home. She had tried to talk him out of it, the train was easy and wouldn’t cost near as much. He had taken her hand in his looked her in the eyes and captured her attention with just his look “All ready decided. My mind is made up.” She had to admit to herself that letting hm decide and make choices did make life easier. She told him that and that taking the train alone with all her new stuff had sounded very daunting. He had smiled picked up her hand and kissed her palm. “I want to make your life better” After dinner they had moved over to a section of the bar with a viewing area that was all glass that looked out over the city, there was actually no other tall builds on this side for a few blocks. Teri was fascinated, they were so far up and the lights of the city sparkled. Anthony had stepped away for a moment to take care of something so she had wondered over to the window. Anthony stepped up behind her and wrapped his hands around her hips, their eyes met in the reflection of the window and she smiled. He trailing his fingers up her sides, his fingers brush over the soft skin under her arms, he can feel goosebumps on her skin. She looks around and realizes they are alone. Teri’s body reacts to his touch, she feels a tingling in her groin and tries hard not to moan. He brushes her hair to the side and kisses her neck lightly. He smiles watching her body react to him, he brings his hand up her ribs, cupping her breasts he runs his thumb across her already hard nipple. He whispers “This reminds me of last night. Love the way your body reacts to my touch.” </p><p> </p><p>Teri closes her eyes and leans back against Anthony his body is strong and solid against her back, he wraps his arms around her, and pulls her close. Tilting her head back she kisses his cheek. Anthony turns her in his arms. “I have something for you” He pulls a box out of his jacket pocket. It’s a black satin jeweler box, Teri reaches out with her hands shaking a bit. Glancing up at him then back to the box. Here voice is quiet and shaky. “You spoil me. I’m not used to this” Anthony cups her cheek in his palm lifting her eyes to meet his. “You deserve a little spoiling. Open it.” Inside the box is a beautiful silver necklace; a phoenix in flight with the chains coming from the tips of the wings. “Its beautiful” She holds it out to Anthony, turning and lifting her hair so he can put it on her. Anthony’s fingers brush the back of her neck as he connects the chains, He brushes his lips over the back of her neck, Teri hums and shivers. He presses kisses along her skin as he speaks “You are my phoenix something to be regarded as unique and remarkable in every respect. A phoenix represents transformation, death and rebirth in fire. The phoenix is a symbol of strength and renewal. You are stronger than you know and I want to help you figure that out.” He turns her around so he can see her face. “Will you be mine? Will you let me light the fire so you can be reborn? So, to speak” Teri smiles tears in her eyes. She nods her head as she speaks “Ya. Yes. Please. Make me more.” Anthony brushes her tears away with his thumb and kisses her forehead. He leans in to her ear, his hand brushing over the bite mark on her collar bone, digging his thumb in till she whines and gasps. “I may make you cry. But I promise to always be here to brush them away. Now let’s go back to the hotel I have so many more plans.”</p><p> </p><p>Anthony was behind her, her body fit so perfectly against his. When he wraps his arms around her, she feels safe and secure, she tilts her head back and kisses his cheek. She is surprised when he turns her; pulling a box out of his jacket and announces. “I have something for you” He has already done so much; her hands shake slightly as she takes and opens the box. “You spoil me. I’m not used to this” Anthony places a gentle hand on her cheek and lifts her eyes to meet his. “You deserve a little spoiling. Open it.”  Opening the box, Teri is immediately in love. It’s a beautiful phoenix necklace, in silver with chains from its wing tips. She holds it out for Anthony to place around her neck. “Its beautiful.” She turns and lifts her hair off her shoulders so he can place it around her neck. His lips brush over the back of her neck and she can’t help but shiver. She bites back a small moan by humming to herself. “You are my phoenix something to be regarded as unique and remarkable in every respect. A phoenix represents transformation, death and rebirth in fire. The phoenix is a symbol of strength and renewal. You are stronger than you know and I want to help you figure that out.” The weight of the necklace hits just below where his hand rested the first time he asked if she was submissive. Anthony’s words have stirred so many emotions in Teri’s heart, she can feel tears building up. He turns her around so she is facing him once more. “Will you be mine? Will you let me light the fire and you can be reborn? So, to speak” She smiles as she feels a tear start to fall. Anthony takes her face in his hands and wipes away her tears. “Yes. Please. Make me more.” One hand cup’s her cheek and she leans into the touch, his other hand slips down her neck to her collar bone. He kisses her forehead and then leans close to her ear. His hand is warm on her skin, his touch bringing tingles to the surface. His thumb brushes over the bite mark he had left and a flame runs through her body. He pushes his thumb into the bite mark and she has to press her legs together to keep from falling. She can’t control the sound that bursts from her lips as she whines, it hurts, but she wants more. “I may make you cry. But I promise to always be here to brush them away. Now let’s go back to the hotel I have so many more plans.”</p><p> </p><p>On the ride back to the hotel Anthony’s hand slipped in beside Teri and pulled her legs up over his, so she is practically in his lap. He kisses her shoulder, up along her neck to nibble at her pulse under her ear. He slips his hand up her leg brushing his fingers under the edge of the slit in the skirt up till he sweeps over her hip, running fingers along the g-string down to the front. His hand wraps over her groin. Teri rolls her hips into his touch, opening her legs to give him better access. He glances over and she is biting her lip trying to stay quiet and blushing; her eyes keep going to the review mirror. Slipping his fingers between her thighs, his hand slides down over the soft material of the g-string. His fingers brush against her folds and he notices how wet the material is but also something has changed. He licks her neck and growls against her ear as he gives her a mound a squeeze. “Did you shave…everything?” She whimpers and presses back against his touch “Yes” her growls again and bites at her neck “All for me?” She moans “Yes.” “I am going to fuck. I am going to fucking break you down and put you back together.” He spends the rest of the ride, just brushing his fingers back and forth over the g-string, with just enough pressure to have her trembling and shifting under his touch.</p><p> </p><p>When the Uber gets back to the hotel, Anthony steps out and puts a hand out for Teri. She slides across the seat and her dress rides up past her hip giving Anthony a view of her thighs and the gild phoenix on her g string. She smiles at him shyly, taking his hand and exiting the car. He standing very close; so close that when she stands up her body brushes against his as her dress falls back down. He takes her arm and leads her inside. As they walk through the lobby, he leans close. “Look around, you’re being watched. Your sexy and look amazing. Some of them may have even saw you step out of the car. But you are coming upstairs with me, your body is mine, tonight your pussy is mine.” As the wait for the elevator Anthony slips a hand down her back, running his fingers over her ass, down and under the edge of her skirt. He leans down and nips at her shoulder “You like this, knowing someone is hard for you?” He presses against her as the doors open, pushing her inside and against the glass wall of the elevator. She can feel his hardness pressed against her back, and she shifts her hips against hip. He slips the hand on her back around her hip and into the split on her dress, bringing his hand up her thigh over her hip and down her groin. She moans and presses into his touch, not caring that anyone who looked at the elevator could see them. His fingers slip just under the edge of her g-string teasingly brushing his fingers over the soft skin there. He slips the other hand over her shoulder, and down the front into her dress. She bites back a moan as his fingers dip down over her hard nipple. “hmmmm, nice” Anthony’s breath is hot against her skin. He pinches and tugs at her nipple till she whimpers. When the elevator dings, he pinches her nipple hard enough to make Teri’s knees weak and for her to cry out. He lets go of her completely, he is so hard in his pants it hurts, so he palms himself to rearrange. Stepping back, he walks away from her heading to the room. “Come along girl” Teri stumbles to right herself and follows him to  the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. “How do I love you already?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony held the room door open for Teri. As she walked in, she drops her shawl and bag on the table by the love seat. She stops in the middle of the room, turning and waiting for Him. Anthony walks over and runs his fingers up her arms, brushing over her shoulders, he slips his thumbs under the traps holding her dress and lifts them over her shoulders. As the silky material slips down over Teri’s body she shivers as the cool air meets her skin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is pretty much pure and total smut. And its long, like really long.<br/>If you don't want to read that just go down to the last paragraph.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony held the room door open for Teri. As she walked in, she drops her shawl and bag on the table by the love seat. She stops in the middle of the room, turning and waiting for Him. Anthony walks over and runs his fingers up her arms, brushing over her shoulders, he slips his thumbs under the traps holding her dress and lifts them over her shoulders. As the silky material slips down over Teri’s body she shivers as the cool air meets her skin. He hums as he bends down and takes a nipple between his lips, sucking and biting down around it. Her eyes close and her head falls back as she moans and whines. He grabs and needs at her breasts as his mouth moves from one to the other, biting and sucking, leaving marks across her pale skin. Teri presses against Anthony’s his teeth drag hard over her nipple and she whines and whimpers at the feel of his teeth against her skin. He trails kisses and bites marks up her neck, when she reaches out for him, he grabs her hands and puts them back at her sides. “No Touching.” He presses a gentle kiss to her cheek, he takes her breasts in hand and squeezes hard, her legs shake and she has to stop her self from crumbling. She whines and bites her lip; smothering the sounds she is making. Anthony wants to hear her sounds; he takes both nipples between his fingers and twists and pulls them. Teri gasps out with a high-pitched whine; he laughs low and seductively. “What colour are you?” She miles and licks her lips; in a quiet voice “Green” Leaning into lick a kiss into her mouth, he sucking her tongue, twisting and tweaking her nipples. He pulls from the kiss and rest his palm over her breast, the cool touch of his palm against her heated skin makes her whine low. His heated breath against her ear, makes her purr. “Don’t move” </p><p> </p><p>Teri watches Anthony step away, the contrast of him being still fully dressed and her in just a g-string and heels is not lost on her. He looks so powerful; she watches as he rolls up his sleeves and walks around her. From behind her; she hears what sounds like the curtains being moved. He walks past her over to a bag she hadn’t noticed before, as he reaches into the bag, he smiles at her. “Turn Around” The blinds are totally open; she can see the lights of the city and into the building across the way. She shivers and a part of her wants to cover her body, her hands start to move but she remembers his words and stops moving. Anthony dims the lights and walks up beside her. He sets a camera down on the table by the window. He has something in his hands but she isn’t sure what. Anthony slides a hand under her chin, brushing a thumb over her cheek. Teri’s eyes shine her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. Anthony tsk’s, brushing his thumb over her lip pulling it from her teeth. She opens her mouth letting go; his thumb brushes past her lips and into her mouth. Her eyes slip shut as she licks and then gently sucks his thumb. “Hmmm. You are such a good girl.” She feels him kiss her forehead and opens her eyes as he pulls his thumb from between her lips. He presses a small kiss to her lips. Licks her bottom lip and pulls away.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony’s eyes meet hers; he smiles and looks over his shoulder. “Do you think they can see in here?” He steps back and to the side, trailing his fingers down her neck, and around over her shoulder. He takes her hand in his and steps closure to the window. “Do you like that idea? Someone watching you right now. Watching you be a slut for me?” Teri whines and trembles, looking at the floor and then Anthony. “Answer me?” He can just barely hear as she whispers her answer. “Yes” “Good” He leans in and kisses your cheek gently. Teri feels Anthony’s fingers brush across her hip, his hand coming to rest over her tummy, fingertips gently brushing just above her panty line. “Now hands behind your back. I don’t have my rope of course, so I picked up some pretty ribbon. I want to bind your arms, and maybe take some pictures. Would you like that?” He watches as a pink blush works it way up her chest to cheeks. Her voice squeaks a bit “Yes…but pictures?” “He smiles “They will only be for us. Unless you decide they can be shared.” Arms slipping back, she clasps her hands behind her back, Teri isn’t sure how she feels about pictures, her nerves and insecurities are creeping up on her. Anthony can see as her emotions start to show in her eyes. He steps behind her taking his hand off her front and grasping both of her wrists in one hand and tugs them back, making her stand up straighter with her shoulders back and chest out. Anthony’s not sure if she is shaking in anticipation or nerves, so he checks in before he begins. Pressing a kiss to her ear “Colour baby?’ He watches her reflection in the window. He legs go of her hands and places his hand on her back between her shoulder blades. He can feel as she relaxes against his touch, her eyes slipping shut as she breathes deep. “Would you like me to blind fold you?” He watches as she nods, he doesn’t ask for confirmation, he steps over and pulls a scarf from the bag the ribbon had been in. Folding it he wraps it around her head and covers her eyes. He runs his fingers through her hair; she can feel as he separates it and braids it into one loose braid, tying it and slipping it over her shoulder. “Better?” He can actually see as she relaxes and her body sways a bit till, she finds her center. </p><p> </p><p>Teri can feel as her heart rate drops once the blindfold is across her eyes. She can feel as her body relaxes and a fog starts to seep into her mind. Anthony asks her again “Colour?” She hums having to concentrate on speaking its like her voice belongs to someone else “green” Anthony’s fingers brush over her shoulders and then down her arms. He grabs thick hot pink satin ribbon and starting at her wrists begins wrapping and weaving the material around her arms stopping over her elbows. His flingers slide under and over with the ribbon, tightening and loosening as he goes along. He ties a bow between her elbows then weaves and braids the ribbon back down to her wrists, he hums and adds another bow. Teri sinks deep into sub space, her breathing evens out, heart rate slowing. Its like her body has disappeared nothing exists but Anthony’s touch and the ribbon against her skin. When Anthony steps away, she feels like she is floating. “beautiful” He grabs his camera and steps around her, checking the lighting he takes a couple photos the soft click breaking the silence in the room. Teri jumps at the sound and then settles as Anthony touches her hand “Your fine” he squeezes her fingers lightly and she squeezes back. Putting done the camera, he clicks on a light and he gently takes her arms and turns her slightly. He moves around her taking some pictures, he tucks a finger under her chin, lifting her head so he can lean in and kiss her. He runs his finger down from her chin, over her chest watching as her body reacts to his touch, he scratches a finger nail over her hard nipple. Teri whines jerks away, her grabs her nipple between his fingers and tugs her toward him, twisting hard. Anthony leans in and kisses her, twisting and tugging on her nipple. He twists her braid around his fist, tilting her head back as he devours her lips. They both moan into the kiss. The kiss is wet and dirty as he licks into her mouth, pulling her tongue into his mouth he gives it a suck, chasing it back into her mouth, he pulls back and bits down on her bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>The hand in Teri’s hair tightens and pulls her head pack, he smiles as she whines. He legs go over her nipple and smacks her tit, top down, once, twice and a third time. Teri squeaks and jerks, jumping at each smack. He repeats this on the other side, and her reaction is the same. His hand then slid along the front of her g-string, pulling her by the hair her presses her body against his. His fingers slip down over her mound. She shifts her feet spreading her legs to give him more space. Her g-string is wet under his fingers, he presses into her folds and rubs directly over her clit. Teri whines and whimpers, she presses down against his touch. He tugs the wet material to the side and his finger’s slide through her wetness, he rubs two fingers side to side over her clit and Teri keens and whines. She is so wet its dripping down her thighs, he keeps flicking and rubbing his fingers over and over. Teri groans and spread her legs further, she’s close so close, her breath stutters her orgasm starts to build and build and she’s whining and begging now. “please please…oh” Anthony’s pulls his fingers away; he smiles and chuckles low as she whimpers. He loosens his hold on her hair, tugging a curl behind her ear. He kisses her temple. “Good girl” Teri is trying to catch her breath as her body shakes and she comes down from how close she was. </p><p> </p><p>Anthony moves and she feels as he kneels before her. He kisses her hips and trails a tongue along the waist band of her panties. He presses his face against her, rubbing his bead against her soft skin. Slowly his thumbs pull her g-string off her hips and down her legs. Teri moans as the tip of his tongue traces the outside of her mound and slips just along the tip of her opening. Her legs shake and he holds her hips as he trails kisses over her thighs. Licking and biting and leaving marks over her skin, occasionally dipping his tongue between her legs tease but never connecting with that bundle of nervous that was begging to be touched. He pulls away, and looks up at her. She is a vision in his eyes, her pale skin, pink and glowing from the sensual blush of arousal coursing through her; the marks left by his lips and teeth giving him a rush. He runs his hands down her legs from hips to feet. “Hmm don’t want you falling” He gently removes each shoe and pushes them and her panties out of the way. Hands sliding up her inner legs, he presses her thighs apart giving him more room. His hands slip between her legs and up her back, he squeezes her soft cheeks and pulls her toward him. He slips one hand back between her legs while the other continues to fondle her back, his middle finger slides easily into her his thumb pressed against her clit. He leans up and sucks and bites a deep purple mark onto her hip. Gently stroking her inner walls his thumb just pressing down against her button. Teri moans out his name and he switches to her other hip and bites down hard “Pardon?” “Sir, please” She whines. He loves when she gets vocal, so he bites her again and flicks his thumb over her clit, an unintelligible sound drops from her lips as her head falls back and she thrusts her hips toward him. Anthony hums and replaces his thumb with his tongue. She’s swaying’ her legs shaking and he is the only thing keeping her standing. The hand on her ass, moves and his fingers slip down her crack brushing over her rosebud and then away. Her body jerks towards him and he licks and hums against her clit. He brings that arm up and around her hip, pulling her toward him. Every time he changes direction with his tongue, she bucks her hips forward. He speeds up his fingers inside her, slipping in a third finger easily, his entire hand and wrist are covered with her juices. Her legs start to shake, and the Moises she is making are delicious. Anthony twists his fingers continuing to pump his in and out of her and flicks his tongue and she whines “Sir…OH oh gOd.” He wants to see her fall apart. He drags his teeth and sucks her little bundle of nerves into his mouth, tilting his fingers just right and rubbing inside her. Her hips jolt forward as she yells out, he muscles tightening and her walls clamping down on his fingers. Her wetness gushes out around his fingers as he continues to move them in and out of her, lightly flicking his tongue over her clit, drawing out her orgasm and teasing her. He only pulls away when her body starts to jerk and pull away from over stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony slips his fingers out of Teri’s wetness, and stands, he then places his fingers on her lips, leans in and whispers. “Taste yourself” She moans as he slips his fingers between her lips, her tongue rolls and licks over his digits, sucking her taste from his skin. “Good girl. Not done with you yet.” Anthony grabs her arms and stirs her across the room. Teri stumbles her legs not wanting to work just yet, he grabs her and shoves her against something, she’s not sure if it’s a table, a dresser or the desk. Just suddenly she is folded flat across something and Anthony is behind her. She hears him removing his shirt and she whines wanting to feel him against her. Large strong hands suddenly grab her pale cheeks hard, a hard slap to one side and the other, make her rise up on her tip toes and yelp. His hands then brush down her arms over the ribbons, and she feels him lean over her. He smacks first one side and then the other, harder than the first. Teri whines and Anthony places a kiss to the back of her neck “Gonna fuck you so hard. Just like this bent over the table, ass in the air, tied and blind. We are right in front of the window baby, anyone could see us.” Teri whines and shifts under him; he bites down on her shoulder hard. “Tell me your colour. Because once I start, I am not stopping till I am satisfied. Teri whines and shifts her hips to press back against him, she knows his shirt is off but realizes that his pants are still on. She whines again, thrusting back against him trying to get some friction, she wants to feel him inside her. Anthony leans back and undoes his pants, pulling his cock out he rubs it against her. He grabs her hips and presses his himself between her legs, rubbing through her slick his cock head presses hard against her clit. “green, green, green...please” Teri begs.</p><p> </p><p>He slams his cock into her filling her. Teri yelps with pain and pleasure as the tip of his cock hits deep inside her. He digs his fingers into her hips and slowly pulls back and slams back in. He grinds his hip, pressing as deep inside her as he can. He runs a hand up over her ass, she feels his fingers on the back of her neck as her wraps her braid around his fist. He pulls her head up by the hair and starts fucking her hard. This wasn’t making love; it wasn’t gentle at all it was raw fucking as he hammered into her. Teri groans as she feels his cock slam into her, domination her. Anthony bends his knees slightly so her can slam into her at just the right angle. He pulls her hair tighter, making her back arch, she whines is name as his cock slams hard again and again inside her, her legs shaking. He is slamming into her so hard the table she is sprawled over shifts with ever thrust. The hand on her hips shifts and suddenly she can feel his fingers around her throat. He is using his hold in her hair and the fingers around her throat to control where her body moves. Teri whimpers as his fingers tighten squeezing around her neck. Her mind goes quiet all she can think about is Anthony’s body slamming into her and the growing ache deep with in her as the tension builds. Anthony leans down and latches onto her neck with his teeth, growling against her skin. Teri’s vision goes white as a climax explodes out of her orgasm pulling Anthony’s from hip, his thrusts stuttering and slowing but not stopping, his thrust are hard and he buries himself deep as he fills her. He slowly let’s go of her neck, running his hand over her back, soothing. Letting go of her hair, he wraps his hands around her hips digging his fingers hard in the bruises he has left behind, pulling her to him as he presses himself in her and grinds his hips. Her muscles flew and clamp down around his length, pulling him deeper inside her.</p><p> </p><p>He reaches up and tugs on the ribbon at her wrists, undoing the bow and tugging the ribbon from around her arms. Teri’s moans, flexing her hands and wrists as he removes the biding, rubbing and massaging her arms. She feels his cock flex inside her as she shifts her hips. Anthony is already hard again. He smiles as he slips a hand over her hip down her front and down through her wetness, he flicks a finger tip over her clit and Teri keens, opening her legs wide. His cock slides slowly out through a mix of their fluids. The sounds coming from her lips making his cock twitch again, he slams back into her and the wet sound their bodies make when they connect makes her head spin. When her arms are free Anthony pulls her body up against his, holding her up with a hand around her waist. His other hand continues to stroke and press over her clit. He thrusts slowly and deep. Pulling her back against him. She drops her hands on the table top to hold herself up. Arms shaking from being tied for so long, all of her muscles are struggling to keep her upright. If he wasn’t holding her up, she would topple over. She whines as she feels another orgasm building, she thinks she may die from this one. Anthony’s thrusts continue a slow steady rhythm as he slams into her. Her legs are shaking, her head back mouth open, whining and moaning. Intelligible words and sounds are now coming from deep within Teri, he thinks she is calling to god and begging, occasionally he hears his name. He presses her close to his body, kissing her shoulder and licking at the bruises he has left behind. “Come on baby, one more. You can do it” his words feel like they are burned into her skin. Teri’s mind shorts out, and she sees white hears static and then everything goes quiet. There is a gush of fluid as her orgasm hits her, Anthony’s fingers and wrist drip with fluid. The pressure within her body centers on Anthony’s cock. He shoots deep inside her and stumbles as it feels like her body is trying to crush him. He grabs Teri; slipping off the blindfold and pulls her close as he feels her body give out. He gently turns her and lifts her up, carrying her to the bed. He tucks a blanket around her, making his way to the washroom. </p><p> </p><p>Anthony quickly strips out of his clothes, and washes himself off. To Anthony the aftercare was just as important or more important then anything, and he had a feeling Teri had never had good after care. He grabs a warm wet cloth a dry towel a bottle of body cream and a bottle of water as he makes his way back to Teri. He gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead and brushes his lips over hers. “You did so well” He gently wipes down her sweaty body she whines a little as her wipes between her legs, cleaning her. “Shhh baby. Its ok” She’s just barely coherent so he keeps talking saying little things as he works on after care. “Your beautiful” He rubs down her arms and massages her fingers, kissing each finger tip. “You did so well” Pouring some cream onto his hands he rubs his fingers and thumbs deep into her muscles at her shoulders down “So good for me” He kisses each nipple as they harden in the cool air. Teri slowly opens her eyes; she shifts her body and moans. “Anthony” She whisper’s and he is there, gentling kissing her lips and meeting her eyes. “Shhh” He grabs the water opening it helping her sit up a bit to drink. She smiles at him and blinks, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. He leans into her touch. He pulls her into his arms and hold her tight, they both just breath in the moment, the smell and feel of the other person in their arms. Her voice is quiet and right in his ear, he’s not even sure if she means for it to be out loud. She finally asks the question both of them have been thinking since the first night. “How do I love you already?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Last Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning came too soon; Anthony waking up with a warm body on his chest. He places a gentle kiss on the top of her head, glancing over at the clock. They have time, so he wraps his arms around Teri and holds her, taking in the feel of her skin and the smell of her hair. Leaving her behind is going to suck. But he wasn’t lying about all the ways they can stay in touch. And as long as she can get a few days off she can come visit. Lord knows being a youtuber means he doesn’t have a specific work schedule; he can just record a bunch and then take a few days off. A month maybe less, he figures that’s as long as he can possibly handle being away from her. Teri starts to move around and he knows she is waking up. “Hey good morning baby”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony pulls her up and into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. He doesn’t know if he has an answer for Teri’s question or even if she is looking for a one. He rubs circles in her back as she snuggles against his chest, she sniffs and he is pretty sure she’s crying, “Teri, baby” His voice catches in his throat. “Don’t cry. I got you.” He kisses the top of her head and then her temple, his lips resting there as he speaks. “I’ve been trying to figure that out since the first night I had you in my arms.” He runs his fingers along her hair line; tucking stray hairs behind her ear. He kisses her forehead then tilts her head back so he can brush small kisses over her cheeks and lips, kissing away her tears. “Its ok baby. We will figure this out. Now let me love on you. You were such a good girl for me.” He tucks a blanket around them and holds her close, handing her the water bottle again. “Drink” When she finishes the bottle, she takes a deep breath and her eyes finally meet his. “Did you see that picture of us that Evan sent. Did you really look Teri? She finally starts to smile as Anthony starts to rave. “Where’s my phone I’ll pull it up again. I am looking at you like the world revolves around you, like you hung the moon and stars. You are already so precious to me.” He runs a thumb over her cheek. “I can come visit, you can come visit, there is skype and discord and other video options, and text and email and even good old snail mail. My life will be better with you in it.” He leans in and kisses her gently, his lips brushing over hers before slipping his tongue along the seem of her lips waiting for her to give him entry. The kiss is slow and sensual and he never wants it to end. He was utterly in love. Even with just these few days, he could tell this was something he wanted to last forever in.</p><p> </p><p>Teri loves being wrapped in Anthony’s arms, she can’t imagine feeling this safe or warm anywhere else. What they had done was intense. The way he had touched her was so intense and powerful and now he was treating her like a princess. She has finally asked the question that had been digging into the back of her mind since the first night. Anthony is being so sweet and gentle; she snuggles into his chest and can’t help but to start to cry. She isn’t used to this, to being cared for after, to being held like this. The sound of Anthony’s gentle voice catching a bit in his throat as he speaks “Teri, baby. Don’t cry. I got you.” His lips brush the top of her head and her temple and she feels so complete. His breath tickles as he speaks “I’ve been trying to figure that out since the first night I had you in my arms.” He does this thing where he runs his fingers through her hair, and tucks it behind her ear and then her kisses her forehead and she doesn’t know if her heart can take it. He drops little soft kisses to her forehead, checks, and lips. She feels happy through her tears, but she still can’t look at Anthony. “Its ok baby. We will figure this out. Now let me love on you. You were such a good girl for me.” Tucking a blanket around both of them he hands her the water bottle again, and she realizes just how dehydrated she feels. “Drink.” She finishes the water and finally looks up her eyes meet his and she is blown away by the look of love he gives her. “Did you see that picture of us that Evan sent. Did you really look Teri? She can’t help but smile, as his voice is so full of excitement. “Where’s my phone. I’ll pull it up again. I am looking at you like the world revolves around you, like you hung the moon and stars. You are already so precious to me.” Anthony rests his hand on her face and rubs his thumb over her cheek, she leans into his touch. She doesn’t know how this is going to work “I can come visit. You can come visit. There’s skype and discord and other video options. Text and email and even good old snail mail. My life will be better with you in it.” He leans in to kiss her and Teri meets him in the middle. The kiss is gentle and when his tongue slips over her bottom lip seeking entry, she lets him in. The kiss is slow and gentle and she loves every moment. She hopes he can feel just how much he means to her.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony tucks Teri under the blanket, tosses on some boxers and finds her phone for her. He tells her to just sit and relax, as he closes the curtains, and cleans and organizes things. Teri scrolls through her social media, laughing at a couple posts and sharing them with Anthony. He grabs his phone and climbs into bed behind her. They laugh and joke over meme’s and posts, spending quality time just enjoying each other company. He checks his itinerary to double check when he needs to be at the airport. He reaches over and plugs his phone in and then snuggles up against her back. He gently removes the braid he had put in her hair. Running his fingers through her hair, he leans in close and places a kiss on her shoulder. Teri sighs and leans back against his chest and he slips an arm around her and cups her breast holding her against him. She smiles and looks over her shoulder at him “This is going to be really hard” She pouts. He gently kisses her. “It will be but I am willing to work with this if you are” Anthony slips a hand over her shoulder and pulls her chin towards him as he deepens the kiss. His tongue gently nudging into her mouth and tasting her, he doesn’t ever want to forget this. They break the kiss and Teri drops her phone and curls against his chest. She lays there awake for awhile, listening as Anthony breathing and heart beat slowed. She looks up at the relaxed look on his face, memorizing this moment. Deep inside she thinks once he leaves that will be it, but a small voice keeps reminding her he said he feels the same way she does. She tells the bad thoughts to shut up; turns to kiss his chest and wraps her arms around him. Anthony’s arms tighten and a smile stretches across his sleeping face.</p><p> </p><p>Morning came too soon; Anthony waking up with a warm body on his chest. He places a gentle kiss on the top of her head, glancing over at the clock. They have time, so he wraps his arms around Teri and holds her, taking in the feel of her skin and the smell of her hair. Leaving her behind is going to suck. But he wasn’t lying about all the ways they can stay in touch. And as long as she can get a few days off she can come visit. Lord knows being a youtuber means he doesn’t have a specific work schedule; he can just record a bunch and then take a few days off. A month, he figures that’s as long as he can possibly handle being away from her. Teri starts to move around and he knows she is waking up. “Hey good morning baby” He kisses the top of her head and she looks up and smiles. She squints over at the clock and her bottom lip comes out in an adorable pout “Do we have to get up?” Anthony can’t help but to laugh and pull her up so he can kiss all over that pouting face. “I paid for late check out and my flight doesn’t leave till this evening. We still have time.” Teri climbs over him so she is straddling his hips, her chest pressed against his. She whines a little as she shifts her hips against him. Running his hands down her sides he grabs her hips gently over the marks he has left there. “Sore? I kind of did a number on you last night” Teri giggles and bends down to nibble his chest. “Hmm you sure did” She presses her hips down rubbing herself over his boxers. He hardens when he feels her wet heat against his length. Anthony squeezes her hips stilling her movements. She leans up and kisses him and whines when he digs his thumb into her bruises. “What you going to do baby?” she presses her hand on his chest and lifts herself up, pressing down against him against. </p><p> </p><p>Teri is slow to wake up. Todays the day he leaves and she doesn’t want to wake up. Anthony kisses the top of her head; he does that a lot and it fills her with so many feelings. “Hey good morning baby” Squinting over at the clock, she pouts at the time; its just to early in her world. “Do we have to get up?” Anthony laughs and kisses all over her face, she can’t keep the pouty face up. “I paid for late check out. My flight doesn’t leave till this evening. We still have time.” This gives her all sorts of ideas. Her body aches as she moves to straddle his hips, she can’t help but whine a little. Her body is a little sore but there is an ache between her legs that is a cross between pleasure and pain. She shivers when his fingers brush down her sides to end up resting on her bruised hips. She looks down at their bodies and the marks on hers bring another ache deep inside. “Sore? I did a number on you last night” She shifts against him and giggles leaning down she nibbles his chest wondering how he would look with marks across his chest like hers. She rocks her hips pressing against the hard bulge in his boxers. “Hmm you sure did” She can feel as his cock hardens under her. Anthony digs his thumbs into her hips and she whines and leans down to kiss him. “What you going to do baby?” His question helps put some ideas into her mind. She lifts herself up, and spreads her legs a bit wider so she can press her heat down along his full length and grind against his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Anthony reaches up and cups her breasts in his hands, running his thumbs over her nipples; making her moan and arch into his touch. Teri grind down against him, then slides back out of Anthony’s reach. She slips her hands into the waist band of his boxers; sliding them down and off. She wraps her hand around his shaft stroking gently, rolling her thumb over the tip. Anthony moans lifting his hips. Teri releases her hold on him and climbs back up his body. He strokes her sides and gently squeezing his hands her breasts. She leans down and brushes her lips over his; humming low. She nips at his bottom lip and slips her tongue between his lips asking for entry. Anthony deepens the kiss; tangling his fingers in her hair. His hips thrust up slipping the length of his cock up and down along her wetness. She whines, and reaches between them grabbing his shaft, she slowly sinks down his length. Anthony moans, even with how wet she is right now she is still tight and hot and he has to stop and breath not to lose it. He thrust up and Teri grinds down against him. The push and pull of their bodies bring sounds out of both of them. Moans and sighs fill the room, they take their time touches and kisses filled with love and passion. </p><p> </p><p>It’s the complete opposite of last night, this is making love. Teri takes control, squeezing around him tightening and releasing and just ricking against him. She grinds her clit hard against his public bone, burying his cock deep. Leaning down Teri licks and teases Anthony’s nipples, when she bites down hard around one, he thrust up and slams into her. He hits just the right spot and Teri calls his name, falling against his chest. He grabs her hips has as she sits back up, raising herself up to then ride down on him. Trailing a hand down from her hip he slips a thumb between them, finding her bud and rubbing against it. He watches as she moves over him; she is so beautiful he can’t keep his hands off of her. She’s begging and grinding against him as he thrust faster up into her. Her eyes fluttered closed; her head falling back and mouth parted open to reveal the slight hint of teeth and tongue. She’s moaning and whining as he watches the muscles in her thighs and stomach tighten, he isn’t far from climax and he can tell she’s close. He moans pressing down and rubbing his thumb faster “Come for me Teri” Her body starts to shake and her muscles clamp tight around him as she orgasms around him, he slams up into her and releases deep inside. ”Jesus… Teri… Fuck!” She collapses down against him and he pulls her into a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Finding home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They sit quietly for awhile. Anthony finally speaks “Its nice being here with you. You calm me.” Teri gets out of her chair, slipping to her knees at his feet. She rests her head against his knee and closes her eyes. Slowly he brings his hand to the top of her head and starts stroking her hair. Fireflies dance around the deck just outside the light from the windows. For the first time in her life she feels like she is right where she belongs. Anthony had long ago shown her that she deserved far more than she gave herself credit for.</p>
<p>She was finally home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They order food from room service, and have a long hot shower together. During the shower they spend time wash each other and just learning more about each others body. Teri even lets Anthony wash her hair. Anthony wraps a fluffy towel around Teri and carries her to the bed, because as he says he won’t get to do this in awhile. He brushes her hair and Teri sits quality and listens as he talks about his home and his friends and how he can’t wait to show her around. He leans close and kisses her shoulder, and whispers about the things he wants to do to her when he has access to his toys and she shivers and moans a little. Teri feels like she is floating just slightly off from center, but it’s a happy floaty feeling like her brain is wrapped in cotton candy. Before she realizes it, Anthony has braided her hair in one tight long braid down her back. They talk more as they eat; conversation flowing easily. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony starts packing up his things and he hands Teri back the shirt she wore the first day. “I like the way you looked in it” When all the bags are organized, they still have a little time till their ride will be there. Anthony had noticed Teri got quieter and quieter as the time to leave got closer. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her into his lap, sitting in the big chair they had sat in the first night. Teri is playing with the necklace he gave her, and just resting her head on his chest. Anthony lifts her chin and tilts her head up so he can see her eyes. “Before you know it, we will be together again” He leans in and brushes his lips over her, whispering words of affection and love. A single tear drips down her cheek as she begs “Hold me, just hold me a little longer” Anthony squeezes her tightly. Before they know it, Anthony’s phone is going off to say their ride is there. He helps Teri into her new jacket, giving her a kiss on the cheek. They grab up all the bags and Anthony does one more circuit around the room to make sure nothing got left behind. When they get in the car, Anthony wraps his arms around Teri once more pulling her as far into his lap as he can. It’s a bitter sweet moment when they get to the airport. Teri climbs out of the car and wraps her arms around Anthony, pulling him down so she can rub her cheek against him, just breathing in his sent. Anthony slips his hands around her neck and up to her jaw pulling her up into a deep passionate kiss. Teri hums against his lips and she presses her body as tight against him as she can. Stopping to come up for air; he kisses her nose, her cheeks and then her forehead making her giggle. “That’s it I needed to see your smile before I go” He walks over and speaks to the driver while she waits for the porter to finish with his bag. He gives her one last kiss on the cheek and tells her they will see each other soon and then he walks away. Looking back just before he walks through the doors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teri climbs back into the car, settles back in the seat with her eyes on his back, just when she can’t see him in the crowd anymore, they pull away. Her head thumps back on the seat, and her eyes close as the car pulls away. Before they are even on the highway Teri is in tears, quietly sobbing she grabs her stuffed panda and curls up against the window. She ignores the looks from the driver as he watches her cry. He does hand back a box of Kleenex, sliding it back and onto the seat beside her. Suddenly her phone is ringing, she scrambles to pull it out, checking the screen. A smile appears even with the tears as she answers it. Its Anthony; the first thing she hears is “Are you crying?” She laughs and sniffles. “That’s what I thought.” She can hear the airport around him and his voice waivers a bit “I may or may not be crying. But you need to know I will see you soon. Ok Teri?” She whispers “soon?” “yes soon. Now be a good girl and don’t cry.” She runs fingers over her phoenix necklace, her mind settles and she is calmer. “Soon”</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Less then a month later Teri is stepping off a plane and straight into Anthony’s arms. She spends 4 nights with him and every moment is perfect. When she walks into his bedroom for the first time, there is a beautiful black and white photo above his bed of a girl with her back to the camera bound in ribbon. She has to take a double take when she realizes its her. On the first night they talk, they eat, they make love. On the second night she learns exactly how good he is with ropes. He spends some time playing games while she naps on the couch and it feels very natural, even when his yelling wakes her up. She comes to every three weeks, they split the cost of her tickets, over the next 6 month and then things change at her work and its been weeks with no visits. She has fallen asleep on more then one late night call and he can tell she isn’t taking good care of herself. She’s pale and he can see the bags under her eyes, when she finally admits she hasn’t been sleeping much he knows somethings got to change. She mentions she has the next two days off and plans to sleep the entire time. That night Anthony buys a plane ticket and heads back to Canada, showing up on her doorstep. He finds out just how bad things have gotten. Her fridge and pantry practically empty, and her apartment is a 3rd floor walk up to a tiny two room bachelor pad. When pressured to admit how much she pays in rent Anthony almost falls over. Thinking about all the flights she has paid for he now understands why she is working so much. He spends a week there, filling her fridge and pantry. She introduces him to a couple people, but mostly they spend the time while he is there in bed when she wasn’t at work.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Late one night in the middle of a game session Anthony notices his phone notifications lighting. Most of his friends were playing tonight and the rest would have been messaging him online. So, he figures it can wait. He ignores it till they are back in the lobby waiting for the next round. He picks it up to a bunch of missed calls from Teri and a few missed messages, starting with things like “Can I call You”, “Are You busy”, “Please call me” She was supposed to be at work, they had spoke in the morning and everything was fine. Her last message has him slamming down his head phones and dialing her number before he can even think. “i need You” The guys are even asking him in the call if he is ok. He yells at his mic a quick. “Emergency, I’ll let you know” as he clicks out of the game. He listens to the phone ringing on the other end. Its been over 45 minutes since her first message. The phone feels like its been ringing forever, he is just about to hang up when she finally answers. Her hello is thick and its obvious she is or has been crying. He finds out they fired her, in the middle of the night and just let her walk out the door and home alone. Anthony is steaming, he asks her why, and she gets quiet. “Why did they fire you?” Her answer just makes him angrier. “I argued with my supervisor and they said I was taking too much time off.” He growls, up until the last week she had been working 10-12-hour shifts; he can hear as she starts to cry again. He calms down and then manages to calm her down. They talk for hours; till Teri finally falls asleep on the other line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anthony’s promise from the beginning holds true, he wanted to take care of her and keep her safe. He had written her a long letter that he handed to her the first time he flew to Canada; it had told her all the things he hadn’t been able to say out loud just yet. How his love for her grew daily, and he wasn’t used to feeling this way. They had spent a lot of time getting to know each other’s likes and dislikes. Negotiated around both their expectations about themselves and each other and how their relationship and lifestyle would work for them. Anthony reminded her often that the submissive has most of the power in the relationship. “You say yes, you say no, your needs drive me and make me want to fulfill them. Every move is for you; my submissive, my love and I get off knowing that I made you feel safe, small, protected, and free.” Two weeks later Anthony pulling up in front of her apartment with a truck and drove her home with him. During the packing process he found her portfolio, she had never told him she could draw and paint. What he saw was beautiful and she even had a couple sketches he thought could be made into merch. She didn’t have much a couple family heirlooms and a bunch of collectibles. Its easy and natural for him to make room for her in his life, and in his home.</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Anthony never thought when he left to go see Evan play in Toronto that he would meet someone. He had come to terms with the possibilities of being alone for a long time. Then the girl with the cotton candy hair had stepped in the door and straight to his heart. There are doubts, miscommunications, and petty fights but that comes with the territory of relationships. His friends thought she was great; she had quickly worked her way into many of their hearts. When he decided to bring her home, no one had questioned it. Craig had even offered to come and help with the move. There are bumps along the way, but they work well together. Anthony had been convinced they shouldn’t go public for a while. Pictures and videos were not released on social media. When they got together with the guys any videos were carefully crafted to keep her hidden. They had had lots of practice over the years hiding faceless gamers so a small pretty quiet girlfriend was easy to hide. That had all changed when there had been an issue at PAX and Anthony decided it was time. Luckily his fans had been mostly supportive and he had let those fans deal with the non supportive ones. Late one night; Teri appears at his office door. He’s editing and chatting with Craig on Discord. When he notices her its obvious somethings wrong? The look she gives him almost breaks his heart. He tosses down his headphones and grabs and pulls her into his lap. He spends the next hour talking her down from the nightmare that had brought her to his door. She admits the little voice in her mind still says one day she’ll wake up and this will have bene a dream. That a part of her feels she doesn’t deserve to be happy. Craig see’s the way Teri has crumbled into his arms, he types in asking if he can help in any way. Anthony sees his reply and shakes his head. Before turning back to Teri “I can’t give you all the answers. I have doubts too, little one. I can try and remind you how important you are to me, in all aspects. As my sweetheart, my lover, and my submissive, You’re more than just body parts, more than a list of kinks and a few photos. I ask you only to always be you. I want the ugly you. I want the jealous you, I know she exists. Just like you know jealous Anthony. If you’re scared, I want the scared you. I want the you that gets mad and breaks things and then cries because she broke something” He laughs a little and she smiles up at him. “I want the you that makes jokes so bad we both cringe. I want the exhausted, stayed up all night doing lord knows what you. I’m here telling you; I want the you that sometimes drools and snores in her sleep” She smacks his chest lightly and starts to laugh “I really want the you that still snort-laughs when watching my videos. I want to get lost with you and as long as you are with me my life is better. You are my home.” He kisses the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair and then places a hand on her throat. He feels her relax against him her breathe slowing, pretty sure she has fallen asleep he turns his chair and realizes his camera is still on and Craigs still there. He opens the window and smiles at Craig. Lifting his headphones back on, he clears his throat. “So, where were we?”</p>
<p>************</p>
<p>Teri is sitting, sketching for some new merch ideas for Anthony and a couple of the guys. Anthony can be heard yelling up stairs. She heads to the kitchen to make tea when she hears a scream from Anthony and a crash. Oh, now she remembers the guys had convinced him to play Mario Kart tonight, something that never turns out well. She shakes her head and pulls another mug from the shelf. A bang shakes the house as Anthony slams his door and storms down the stairs and out the back door. She peaks out the window to see him pacing in the semi darkness and then dropping into a chair. He has been working so hard on his anger, this being his first real big blow out in a couple weeks. The kettle whistles and she take her time, occasionally watching him as she fixes up their cups. Pushing out the door and onto the porch she sets their drinks on the table between their chairs. She reaches out and gives his hand a squeeze and with a sigh he turns and smiles at her. They sit quietly for awhile. Anthony finally speaks “Its nice being here with you. You calm me.” Teri gets out of her chair, slipping to her knees at his feet. She rests her head against his knee and closes her eyes. Slowly he brings his hand to the top of her head and starts stroking her hair. Fireflies dance around the deck just outside the light from the windows. For the first time in her life she feels like she is right where she belongs. Anthony had long ago shown her that she deserved far more than she gave herself credit for.</p>
<p>She was finally home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for sticking with me on this. I have a couple pieces in the works for these two but I am happy with where this one is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>